Zoe & Wade - A story worth telling part 2
by Apples200
Summary: So yeah this is a continuation of my previous story. Hope you enjoy ! :)
1. Heat, Hormones and Home

**Hope to get a few chapters done before I got back to school on monday ! I dont know if Jesse is Wades older or younger brother but I am writing him in as his older brother. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review :D **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was August 15th in Bluebell. The summer sun was splitting the stones as the Sahara like temperatures showed no sign of giving up anytime soon. There was a sense of calm around the town as most of the residents found respite from the heat in their air-conditioned homes or the Rammer Jammer. The children were enjoying their time as a result of Tom Long backing into the towns water pump sprinkling water across the towns square and the ice-cream truck that broke down outside the bakery and had no choice but to give away its array of ice-creams.  
Somewhere that was not enjoying the summer was The Plantation and Lavon Hayes house.

'Wade talk to him,please!'

'No.'

'Wade he has been here 2 months and the most you have said to him is 'pass the remote'...'

'That's not true, I drove him home one night'

'And you sat in silence the whole way and began to drive off before he had even gotten out of the car' Zoe slammed her hand on the was in no mood to have the same argument with him that they had been having all summer. She marched over to the sink and pushed open the windows, she knew she was only replacing hot heat with even hotter heat but she was desperate. She picked up Wade's shirt that was lying on the ground and threw it at him.

'Wade he is your brother, and he is home and he wants to fix things with you and your dad but you wont even hear him out' She sighed as she dragged her fingers through her hair as Wade ran his hand over his bare chest. He could see how agitated she was and how uncomfortable she was, it couldnt be easy to be 4 months pregnant in this heat but he wasnt backing down.

'Zoe, I cannot talk to him I hate him-'

'No you hate what he did but he is back now and you should be mature enough to at least hear what he has to say' Wade hopped down off the counter, even if she was all sweaty and grumpy and getting bigger he still thought she looked beautiful. He looked her up and down as she stood there with a puss on her face. He leaned in to put his hand on her hips.

' until you fix things with Jesse' She walked off into the hall as Wade slapped his hand against this upper leg. Suddenly the heat had just gotten a lot hotter.

'I just passed a _very _angry Zoe on the stairs' Lavon said as he pulled 2 beers out of the fridge and tossed one to Wade ' She's gettin' bigger by the day'

'Yeah maybe don't tell her that as we learned from Wade's little incident last week' Lemon interjected as Wade popped open the beer.

'She only let me back into bed last night...'Wade said recalling the horrors of telling Zoe how she had ballooned in the past to say the heat was affecting everyone.

'So uhh what you guys fightin' bout now?'

Wade played with the bottle cap 'She wants me to talk to Jesse, I'm puttin' it down to the heat and the hormones' Lemon shook her head as she faced Wade ' And she is right!' Lavon pulled open the fridge and pretended to look for something as Wade stood up 'How was she right, once again Jesse just strolls back in and just expects everything is going to be fine, well there not! Does anyone round here understand that?' Silence feel across the room as Wade looked at Lemon and Lavon. 'I gotta go to work I'll see you guys tonight' He slammed the door behind him as Lemon and Lavon looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Wade I need a bottle of your coldest beer and fast' George said wiping the sweat from his brow straight away he noticed something was bothering Wade as he kept his head down as he handed him the beer.

'I uh..I was talkin' to Jesse yesterday..'

'Zoe put you up to this? Cause I know she being Zoe times 2 lately you know bein' with child n'all..'

'No' George laughed 'but she is right, you and Jesse you guys been through a lot both together and apart, too much to just not speak' Wade looked up as George began to leave ' If you wont do it for you or your dad at least do it for Zoe, she loves you man and she hates seein' you like this' Wade threw his rag on the bar as a sign of defeat 'Hey Wanda..I'm goin' on my break'.

He wasnt exactly sure where he would find Jesse but as there was no sign of him at Earl's he knew exactly where to look. If you drove 2 miles past the high school and off the beaten track a bit you would find an abandoned cottage among only nature and a creek with probably the finest water spring in Alabama. The house was actually just behind Lavon's plantation and if you were to clean up the surroundings you would find a clear cut road that joined up with the back of the plantation. Wade could have walked there it was so close but there was something about the long drive that brought back memories.

He found Jesse where he knew he would, on the steps of the cottage porch, like he had been so many times growing up. Wade held the 6 pack in his hand as he approached his brother who was completely engrossed in his thoughts.

'You uh remember when Earl told us we was movin' out of this house?' Jesse raised his head as he say Wade standing in front of him. He rubbed his knuckles together.

'Yeah uh you cried for like a week couldnt get you to shut up' Jesse laughed recalling the fond memory as Wade took a seat beside him as the brothers clinked together the beer bottles.

Jesse began to laugh as he pointed to the big tall oak tree that over looked the creek. 'Remember when George Tucker fell from that tree and like snapped his arm and cried so bad when mom knocked it back into place' Wade chuckled 'Yeah all cause you pushed him' 'I think you'll find little brother that you pushed him.' There was a moments silence as the two brothers stared out into was once a beautiful garden tended to everyday by their mother.

'Nothin' every been the same since we left this house Wade'

'I know...but I guess this house just reminded him too much of mom at least in that shack he only got himself and his endless supply of beer..' Wade messed with a strand of grass.

'I loved this house and the hours we usedta spend out pickin' on George Tucker and tryin' to play ball with Lavon I guess thats why I left, didnt feel like home and hasnt felt like that in a long while' Wade thought about what Jesse said, he was right this house was home, the hours spent swimming in the creek in the summer and climbing the tree's in the winter seeing who could run from the house to the Dixie Stop and back in the quickest time without their mom noticing and the hours spent at night talking about all the things they would do when they grew up, the places they would go and the people they would be. But all that disappeared when their mom died. Suddenly Jesse was grown up, a bitter teenage boy with both eyes on a Bluebell exit and Wade a lost boy who feared loss and love and had no trust in anyone. Although they didnt speak about it they both recalled the night she died, Harley sitting with them on the top step of the stairs and numerous aunts and uncles crying in the kitchen.  
Wade recalled the numerous times in the years after finding Jesse on the very step they sat on now hiding his tears from his baby brother and telling him everything would be ok, Wade needed to hear that but he didnt hear it half as much as he wanted. Eventually the pain and hurt got too much for Earl and he turned to drink and when that didnt ease the pain he packed up the family and moved them to his current house. A house that was not a home. Jesse rarely spoke and Wade spent most his time with Lavon until Lavon went to college as did George and suddenly it was just him again.

'I'm sorry for leavin' you Wade, not just for the army but for the years before that' Wade kept his head down. 'It's ok, truth is I wanted to go I did but somethin' just kept tellin' me to stay, stay in this town and deal with Earls crap and you know what as hard as it was I don't regret it cause while it was hard I managed to get a good job at the Rammer Jammer, Lavon came home and then Harley died and the most amazin' albeit frustratin' doctor arrived in her damn shorts and suddenly it started to feel like home again.'

Jesse threw his arm on Wades back ' I'm home now little brother and I wanna make things right with Earl _and _you and hopefully get to see my niece or nephew grow up and maybe find myself a pretty girl...Annabeths lookin' real hot lately' Wade laughed 'You think we could ever convince to Tucker to climb that tree again' Both boys broke out in laughter ' Only if he remembers to bring a change of underwear!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Wade got home, he and Jesse stayed talking for a few more hours before he dropped him home and went to the Rammer Jammer to apologize to Wanda for taking a slightly longer break than planned then he headed for home where his biggest challenge awaited him.  
He walked into the kitchen to find Lavon, Lemon and Zoe all around the counter eating some leftover cake from dinner straight away tension filled the air as Lemon and Lavon made a dash for safety in his office. Zoe dropped her fork as she watched them walk away, she was wearing Wades shirt and a pair of shorts as Wade was hesitant to join her at the island.

'Zoe..'

'Wade..' she said as she flipped through a magazine.

'Ok listen we are both two very headstrong, stubborn people and that's what I love about you I do but we are also both very prideful people so please listen carefully as I will not be saying this very often in this relationship.. you were right I was wrong' Zoe's head shot up and her eye's widen, a small smile appeared on her face and Wade took it as a sign to come closer. He sat up on the stool and pulled her up onto his knees.

'You were right about Jesse, I shouldnt have acted the way I did all summer and how I acted towards you when I know you are going through all this' he put his hand on her stomach ' Jesse's arrival caught me off guard and I guess I was mad at him for havin' the option to come back _after _leavin' cause thats one thing more that I never got to wont be perfect straight away we both know that but I think we have both gone through too much together to not try salvage at least some of it' Zoe looked him in the eyes, finally she was seeing the sweet bartender with the big heart that she fell in love with not the jerk who she had been living with all summer.

She kissed him on the lips all while trying to hold back a smile 'I think you may be saying that very often in this relationship Mr Kinsella..' she said as she led him by the hand up to bed ' because I am always right' she joked as he wrapped his arms around her 'Oh is that right doc..' he tickled her as they made their way to the bedroom and suddenly the unbearable summer heat had lifted and had been replaced with that beautiful summer air that Lavon had been longing for.

**Hope you enjoyed it ! And hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Good night ! :D **


	2. We're not in Bluebell anymore

**After the amazing Zade spoiler promo we got last night I was just so hyped up to write so here is the next chapter ! Hope you enjoy and also if you have any suggestions that you want thrown in let me know ! Thanks :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade sat at the counter his eyes fixed solely on his cereal. Cereal that was now a soggy mush floating around in lukewarm milk. He felt sick, not an illness but nerves. So many thoughts ran through his mind as he didnt hear Zoe come up behind him.

'Hey, you ready' Wade never moved 'Wade!' she nudged him.

'Yeah I uh yeah I'm ready just gotta go help Jesse move his stuff into the carriage house then go to work fora few hours and then I'm ready..are you sure you dont want me to come with you today? Cause I can ask Wanda to cover-'

'No look its fine, Lemon is gonna take me you need to go to work I'll be fine I promise' she kissed him on the cheek as Lavon walked in.

'Where's Lemon takin' you ?' he asked as he rummaged his cupboards for food but only to notice Wade had the last of the cereal wasting away in his bowl.

'Lemons taking me to my hospital appointment in Mobile while Wade helps Jesse move some of my stuff out of the carriage house and his stuff in. Then he is going to work and then _you _are driving us to the airport' Wade dropped his head and buried it into the work-top ' Oh god I forgot that in order to get to New York you gotta fly..Zoe do I really have to go ? Cant you just deal with your dad yourself ?' He was suddenly feeling even more sick.

'You get me pregnant you fly with me to New York to face with my dad. Deal with it.' Wade sighed. Lavon looked at Zoe in confusion ' Eh Zoe wont your dad kinda figure out that your pregnant' he pointed to her stomach with his spoon. 'Oh he already knows, he ran into my mom a few days ago and she just presumed that I had told him the same weekend I told her while I was visiting during the summer and I had not hence the very angry phone call at 3 am 2 nights ago demanding both me and Wade come to New York so we can "have a little chat" so its not looking good' She spoke with a chirp in her voice as Wade turned grey in the face.

'So Wade my man you wanna tell Lavon Hayes why you look like hell ?' Zoe rested her hand on the back of his neck and played with wisps of hair just as Jesse walked in with a smile on his face ' Its his first time on a plane in 20+ years' he said as he ruffled Wades hair as Wade pushed him away.

'What!?' Lavon and Zoe laughed as Wade became uncomfortable.

'Yepp, Wade's first and only time on a plane was when he was 5 years old, we went to Disneyland the plane takes off Wade's ears pop and he screams the whole way there, doesnt leave the hotel the whole trip and needs to be sedated for the return flight' Jesse satisfied with mortifying his brother hops up onto the counter top with a smile on his face. Zoe laughs as she pulls Wade up 'Wade that is so cute! Your afraid of flying' she tries to kiss him but he dodges her ' Okay Jesse lets go clear out the doctors crap' he smacks Jesse on the back as the two brothers head out the door ' I'm gonna kill you'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade looked around the carriage house, so many memories came to mind, the night of George and Lemons wedding being top of the list. Although she had moved all her stuff out Wade could still get the whiff of her perfume. Jesse rummaged around the room throwing pieces of paper and other miscellaneous things into a box.

'I cant believe just a year ago I was remodelin' this place, now I'm remodelin' it..again' Jesse handed him the box ' here throw this crap out would you' Wade rooted through the box ' Yeah..hey Jesse look' his mood dropped as something in the box caught his eye Jesse looked in the box as Wade pulled out the envelope 'What?'...' he looked at the envelope 'NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital...what you sick or somethin' ?'

'No you big idiot, this why Zoe went up to New York during the summer and insisted on me stayin' here! Jesse she went to talk to this hospital!'

'Alright Wade calm down, first off she went to New York to tell her mom she was pregnant you know that, but is this really as shock?' Wade looked at him in confusion ' Come on man, you really think she was plannin' on spendin' her life in Bluebell?' Jesse was right, Zoe had always said she planned on staying only a year but Wade figured that since she stayed after her year was up, she would just stay forever. He got that sick feeling in his stomach again as he leaned against the wall.

'Hey don't worry bout it man I'm sure she will tell you bout it just been a bit hectic lately' Wade forced a nod ' You alright you not been yourself lately?'

'Yeah uhh I'm fine its just all comin' at me so fast you know, no money, no home, pregnant girlfriend who apparently is lookin' at jobs in New York, I just want to support her so badly you know get her a nice house but..god Jesse its hard and she's there talkin' about the kid and all the things we gotta get and how great its gonna be, which it will dont get me wrong but I just...I'm scared.' Jesse put his arm around Wade just like when they were younger ' Everythins' gonna be fine. I promise...but you gotta let me help, you gotta let Lavon help..dont feel like you gotta do all this yourself. Alright?'

Wade sniffed ' Yeah..come on we gotta get going I have to be a work soon' he smiled as the enormous weight that rested on his shoulder suddenly felt a little lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

New York was definitely not Bluebell. It was big and grey and loud. Nobody said hello everyone was shouting,car horns sounded as taxi drivers argued with each other and the people. There was so many people. Everywhere Wade turned there was another person ruder and more obnoxious than the last. The traffic was madness it took them an hour to get from the airport to Zoe's moms house as Wade sat in silence. Zoe knew something was bothering him as he barely spoke the whole way to New York. His mind was in overdrive, What if Zoe had accepted a job and this trip was just to get him to fall in love with the city that her and Tucker loved so much. Could he live here? Where would he work? Could they afford an apartment? Could they raise a kid in such a busy city? He started to feel sick as the taxi pulled up to Zoe's moms apartment block.

Mrs Hart loved Wade, she did, even if he wasnt bringing in tons of money to support her daughter and got her pregnant outside of marriage she still loved him. When people spoke about Southern charm, they were talking about Wade. He was so polite and chivalrous even if he was upset at Zoe he always put her first.

'Ahhh Wade' Mrs Hart greeted him with a big hug before he even had a chance to walk through the door. 'Its so good to finally have you in New York ! And I must say you look even better in the New York light' she said as she winked at him.

'Mom' Zoe shrieked as she witnessed her mother stroke Wades arm. 'Oh Zoe give over, I must say Wade, I really hope the baby gets your hair colour, and eyes I love your eyes' Wade began to feel uncomfortable as he looked over at Zoe 'Its great to see you too Mrs Hart' he began to feel sick again ' Thank you for havin' us'. He carried their bags to their room were sat down on the side of the bed as he took huge gulps of air to try calm himself.

'Wade what's wrong? Zoe asked as she began to change into her outfit for dinner.

'Huh..oh nothin' I'm fine I uhh I'm just gonna go get some air ok?' He bolted out of the room before Zoe could stop him leaving her puzzled at his recent behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner with Zoe's father went smoother than planned for Zoe anyway. Once he had calmed down and had a few glasses of wine he switched his focus to Wade. He quizzed him about his education, how much money he makes, his IQ, his medical history, his family history and what kind of house he was planning on building for his family. Zoe tried to stop her father as she could see Wade was getting angry but he took it, he took it all off the arrogant surgeon who he hated, so much but he knew how important this meal was to Zoe so he kept his feelings to himself. It was after 11 before decided to call it a night, he was flying to Paris the next day so he kissed Zoe goodbye and only managed a weak handshake for Wade.

It was a nice night as Zoe decided they could walk home, they walked hand in hand their fingers interlocked,closer than ever but there was this huge distance between them, Wade played with his tie and top button as Zoe kept her eyes in front of her.

'Thank you for tonight, I know you hated it and hated him and how you wanted to hit him' Wade sighed as he squeezed her hand 'I dont _hate _him. Ok well maybe a bit..but only cause how he treated you, you didnt deserve to be treated like that' he kissed her on the head ' And I would never hit him.. its not very southern of me and I'm finally gettin' places with your mom' he joked as Zoe hit him a playful slap across the chest 'Your such a jerk' but she couldnt help but laugh as it was the most Wade like thing she had seen him do since they arrived in the city. He moved closer to her as she buried her head in his jacket.

'So you wanna tell me what's been bothering you?'

Wade thought about it ' Zoe I promised myself I would never ask you this because you have given up so much in your life, movin' to Bluebell leavin' all your friends here but I just...I was clearin' out the carriage house with Jesse today and I found..' he paused as Zoe grew worried at the pain in his eyes ' I found a letter from a hospital in New York.. somethin' bout a interview and a job and I know I shouldnt have read it but then I just got to thinkin' maybe that's the real reason you flew up here during the summer and that this trip is to try convince me to move here.'

Zoe listened to him ramble on, she could have gone ballistic at him for rooting through her stuff but then she remembered he was cleaning out _her _stuff before going to do a 4 hour shift then a 4 hour flight to be here with _her. _The pain in his eyes was just too much as she reached up and put her fingers on his lips.

'Just, stop talking!' she smiled as she rubbed her thumb across his stubble. 'If you had actually read the letter fully you would have seen they sent it to me months before I even got pregnant! I think I was with George when they sent it-' Wade interrupted her ' So you turned down the job to be with George...this is awkward' Zoe laughed 'I turned down the job because I liked my life in Bluebell, I liked being a GP and having Lavon and there was something about that bartender across the pond who kept stealing my electricity...'

Wade stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Zoe ' Look Wade, I know one of the reasons my dad doesnt like you is because he knows that your life is in Bluebell which means my life is there and living in Bluebell means not being a world renowned surgeon, he set up the interview..I know that living in Bluebell is like surgeon suicide but..' She put her hands on Wades chest ' I want us to raise our son at home..in Bluebell' Wade looked at her with a crinkled brow 'Son?' Zoe smiled 'Yeah I found out today..I was going to keep it a secret until we got back but seen as your so worried lately I thought you could do with some good news...we're having a boy Wade' tears filled her eyes as Wade was speechless he kept scoffing struggling for the right words to say 'Is that right' he pulled her in close giving her a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later he pulled away still with the biggest smile on his face ' How about we not tell the whole town of Bluebell about this piece of news like last time ' she said recalling their fight on the square he laughed as their foreheads rested together 'Deal' he said giving her a light kiss before walking back to the apartment.

**This is the first of 2 chapters for tonight ! Hope you enjoy and please review :D Thanks **


	3. There's nothing wrong with remembering

** A few depressing chapters ahead but never the less..Enjoy :D**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late September in Bluebell the days were cool and the nights were cooler. The most that had happened lately was Dash winning two tickets to see a show on Broadway and there being a near blood battle to see who got the 2nd ticket. There was also a mysterious case of the chicken poxs going around town and seen as no one ever considered getting the vaccination unlike a certain New York doctor, she and Brick were working over-time giving out endless supplies of calamine lotion and gloves to prevent the itching. The 'poxs' continued for a full week until eventually it carried on through to the next town.  
Ever since Zoe became pregnant Wade had become extremely protective of her and his worse nightmare was seeing her hanging round sick patients all day but he knew his fears were lost on her because she battled through everyday from 9 til 6 he did however have to draw the line when Brick asked her to be on call one night she agreed but Wade put his foot down. He himself was working horrendous hours lately, any chance to make a little more money he jumped at. One day he did a 7 hour shift at the Rammer Jammer then painted Tom and Wanda's garden fence before repairing Cody's chicken coop that also solved the mystery of freshly laid eggs on the town square each morning. But tonight there was no chicken pox or garden fences getting in their way as for the first time in a long time they both had the night off.  
Lemon and Lavon were out having dinner and Zoe was forcing Wade to watch some chick flick but he didnt protest as he was flaked out on the couch with her snuggled into his shirt.

'Zoe this is the worst film in the world' he complained as he ran his fingers across her stomach and then down onto her legs that rested on his.

'No its not stop moaning' She said as she ran her hand up and down the buttons of his shirt. They were both so exhausted that if one suggested going to bed the other would have gladly gone but something about just sitting there was comforting. She rested against him for all while listening to his heart beating.

'Tell me a story..' Wade looked down at her, he paused for a moment ' Ok...its sad but with a happy ending I promise, it was winter and so cold so I decided I couldnt let the hot blonde go home alone so-'

'Oh my god Wade you jerk!' they both laughed as he pulled her back into him he thought for a few minutes, there were so many childhood stories he could tell but one stuck out in his mind.

'I was 11 and it was late summer and Tucker and me we were messin' round at his house and at the back of his house was a tree house that his dad built for us when were younger and across from that was their garden shed. And growin' up Tucker and I always wanted to see if we could jump from the tree house and land on the roof of the shed! So anyway it was so hot that we were both in just our swimmin' trunks with no tops on. Of course George bein' George he was to scared to try it so I said I would do it'

Zoe smiled as Wade continued with the story ' So I go to the edge of the tree house and jump! Of course I didnt reach the shed, instead I landed 2 inches short and scraped my shoulder against the shed and land flat on my ass!' Wade laughed as he remembered the pain he was in ' George knew his mom would kill us if she saw us so I sneaked home trying to avoid my dad so he wouldn't see the blood dripping down my back of course he was too drunk to notice me even comin' through the door but Jesse did and he brought me to Harley and he gave me 10 stitches'

Zoe winced as Wade described wound to her 'Then we paid him an extra 5 not to tell dad course him bein' Harley he didnt take the money and dad never found out' his smile faded away as he recalled the not so nice memories with his dad, the nights he spent in bed listening to him stumble in drunk that was _if _he came home.

'Hey..' Zoe looked up at him 'Dont do that'.

'Do what?'

'Think about all the bad times..didn't Jesse say that he managed to stay sober for 2 days the other week and they went fishing together the other day? Maybe he really listened to you all those months ago maybe he really wants to change' Wade appreciated Zoe and her hopes for Earl but he just didn't know if he could really see it happening.

'What would I do without you' he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the nose she smiled as 'I really dont know' Wade couldnt help but laugh as he kissed her, he kicked his legs down off the coffee table as she brought her hands up onto his chest. 'We should probably stop' he said between kisses, he loved kissing Zoe he did, it was one of the things he looked forward to everyday but all of a sudden he was no longer kissing Zoe he was kissing a pregnant Zoe.

He was becoming awfully uncomfortable and thankfully his prayers were answered when Lavon walked in and the kissing stopped. Lavon looked angry, very angry as Wade stood up and walked over to him much to the disappointment of Zoe.

'Whats wrong with you he said as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer and one for Lavon.

'Lemon, we got in a fight and she gone to stay at her dads'

'What was the fight about?' Zoe smacked him ' Wade ! You dont just go out and ask him, its their business' Wade looked at her with a cheeky smile.

'Oh yeah cause Lavon doesnt know any of our business' He stuck out his tongue at Zoe as she picked at some grapes ignoring Wade.

'Lavon Hayes knows too much of y'alls business!..Anyway I was plannin' on askin' her to move in with me but she got all freaked and it just spurred from that I guess'

'Sorry man, I guess its not easy takin' things further with Lemon with me and Zoe bein' here..'

'Ahh its not that, I love havin' you guys in the house, I do! Somethin' else is botherin' Lemon I just dont know what it is yet' They talked for a little while longer before Lavon went to bed and Wade and Zoe shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Wade stop moving' Zoe said as she lay in bed, for the first time in weeks she was actually comfortable.

'Sorry..hey Zoe' he continued as Zoe sighed, she knew he wouldnt sleep until he got whatever was bothering him off his chest so she switched on the bedside light and propped herself up on the pillow.

'Yeah..'

'I know Lavon said that he doesnt mind havin' us here but I was thinkin' maybe we could at least begin lookin' for a new place tomorrow? I know there isnt exactly a huge variety round here but-' Zoe leaned in and kissed him.

'Wade, I know we cant live here forever and honestly I dont care what our house is like, I just want us to be together' Wade let out a sigh of relief 'Thank God cause hearin' your dad go on about what kinda house I was gonna build you..I'm handy but I aint that handy' he laughed as he moved closer to her ' You are handy' she said as she grabbed the pendant that dangled round his neck.

He let her kiss him as he moved his hand down along her thigh and just when he thought he can overcome his little road block from earlier in the evening her phone began to ring.

'Ignore it' he said as he continued to kiss her.

'They're gonna keep ringing, its probably Lemon wanting to talk about Lavon I'll get rid of her hang on' she pushed Wade back onto the bed as she reached for the phone ' Its Jesse?' Wade creased his brow as he reached for his phone _4 missed calls. '_It must have been on silent, what does he want'

'Hello?..woah Jesse slow down, slow down.' Zoe's eyes widened as Wade grew worried. 'Jesse you just keep going ok we'll be there in a bit' she put the phone down and turned to face Wade who was now standing up.

'Wade, there was an accident over at your dads and he got pretty hurt..Jesse and Brick are with him now on the way to the hospital but...but they dont know if they're gonna make it on time' Wade felt weak at the knees as Zoe kept talking, he was looking at her but nothing was going in. She screamed for Lavon as Wade threw on a pair of jeans the colour drained from his face so many thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way for the door.

'Hey, I'm here ok everything is going to be fine' she kissed him on the cheek as she took his hand but Wade never responded he just kept walking.

**Hope you enjoy and please review :D Hope to get 1 more chapter up before**


	4. Only time will tell

**One before school starts back ! Enjoy ! And please review :D **

XXXXXXXXX

Never ending. Never ending was the only way to describe Lavon's feelings during their drive to the hospital. He had driven to Mobile a billion times in his life but never has it felt so far away. No one attempted to break the silence it wasnt an awkward silence but rather a silence filled with fear and angst. Wade just sat there, his eyes were fixed on the pitch black road he wasnt looking at anything in particular just looking. Zoe tried to call Jesse and Brick to get an update but there was no answer.  
Hospitals were dark, cold, horrible places they smelled weird and everyone had the same facial expression, the facial expression of death. The halls were quite as they made their way to the A&E reception, Lavon led the way as Zoe held Wades hand but got no response, she wasnt even sure if he knew where he was.

'Yeah, we called from the car about Earl Kinsella brought in here bout an hour ago. You know where could find him?' The young nurse looked up from her desk 'I'm sorry sir we can only release information to the patients relatives' Lavon looked at Zoe before looking at Wade, he didnt appear to be taking any of this in as he just stared blankly.

'Look if we cant get any information can you at least tell us if his son and have come in yet?'

'I'm sorry sir-'

'He's my dad' all heads turned to Wade as he spoke in a stern straight tone. 'He's my dad and he was in an accident and we want to see him and we would appreciate if you told us which direction he was in'. The young nurse nodded as she told them to follow the red line along the walls however as they turned the corner they came across Jesse and Brick waiting around a coffee table. First thing Zoe noticed was the blood stain on Jesse's shirt and on his hands. He had tears in his eyes as he struggled to speak.

'Jesse what happened?' Zoe asked as she sat Wade down.

Jesse took a moment as he took as seat beside Wade, Brick joined them as Lavon leaned against the wall, his ears pricked.

'Earl and I we were uh fixin' that loose row of tiles on the roof when the ladder slipped and he fell..smackin' his head off the gutter n everythin' else that followed' Lavon turned away as Zoe grabbed Wade's hand, Jesse continued ' By the time I got down to him there was so much blood..and he werent movin' so I rang Brick, I dont know why but we were talkin' bout him before and he just came to mind.' He let his head drop in his hands and Brick continued.

'We got the ambulance out and they managed to get his breathin' right, he's in surgery now' he turned to Zoe ' he has severe head trauma and lung trauma and badly broken ribs..they told us all we can do is wait.' Wade knocked his head back against the wall as he felt the tears coming. Jesse's phone began to ring as he took it outside along with Lavon calling Lemon to let her know what had happened. Brick went in search of coffee leaving Wade and Zoe sitting in silence.

'Wade..'

'Yeah Doc'

'You okay' she rubbed her thumb against his hand. Wade should have let her in, he should have told her everything that was resting on his mind, what he was thinking, his fears. He should have told her that he was scared not only for Earl but for not being able to provide for their family for not being good enough. Instead he let go of her hand turned to her and said ' I need some air, you should go home' got up and without looking back at her made his way to the exit.

Zoe must have dozed off because when she looked around she found herself resting on Lavons shoulder as the morning sunlight was trying to creep through the window at the nurses station.

'How long was I asleep?'

'Bout an hour'

'Any news ?'

'The surgeon came out bout 15 minutes ago to say he made it through the surgery and was being brought to the ICU, that all we can do is wait. I thought bout wakin' you but Wade insisted on lettin' you sleep..'

'How is he?'

'Who Wade or Earl' Zoe rubbed the sleep from her eye 'Wade..' Lavon sat up and stretched his legs out ' He uh..he's Wade, what he don't say his eyes say for him, somethin' both you guys share' he said as he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was worried and just as scared as he was and even if they needed a push sometimes they always ended up talking even if they went through hell and back before they got to that point.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a bit of persuasion from Brick, Zoe eventually caved in and went home with Lavon. She was exhausted and sleeping on a waiting room chair did no good for her back but lying in bed knowing Wade was still at the hospital gave her even less satisfaction as she decided to go get some food. She was greeted by a very anxious Lemon pacing the kitchen.

'Lemon I dont' think Lavon will appreciate you running a hole into his hardwood floors'

'I think you have already completed that task with the endless supply of heels clickin' and clackin' every damn mornin' and night'

'Always a pleasure to talk to you Lemon, always a pleasure' Lemon huffed and puffed a bit longer before she took a seat and Zoe leaned one elbow against the counter as she picked at some grapes and let Lemon calm down.

'Lavon is an idiot, he is an idiot one minute everythin' is fine we were movin' at a perfectly good pace everythin' was fine but then he comes and starts talkin' bout marriage and movin' in and I just felt like I was chokin' like I was back in that 15 year relationship with George! I cant do that again Zoe I just cant..and, AND he just presumed that I was gonna make all the changes I most certainly am not going to be makin' all the changes he could make a change and get rid of that darn gator!'

'I really hate that alligator, and he doesnt like me I dont think' Lemon laughed at Zoe's sudden confession 'It would help if you were nicer to him..' Zoe looked up ' Hey! And it doesnt matter anyway, we are gonna have to figure something out cause once the baby arrives that gator gotta go!'

Lemon laughed as she wiped the tears away 'I'm sorry Zoe I know you have so much on your mind at the moment-'

'Hey don't worry bout it, I'm glad someone round here wants my help' her head dropped as her mind switched to Wade.

'You know Zoe one of the things I admire most about your relationship with Wade is that no matter what obstacles you two come up against whether it be George or pregnancies or money or just a stupid fight you manage to overcome it heart and fight and the want to do it all over again. And even if you two aren't the best at talkin to each other bout the problem, you always seem to pull through side by side.. he may act like he don't want you at that hospital but lord knows that boy wants you by his side more than words can say.'

'Thanks Lemon, and Lavon feels bad bout the fight he does, but Lemon, if you dont want to move as fast as you are with Lavon tell him straight out because dancing around the subject is just going to damage your relationship long term'

Lemon nodded 'I cannot believe I am taking relationship advice from a unmarried, pregnant short's wearin' Doctor!'

Zoe let out a sigh of relief and laughed, as Lemon put her hands on her shoulder 'I can drive you to the hospital on one condition, you let me rant about Lavon the whole way' Zoe laughed 'Deal'.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So basically, your father sustained multiple head wounds and a punctured lung, surgery went well but Wade,Jesse you gotta take into consideration your fathers age and his medical history we have to prepare for the worst' Jesse dropped his head in defeat as Wade stood up in anger.

'So your sayin' since he's a drunk he got no chance'

'Hey Wade-' Jesse put his hand across his brothers chest but Wade pushed it away, he threw back the chair and headed for the corridor. Tears filled his eyes as he put held his hands behind his head. He didnt know which way to go, he just wanted to get away from doctors and nurses and surgeons and IV's and that smell, that hospital smell, he thought to himself he must ask Zoe why all hospitals smelled like that because it was just awful.

So many thoughts raced through his mind as he turned a corner, finally he had found the exit but as he was leavin' in walked one doctor who didnt want to get away from and straight away he could tell as he looked into those big beautiful eyes of hers that she was hurting. He walked straight for her as she dropped her shoulders.

Lemon signaled to them that she was going to go find Lavon as Wade scratched his head ' I'm sorry bout before..' he looked up at her with that signature Wade look, the look that made her weak at the knees.

'Come on..' she took his hand and led him outside where they sat down on a bench. It was late afternoon but there was a sharp breeze around as they sat in silence, Zoe didnt push it as she knew he would talk when he was ready.

'I told him I would fix the roof..'

'What?' Zoe looked up to face him as she saw him fight back the tears.

'I told Earl last week that I would come by and fix the loose row of tiles he said it was keepin' him up at night, but I have been so busy with work and odd jobs and..it just completely slipped my mind' a small tear rolled down his face, Zoe had never seen him cry before, she had never really seen a guy cry apart from relatives of patients, but that was different.

She tugged at his shirt ' Hey...you know that this isnt your fault right ? He climbed that roof, as did Jesse it was just a freak accident' He turned to her with a harsh look in his eyes.

'Thats not it Zoe, the moment I found out that he had fallen from that roof the first thing I was thought was thank god it wasnt me, what if I was the one who climbed that roof and fell, what would we do ? What about you.. what about our son? My dad was dying on the operatin' table and all I could think about was how I was ok that your family was ok, how horrible am I ?'

'Wade your not horrible you're protecting your family' she reached for his face, he pulled away but she persisted ' this is not your fault Wade ok none of this is! The amount of things you do for your dad regardless of the crap he put you and Jesse through is amazing. Now listen to me, because I am always right..your dad is going to wake up, he is going to recover and he is going to see his grandson grow up, he is going to get his life back together and we are gonna help him.I promise'

Wade looked her in the eyes and for the first time in a long time he wasnt scared anymore 'You know somethin' Doctor Hart, I am the luckiest guy in the world..havin' you' he put his hand on her stomach 'havin' our son. I don't know how I got by before you came to town' He kissed her as the pain in his heart started to lift as he held her but the moment didnt last long as Jesse walked out.

'Wade..someone wants to talk to you...'

**Sorry it took so long ! Real world took over :D Please review and thanks for all the feedback :)**


	5. Logan's Run

**Thanks for much for all the reviews ! :) Its so much easier to update knowing people actually read it lol :) Anyway this chapter is just a bit of fluff, a break from the heavy stuff...and then back into the heavy stuff! Hope you enjoy and please review thank you :D x**

XXXXXXXXXXX

'A little to left...actually no stop turn it and have it against this wall'

'You testin' me doc'

'There ! But wait that is right across from the window and the sun shines right in..and your not meant to put a bed under a window never mind a crib so we cant put it at that wall at all. Just put it back at the first place'

Wade pursed his lips together and huffed as he pushed the crib to the end of the bed the 8th position he had placed it in the last hour after spending 4 trying to put the darn thing together.

'I'm not moving it again and if your not happy you can move it...or the kid can sleep in the sink'. Zoe hit him a playful slap as he gave her a cheeky smile 'Okay I gotta go I'm late enough as it is' he reached for his keys and phone as Zoe handed him his coat ' I should be home round 9 and I have my phone if you need me and Lavon is home all day so if you need anything-' he kissed her in a panic. 'I'll be fine, go' she kissed him again to reassure him as he rushed out.

'Lavon Hayes does not want to know what y'all were doin' up there to be makin' so much noise but please tell me my hardwood floors are ok'.Zoe laughed as she sat down at the table beside Lavon.

'Relax, he put together the crib and I kinda made him try it in every possible place before he had enough...but I cannot promise anything about your floors. Lavon dropped his paper in frustration 'Oh how I love havin' you guys livin' here' he said sarcastically as Zoe dived into a bowl of soup. 'You'll miss us when we're gone'.

'Yeah, were we at on the whole movin' out and lettin' Lavon Hayes watch tv with bein' disrupted every 5 minutes?' Zoe threw him a look ' He's been so busy with Earl in hospital and now out of hospital that we havent really had time to start only put the crib together for me because he stubbed his toe against the box this morning'

Lavon laughed as he recalled the 'CRAP' Wade let out at 6 o'clock this morning. 'Yeah how is Earl? Wade's bein' runnin round here so much lately I havent really had time to ask'

'He's ok, he's gone over there now to relieve Jesse who stays there at night. Wade said he is getting stronger his memory is still a bit fuzzy but he's getting better and Brick said he seen a huge improvement so who knows maybe Earl is finally changing' Lavon nodded as he looked at Zoe 'You know havin' you guys here isnt half bad' he winked as Zoe laughed.

'And how are you, its November 1st not long to go now..' he said excitedly as Zoe smiled at him 'I'm good, very good' Lavon looked at her very unconvinced 'Big Z...'

Zoe dropped her spoon ' I am terrified, up until now I was ok but as it gets closer...I'm freaking out and Wade keeps telling me its going to be ok but what does he know ?! I have delivered babies before Lavon, I know what its going to be like and I do not want to do it.'

Lavon laughed at Zoe's untimely freak out ' Zoe, deliverin' a baby and havin' a baby are two completely different thing. Its only scary cause you know it from a doctors side, it will be fine but if your really freaked talk to Wade he's got enough to worry about one more thing wont make a difference !' Lavon's joke didnt do much good as Zoe looked him up and down ' ughh what do you know your just a smelly boy!' And walked out of the room leaving Lavon in a state of disarray.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Zoe?'

'Hey' she walked out to the kitchen to great Wade, he arrived home with pizza and ice-cream and cookies per her request and her eyes widened as she saw the food. 'I dont really want that anymore' she said as she took everything but the pizza ' you can have it' as she made her way back to the couch. Wade could only laugh as he got a beer from the fridge, threw his jacket over a chair and joined Zoe on the couch.

'What we watchin' he said as he pulled her in closer.

'_Logan's Run_' Zoe said without turning to Wade because she knew what his reaction would be.

Wade made a face before slinging his head back 'Aww Zoe _Logan's Run_ really?!'

'It was on when I switched the tv on and I cant find the remote so it will just have to do!' Wade sighed as he looked around before pulling out the remote from under her. He thought about teasing her about it but she looked so tired he figured he would only bring himself more grief.

'It's been a long day...'

'Uh huh I'm sure it has' he said as he kissed her.

'This afternoon I gave Dash a blood test even though he had a sore back and very nearly gave Cody tablets for menstrual craps!' She could only laugh at herself as Wade looked at her ' You can laugh I know you want to' and he did but only for a minute as Zoe decided she did want pizza and he got them plates seen as she was too good to eat from the box.

'Zoe, can we please change from _Logan's Run _I just I cant...'

'Why not ? You kinda look like him..'

'Whatever you say Doc' he was too tired to contest the fact she thought he looked like a sci fi movie character from the 70's.

'How was Earl today?' she fiddled with his top button as he put down his slice of pizza.

'Uh good I guess. I don't know I see him everyday but Brick came by and said he was lookin' a lot better and he hasnt had a drink since he got out of hospital and that's been what 2 weeks ?which is good right ?'

'Yeah of course it is... is he still really tired?'

'Yeah he went to bed at 8 tis evenin' but I mean he did hit his head pretty hard so that is bound to happen..but after he went to bed Jesse and me, were lookin' through some stuff and I found this'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, it was worn and sort of ripped but straight away Zoe's face lit up' Is that you ?' she asked as she looked at the picture of Jesse holdin' a baby he didnt need to answer as she turned over the photo to see written in the corner ' _Jesse (3) and Wade (3 days)'_ Zoe was speechless as she stared at the picture ' You were an ugly baby' she teased as she examined the photo some more ' Hey ! I was a gorgeous baby and jokes on you cause that's probably what our son is going to look like, well except maybe with your big golf ball eyes!'

Zoe gasped as he began to laugh and she gave him a playful shove ' You said you loved my eyes!'.

'I do love your eyes..' he said as he began to kiss her but she pulled away 'Wade are you nervous?' he gave her a confused look ' At this moment at time I am not nervous no.' he winked ' ugh Wade ! Not like that ! I mean for the baby.'

'Oh, well yeah of course I am its a huge responsibility but we are gonna have each other so...'

'No I mean for the birth because I am freaking out'

'Oh..uhh well now that you mention it yeah I guess' he knew that answer was doing Zoe's mind no good so he held out his hand 'Doc I promise that after the kid is born you tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 just how bad it hurt and I will go out and punch a tree that many times just so I can feel half the pain you did. Ok ?'

Zoe smiled as she began the tears coming on 'Wade...would you really do that for me?' he took her hand 'Doc I would move mountains for you...' she couldnt hold the tears back any longer 'Oh god not the tears please not the tears!'.

'They are tears of happiness you goof !' she said as she kissed him 'Thank you for cheering me up and for bringing me ice-cream and for sitting up with me at night when I cant sleep and for not putting that crib through a window even though I knew you wanted to so bad! And thank you for putting up with me even though I have been a real bitch this past while-' he kissed her before she could say anymore ' And thank you for watching _'Logan's Run' _with me...now I'm done' he laughed as he pulled her into him.

'_Logan's Run _huh?'

'Yeah, _Logan's Run...'_

**See nice and fluffy but don't get too comfy ! I will only warn you ! A huge thanks to you all and also the people on tumblr who like and reblog ! Enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow night ! :D Thanks x**


	6. Our Christmas

**I thank you all so much for the reviews :D I have some free time the next couple of days so hope to get the chapters up ! Anyway hope you enjoy this. Also I dont know what's happened to Addie on the show but I'm writing her in. Enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas in Bluebell, well nearly Christmas. It was December 24th but one could easily mistake it for the height of summer as the weather was warm and humid. The unseasonable weather however did not distract the people of Bluebell from what was arguably their biggest holiday of the year. The towns square was decorated the exact same as last year except maybe even more extravagant. Dash had approached Lavon about having fake snow being blown out from huge contraptions that would be brought in from Birmingham. Lavon fought him off for months but one visit at breakfast on bacon Sunday just got the better of him and he decided letting Dash have his fake snow was a good sacrifice in order to enjoy his bacon properly.  
As their one year anniversary approached Wade and Zoe found themselves being the only couple in town that were not in a fight. George had done something so bad that forced Tansy to leave town, Lavon had upset Lemon when he said he wouldnt have dinner with Brick and Jesse who had been chasing Annabeth for months finally got her but upset her after telling her he was thinking about going back to army. Instead the pair, who had resigned for the couch for the Christmas as Zoe had finished up work for a few weeks were being used as the towns relationship gurus. Everyday they found themselves sitting in Lavons kitchen listening to someone giving out about their other half.

'Can somebody please tell me why every time Lavon Hayes turns on his darn tv he finds _Logan's Run _playing?' he turned to Zoe who was sitting on the couch along side him.

'Good god man don't anger it' Wade said into his cereal.

'It is comforting for me during this very uncomfortable and tiring time Lavon. Maybe when your heavily pregnant in 75 degree heat and so fat that your cant put on your own shoes without assistance then we can watch Bama's greatest victories but for now we watch _Logan's Run _ok ?!' she had a straight serious face on.

'Yes m'am'.

'And you..!' she swung around to face Wade who was sitting in the arm chair across from them 'You. You did this to me so the least you could do is go and get me some fried chicken that I like from the Rammer Jammer !'

'Yes m'am'

'Good.. now I am going to lie down because you two are just SO irritating today. Arghh' she stomped out of the room leaving the two boys looking at each other. Both with faces of shock and fright they sat in silence.

'Wade..'

'Yeah man'

'Do me a favor...please dont ever get Zoe pregnant ever again.'

'I dont think that will be a problem Lavon' he said quietly as he sat back in his chair and resumed eating his cereal. Lavon, still reeling from the outburst turned to him 'Dont you think you should get her that chicken?'

'Nahh she'll have forgotten about it and will have moved on from it in a while dont worry'

'Alright well, I'm going to the Rammer Jammer, I have a town meeting at 4 so hoping to try squeeze in a quick drink before hand. You sure you dont want that chicken?' Wade laughed as he refiled his bowl with cereal ' I'm good. Hey if you see Jesse tell him to call round I wanna talk to him'

'Sure thing. See ya man.' Wade was just about to sit down and fully enjoy the silence when his phone began to ring the temptation to ignore it was huge considering it was more than likely someone calling about their relationship but when he saw Zoe's name on the screen he changed his mind.

'Doc, what are you doin' callin' me ? I'm downstairs'

'_Wade I'm sorry for being so mean but I dont want chicken anymore but I really want to sleep but I cant, will you lie with me?' _Wade sighed as he rubbed his forehead. 'Yeah of course I'll be right up.' Oh once that kid was out Zoe owed him big time he thought to himself as he switched off the tv threw out his cereal and made his way up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey yo' Jesse called into Lavons empty kitchen as Wade made his way down the stairs 'Hey man' he ruffled his hair as he pulled a beer out of the fridge for Jesse. 'Wade why do you look like you have just rolled out of bed ?' he flaked out on the couch with his brother as he knocked off the beer cap.

'Cause I have...Zoe's uhh, well she's not herself lately and I'm trying to keep her happy...not in a sexual kind of way just lettin' her sleep'

'Ahh I see, where is she?'

'Asleep, still. Its the first time she has been comfortable in a long time so I dont want to disrupt her and I haven't really had time to talk to you in a while but Zoe told me bout you and Annabeth... is it true, you goin' back to the army?'

Jesse sighed as he put down his beer ' Well I've been thinkin' bout it yeah, not exactly a thrivin' work force in Bluebell Wade.' he fiddle with his phone as Wade nodded ' Yeah I guess, I guess I just liked havin' you round again, like old times' Jesse nodded, both Kinsellas were masters at putting up walls and it was being shown here first hand as Jesse looked at his brother 'Hey nothin' has been decided alright man?'. Just then Zoe emerged from upstairs Wade looked at her as she had an unusually big smile on her face.

'Afternoon Jesse..'

'Its more like 8:30 at night but ok, afternoon Zoe..' He looked at Wade who shrugged 'Hey Doc, you alright ?' she curled up beside him 'I'm fine why?' Wade, who had been feeling the brunt of Zoe's mood swings for months now didnt question it and planted a kiss on her head. They spoke about Earl for a few minutes before in walked George.

'Dude we can smell the bourbon form here' Jesse said without adjusting his eyes from the tv. George stopped in his tracks as Zoe and Wade looked over at him.

'How do..how-'

'Relax we Kinsellas know drink when we smell it but we're not that good. I met Lavon on my way over here and he said you were knockin' em back all evenin'. George dropped his head as he joined him on the couch with a sulk on his face.

'Jeez Tucker never knew you were an emotional drunk' Wade teased as Zoe shoved him in the chest playful 'George what's wrong?' she asked.

'I need to tell Tansy I love her'

'You have been with her a year and you still havent told her you love her? C'mon man, I had Zoe knocked up within the first 4 months!' Zoe smacked him ' Wade ! Go get me some orange juice and shut up!' Wade obliged as George tried to ignore his comment. 'Of course I told her I loved her, but I need to tell her I love her and that I'm sorry but after our fight she went to stay with her sister and she wont answer her phone and I don't know her sisters address..but Wade does' he turned to Wade with a smile on his face.

'I know it. I love Cheryl, she is so funny and so hot-' he could feel Zoe staring him out of it so he shut up and handed her the glass of juice, you want me to write out the directions for you?

'See that's the thing, I kinda need you to drive me there' he had a cheeky smirk on his face as Wade shook his head ' Not a hope Tucker, Jesse can do it'.

'Sorry man I am well over the limit' but he still continued to swig his beer back.

'Wade please ! Come on man ! I have had too much to drink and I know you know where she lives and I have to talk to her before Christmas, please?'

'You want me to drive your ass to the other side of Mobile at 9 o'clock on Christmas Eve and leave Zoe here when she could burst any second? Not a chance man'

'Wade I'll be fine, go' he made a face at her 'Zoe-'.

'No look I'll be fine, Lavon will be here and I'm just going to go to bed anyway and if anything happens we'll call, go, and bring Jesse!' Wade wasnt sure but he knew she would get her way. 'Ok fine, call me if anything-' she kissed him 'go' he nodded ' yes ma'am' before turning to George and Jesse 'Alright lets go and Tucker if you touch the radio I'll stop your blood circulation'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Just like old times huh' George said from the back of the car. Jesse and Wade looked at each other 'Yeah I guess, but I think in order for it to be really like old times Tucker has to pee his pants and go home cryin' to his mom' Wade laughed as George sat back in his seat ' You guys were always such bullies'.

'Hey Tucker you remember in Junior Year when Jesse was home for Christmas and we convinced him to drive us to Mobile for beer and you got sick all over Earl's truck?' Jesse laughed 'Gosh Tucker your such a baby' George made a face.

'Bet your regretting askin' us to drive ya now huh Golden Boy' Wade joked as he stopped at a set of traffic lights. George didnt respond instead he decided to change the subject from him and his weak stomach to their dad. 'Hey how's Earl doin'?'

'He's ok, really slow, he gets tired really easy and can be grumpy like all the time but he isnt drinkin' like at all..'

'Sounds a lot like Zoe at the moment.' All three broke out laughing at Wades joke 'Dont tell her I said that, she'll kill me'

'Your doin' a really good job Wade, steppin' up and bein' there for her I mean I freaked out when Lemon thought she was pregnant after the wedding' Wade looked at George through the mirror. 'Thanks man...alright we're here and you have 15 minutes til midnight/Christmas..go!' George took a moment before getting out of the car.

'He's right you know, what you've done in the past year Wade, its been amazing. Mom would be proud' Jesse said to him as the 2 brothers leaned against the hood of the car Wade looked at him 'Thanks Jesse and you know, if you wanna go, then you should go. Earl will be fine I'll make sure of it, I dont want you to end up resenting all of us' Jesse put his hand on his brothers shoulder ' Hey like I said before little brother, I aint made a decision yet ok?'.

XXXXXXXXX

'Lavon'

'What, whats wrong ? Is it time to go? Oh god I cant find my keys'

'No Lavon I'm fine I just cant sleep and was wondering if you wanna maybe watch t.v or something ?'

'You mean you wanna watch _Logan's Run _but your too afraid to sit downstairs by yourself' he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

'Exactly' she smiled as he dropped his shoulders.

'Alright fine I'll be right down' Zoe made her way down the stairs as she felt a pain in her neck and then in her head she moaned and groaned as she switched on the lights to find someone standing in the kitchen.

'Oh my god..' she said as she registered the person 'Oh my god Ruby! Your in Bluebell!'

'Oh my god Zoe your pregnant' Ruby said as he placed her bag on the counter and just then the kitchen door opened again this time it being Lemon walking in 'Ruby?' she stared at Zoe and as if the women had a telepathic conversation Zoe began to panic as Ruby and Lemon began to bicker ' Lavon! Lavon can you come here please! Lavonnnn your women are here!'

Lavon rushed down the stairs to see what Zoe was screaming about but froze as he saw what awaited him. 'Oh god' Zoe put one had on her hip as Lavon began to panic. The bickering continued as Zoe began to feel light headed and as if the world began to spin she felt a blinding pain shoot through her body, her knees felt weak as she grabbed her stomach and just like that, she dropped to the floor. The fighting stopped as Lavon dropped to Zoe's level. He ordered Ruby to call the ambulance and Lemon to call Wade as he held Zoe close to him and prayed.

'You dont think they're bangin' in there ?' Wade asked Jesse as he kicked the gravel at the wheels of his car. Jesse laughed but didnt have time to answer as George and Tansy emerged from the house hand in hand.

'Thank god , I thought we would have to camp here' Jesse admitted as he hoped into the car. Wade threw Tansy's bag into the boot as his phone rang. Straight away he knew it was about Zoe as everyone else in the car stood out to see what the call was about.

'It's Lemon ?' he answered anyway and as he did they witnessed his face drop, his eyes widened and he turned grey as he dropped the phone.

'Hey Wade, Wade whats wrong?'

**Whew took ages to write ! Hope to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Anyway please review and all that jazz :) Hope you enjoyed :D Thanks x**


	7. There's a lot to be said for family

**Thanks so much for all the reviews :D Enjoy !**

XXXXXXXX

Every single moment that he and Zoe ever had, every single kiss they ever shared, every morning he woke up to find her next to him, every single argument they ever had, every single time she gave out to him. It all raced through his mind as he sat in the waiting room. The waiting room he was in not too long ago doing the exact same waiting with the exact same people but this time it was different, this time he was terrified. All he wanted to do was scream, scream at the doctors and nurses for not giving them an update, at the radio that echoed down the halls, at the coffee machine for making that buzzing noise and at himself for leaving her.

He wasnt alone in this fear, to his right sat Jesse, to his left Lavon, across from them were George and Tansy. Lemon sat beside George and Ruby sat beside Tansy a tactical thing installed by Lavon. Annabeth and Brick arrived shortly after but only added to the silence. Wade sat with his head in his hands as he was feeling that sick feeling he hadnt felt in a long while.

'Lemon, why is Ruby here?' George whispered to her but Lemon shot him a look as he mouthed 'ok' and turned back around. It was 3.30am they had been here for 3 hours approximately and only once had anyone given them an update. No matter how hard Brick tried he was unable to get any updates and whenever he would lynch a young nurse all she could say was wait. Wait. Wade hated waiting, he hated it as a child when his mother told him to wait for her in the car and he hated it now when Zoe would tell him to wait as she got ready which could take as long as the night itself. Although he hated it, he would do anything to be at home watching her try on a million outfits before deciding on one, he would do anything just to hear her laugh.

To think just 3 years ago no one in town liked her or admitted to liking her, Lemon despised her as did Brick, Annabeth wouldnt be seen in public with her and George had a crush on her. No one would let her in and break the Bluebell mold but now, they were all here holding there breath and praying for her to come out on the other side. It was a testimony to her courage and her determination and to her heart. Her heart that was broken by so many, her mom, her dad, Harley and so many more a heart that rarely let anyone in but when it did it showed her loving and caring and amazing few got inside that heart but one person had the biggest place there and everyone knew it because she had the biggest place in his too.

'That was Zoe's mom, she can't get a flight out of New York due to the weather and she can't get hold of Zoe's dad but she said to keep her updated and she'll be down as soon as she can' Lavon said as he put his phone back in his pocket and sat back down, Wade could only nod as he seemed to be struggling with words recently.

'I hate that man..he doesnt deserve Zoe' Wade blurted out.

'I hate him too' Brick added.

'I hate him also' George said.

'I really hate him' Lemon interjected bringing a small smile to Wades face.

'Are you all here for Zoe Hart ?' a nurse asked as she rounded the corner. Everyone shot up out of their seats as Lavon put his hand on Wades shoulder and edged him out of the crowd.

'Are you..' she looked down at her chart 'Wade Kinsella?' he nodded as he felt weak, his stomach in knots and his finger tips numb as she smiled 'Wade, you wanna met your son?' A sigh of relief darted across the waiting room as tears came to Wades eyes Lavon had to nudge him along but Wade pulled him aswell 'Your comin', its your baby too Lavon' that was the most he had said all night and Lavon couldnt help but smile as the nurse led them down the long corridor and through a set of double doors before stopping in front of a window.

'Ok, he is fine but seen as he was in distress for the last couple of hours we have him in observation, the incubator is purely mandatory procedure so there is no need to worry. You cant hold him just yet but there is a hole in the incubator for your hands, make sure to disinfect before going in and here..' she handed them plastic apron like covers 'just for hygiene' she smiled as she led them in the door. It was silent, not the silence of the car ride or of the waiting room but a peaceful silence. The only noise was that of the nurse who sat at a desk in the corner typing away on her computer.

The nurse pulled up two seats beside the incubator, as Wade got closer the tiny baby was becoming more and more clearer. He was asleep but his soft breathing pattern was enough to bring tears to Wades eyes. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket and had a white hat on, he looked so peaceful the two men almost didnt want to disturb him.

'So what you think Wade, have we got ourselves a linebacker ?'

Wade scoffed ' You kiddin' ? With my good lucks and Zoe's ego.. QB all the way' Lavon let out a little laugh as the two men sat their staring at the baby.

'Pretty amazin' huh?'

'Yeah..'

'You did good man'

'We did good.' Wade let his head drop as he thought of Zoe, how this moment should be shared together instead he was unsure of where she was or how she was. Lavon turned to the nurse 'Excuse me m'am would you be able to tell us how Zoe is doin'? The nurse flipped through her chart ' It says here she's in recovery but you wont be able to see her for a while yet' the nurse noticed the fear and desperation in both their eyes ' Dont worry, she made it through surgery fine and will be up and about in no time. That baby is lucky he has such strength they were all amazed he made it through but now I see where he gets it from. It's a Christmas miracle'

Wade sat back in the seat as he let out a sigh of relief and happiness. It was all worth it, the fighting and the break up and the monogamous casually, it had all led to this moment this amazing moment, a moment that could never be topped. He was the luckiest guy in the world but this night was about to get better as the baby began to stir, he kicked his legs around and raised his arms a bit before slowly opening his eyes. He had Zoe's eyes, they were like planets they were so big but beautiful, so beautiful.

The nurses expected him to cry as did Wade and Lavon instead he just lay there staring at the two men.

'He probably thinks we're a couple' Wade said without really thinking what he was saying as Lavon and the nurses gave a little laugh. The baby then began to doze back off as a doctor walked in.

'Wade, you can see Zoe now' he nodded as he stood up, he didnt want to leave his son's side but he also wanted to run to Zoe. 'Dont worry' the nurse said 'We'll be here all night to look after him, go be with your girl' he gave a ghost smile as he rubbed the baby's hand once more before leaving.

'Hey Lavon, can you let everyone know what's happening ? And also not have them announce it to the enter town just yet?'

'Sure thing buddy and hey, congrats man now go be with Zoe.'

XXXXXXXXX

'Trust Dr. Manhattan to manage to get a hospital room all to herself huh? Either they are terrified of ya or no one in Mobile is sick at 4am on Christmas morning' he smiled as he played with her hand as he waited for the typical Zoe response to tell him to shut up but instead all he heard was the beeping of machines, yet another kind of silence.

'The doctor said you will wake up on your own time, but that me talkin' to you might speed it up you know familiar sounds and all that, so I'm talkin' Doc and you know I am no good at all this. To think this time last year we were havin' sex on my couch while your mom played monopoly with Lavon and listened to him cry over Ruby, who is here by the way, but you already know that and now, a year later here we are' He took her hand in his ' Here we are Zoe, with the most beautiful baby boy in the entire world but the only thing missing from makin' this the most amazin' Christmas ever is if you were to wake up, and we could be a family cause that moment is finally here doc, that moment we talked about so much the nights you coulnt sleep or when you felt sick its finally here our son is finally here but he needs you and I need you and Lavon needs you !'

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she lay as still as ever. 'I told Lavon and the others not to tell the whole town, at least not right away, I mean the kid doesnt even have a name, but he is so beautiful and when you wake up they are gonna bring him down here and you can see for yourself that he is the most amazing baby in the world, you just gotta open your eyes.

He talked about the most random of things with her as he watched the sun come up, he discussed sports and Burt Reynolds and Dash and the loose side mirror on her char that he meant to fix but kept forgetting to do until eventually he could talk no more and he rested his head on the side of the bed with her hands resting beside him. He knew he would regret it later as it was very uncomfortable but he wanted to be next to Zoe the moment she woke up.

Zoe had spent Christmas in a lot of places, New York, Paris, Bluebell, the list goes on but now she could say she had spent Christmas day in Mobile hospital. When she woke she didnt panic, maybe it was the fact she was rigged full of morphine or it could have been the fact she could feel Wades soft hair against her hand and his usual loud snoring. She looked around the room, it was small with a tv in the corner and a two-seater couch against the wall. The sun had forced its way through the limp blinds and reflected against the window that looked out onto the corridor.

'Wade' she moved her fingers slowly as she scratched his head. Straight away he jumped up, still half asleep as she looked at him. He couldnt help but laugh and cry at the same time as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the top of her head. He didnt want to let her go, ever.

'You scared me Doc' he said with his face buried on her head. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his arms the warmth of his body felt so good as she lifted her head up 'Wade...is he okay?' Wade sat on the bed beside her and slung his arm around her 'Zoe he's perfect.'

'Yeah..?'

'Yeah...come here' he lifted her chin and kissed her like he has never kissed her before 'And Lavon is here, he saw the baby and Lemon, George and Tansy who get back together tonight and so are Jesse and Annabeth and Brick oh and Ruby. So that's gonna he fun' he joked as he stroked her hair. She began to doze off as the doctor walked in.

'I see someone's woken up' he looked down at Zoe as she rested against Wades body 'Well had woken up'. He pulled up a chair beside the bed as Wade moved Zoe away from him and took a seat.

'So Wade basically your wife-'

'Uh girlfriend...'

'Girlfriend your girlfriend experienced is not uncommon for women who have suffered a lot of stress and we know that you and your family have not had the easiest couple of months with your father and we think that maybe Zoe took the brunt of it' Wade sighed 'Is she gonna be okay?' the doctor smiled 'she's going to be fine, once the anesthetic wears off she will be good to go home, and your son too, now I would advice you go get some food, fresh clothes as she will probably just sleep for the rest of the day, your son has been moved to the nursery so if that army of people in the waiting room wanna see him they can' he slapped him on the back as Wade reluctantly left Zoe and made his way to the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXX

'Pretty amazin' huh' Jesse said as he stared through the window at the sleeping baby.

'Yeah it is'

'He's gorgeous Wade. You guys did good' He put his hand on Wades back as he yawned. Wade turned to look at him ' You guys can go home, I'm sure someone in Bluebell will give you Christmas dinner'

'Hey, there is nowhere I wanna be except with my brother and my nephew, not just now but always..I'm not goin' back Wade. I'm stayin' here with my family' Wade smiled he would never admit to Jesse that he wanted him to stay but that smile was enough for both brothers to put their minds at ease.

'Jesse, am I a little man for not marryin' Zoe before the kid was born?'

Jesse switched his focus from his nephew to his brother 'What you talkin bout man?'

'Well I mean when I told Earl that Zoe was pregnant the first thing he said was 'whens the weddin' ? I mean its not like I dont think bout marryin' Zoe one day, just not now and not because she was pregnant but I feel like the whole town is judgin' me because I didnt do the 'honorable' thing'

'Wade..you love Zoe?'

'Of course'

'Well then, dont let that backwards town force you into somethin' you dont feel ready to do. You and Zoe got a good thing going right now so enjoy it and the rest will fall into place'. Wade smiled as he and Jesse stood there looking in on the baby, probably the most amazing and soon to be most adored baby in Bluebell.

For a man who hated hospitals he found himself in them a lot lately and he hated it. He finally persuaded most of the Bluebell residents to go home and enjoy their Christmas but he couldnt get rid of Lavon and Lemon, instead of having dinner with Brick or at the plantation they put their fighting aside for the day and enjoyed a Christmas dinner of cafeteria food and lukewarm coffee with Wade in Zoe's room as she slept soundly. Wade was beyond exhausted as he finally lay down on the 2 seater couch that night it had been along day too long but as he moved to get comfy on the couch he couldnt help but smile as he knew tomorrow when he woke up he would have a beautiful girlfriend and gorgeous baby son waiting for him, and that was all her could ask for.

**BOOM I finally got it finished ! Took so long, anyway thanks for all the favs follows and reviews keep doin' what your doin' and I'll have the next chapter up tonight :D Enjoy and thank you !**


	8. To new beginnings

**Sorry for taking so long ! I had to go out of town and didnt have my laptop, anyway hope you enjoy and please review and all that jazz :D Thanks a million x**

XXXXXXX

If you could sum the town of Bluebell up in 1 word that word would be gossip. The people of Bluebell loved gossip, from the young kids playing on the square to the old ladies at the bus stop benches everyone gossiped. It was what they do, like their trademark or something. They thrived on it, not in a mean or bitchy way but purely out of curiosity and boredom or so Zoe reckoned anyway. Gossip came quick and fast and could spread through town faster than the vomiting bug. The smallest things were gossiped about such as how many times someone was witnessed buying a bottle of whiskey that week or the big stuff, milestones in this little towns life like George and Lemons wedding that never happened or coming to town but this week, the week following Christmas was all about Wade and Zoe. Word of Zoe's collapse on Christmas Eve had made its way round town by Christmas morning and the news that the baby was born had hit before people could begin making left over turkey sandwiches. Details of Wade and Zoe's new arrival were kept under wraps as much as possible. Lavon had spent the last 5 days avoiding the town and his mayoral duties as much as he could but they always found a way, whether it was Dash coming to him about an urgent town issue or Cody offering to do odd jobs they found a way. The focus of this gossip hot spot was at the Rammer Jammer they gathered every day since Christmas to discuss what they had heard from that day but nothing more other than 'both mother and child are fine' emerged from their findings. That was until today. December 31st as Lavon was going to the Rammer Jammer for the first time in a week and had been told by Wade and Zoe that he could inform the residents of Bluebell of the baby's birth seen as he was coming home today.

It was a hectic morning at the Rammer Jammer there was a steady flow of customers as Wanda and the rest of the small staff worked their legs off, with Wade not being around the staff were finding it hard to cope with the towns peoples demands for fried chicken. Jesse and Annabeth sat the bar swatting off any lurkers who may try and get some in tell on the baby. Lavon braced himself as he walked into the bar and as if he had stuck out a remote and pressed mute, the place fell silent as he took off his hat, all eyes rested on the mayor and he felt more pressured now than he ever did whilst playing football.

'Mornin' y'all..' he got no response as everyone waited eagerly to hear what he had to say. He looked around the room as Jesse threw him a wink of approval...'Well folks it looks like we got ourselves our QB...Logan Kinsella 6 pounds 8 ounces!' he shouted proudly as cheers erupted throughout the bar as the towns people celebrated, one by one they shook hands with Lavon and Jesse in congratulations as Dash ordered Wanda to bring out the fresh lemonade. Lavon eventually made his way through the crowd and joined Annabeth and Jesse at the bar.

'Gosh you swear _they_ just had the kid huh' Jesse said as Lavon gulped down a glass of lemonade before signalling to Wanda for a refill.

'This is the biggest news to reach this town since, well Wade and Zoe in the first place...Once they get it out of their systems they will move onto the next big scandal'

Tom jumped up beside Lavon 'So what's he like ?'

'What's who like Tom?'

'You know the baby..what's Logan like ?'

''Well Tom when I left him he was combing his mustache browsing the web and dinning on cheese and fine wine...'

'Really...'

'No you fool ! He's a baby, the most he did all morning was spit up come on now, shoo' Tom walked away in silence as Jesse and Annabeth laughed at each other.

'So Lavon what time they comin' home at ?'

'Round 5 which reminds me' he swung around to face the crowd 'Hey everyone' he shouted 'if I find anyone hangin' round my plantation when Wade and Zoe come home Imma set Burt Reynolds on you, you hear me?!' There was silence ' Alright good' he gave a nod of satisfaction and took his seat again.

'So now that Wade and Zoe are home you can finally stop avoiding Lemon and Ruby' Annabeth said sneakily as Lavon turned to her.

'Hush now woman. I'm not avoidin' Lemon she is avoidin' me and you are correct I am avoidin' Ruby I dont know why she is here but the sooner she goes the better'

'Alright I gotta go, Wade asked me to assemble somethin' for him at the house which I still havent done! So I'll see you guys later' Jesse planted a kiss Annabeths cheek and jokingly leaned in to kiss Lavon.

'Get outta here man..come on now, kissin' the mayor' he shook his head in disgust.

'Lavon'

'Huh?'

'Go talk to Lemon. Now'

'Yes ma'am...I will see you later' he reluctantly stood up and made his way through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXX

Wade stretched out on the couch that had been his been his bed for the last 5 nights not that he slept much anyway. He resisted shutting his eyes because he knew if he did then he would never wake. He figured the more he resisted sleep the easier it would be. He looked over at the crib besides him to find Logan asleep and he figured if his son was sleeping then he could too, he tilted his head back and straight away he fell into a deep sleep but it didnt last for long as he felt something tapping against his head he tried to ignore it but who ever was doing the tapping persisted til he opened his eyes to find Zoe standing there with one had on her hip and Lavon standing beside her.

'You enjoying that nap?' she looked at him with that look he had seen too many times as Lavon fought back the laughs.

'I just closed my eyes for 2 seconds'

'Uh huh sure you did...' Wade forced himself upright and walked over and sat on the bed as Zoe began packing the last of her stuff. Only Zoe would manage to end up having half her wardrobe in hospital with her, everywhere Wade turned he found another item of her clothing. Lavon began bringing the bags out to the car as a nurse walked in.

'How's our favourite boy doin'? she said with a smile on her face.

'I'm good, bit tired..' Wade reciprocated the smile as Zoe hit him playfully as he winked at her 'Oh and Logan's good too I guess.'

'Well that's good, looks like your all set, I must say we will be sad to see this little man go' she said as she peered into the crib ' he really made working at Christmas enjoyable. But we'll be seeing him and you in 3 weeks, just for check ups. I've left the appointment cards at nurses station so just collect them on the way out..' she lent over the crib and gave Logan a light kiss.

'Bye you guys' she said as she headed for the door.

'Bye gorgeous' Wade shouted after her.

'Bye Wade' she couldnt help but laugh as she along with the rest of the nursing staff had no problem admitting they had enjoyed Wade's company over the last couple of days and they would miss having his sweet charm around the wards at nights. The banter was fun for him to as his only company was a new born baby and a drowsy girlfriend. He turned back to face Zoe who was less than impressed as he pulled her in closer to him.

'Aww come on doc you know I only have a thing for Manhattan surgeons who have babies...' he leaned up and kissed her as she brought her arms around his neck ' Well I tick all the boxes then dont I' she continued to kiss him as he ran his hands up her back and she ran her hands through his hair but their fun was interrupted when a series of loud wails came from the crib. Zoe put her forehead against Wades 'I guess we are gonna have to get used to that huh' Wade laughed as he rested his hands on her thighs 'Yeah I guess we are. I have to go get some stuff from the car anyway but I'll kiss you later' He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the car as Zoe lifted the baby out of the crib. She sat down on the couch slowly as she held the baby close to her, although she was sore from the surgery nothing was going to keep her from holding the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life.

Zoe had delivered babies before but never had she ever gotten the feeling she got every time she held Logan. Lavon was right, it is different when its your own child. Although Wade said he looked like Zoe she had to disagree she reckoned he was a mix of both, he had her eyes and her button nose but had Wades wispy sandy hair and elf-like ears, the ears Zoe always joked about but secretly loved so much. She rocked him slowly as he held a tight grip to her index finger as he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

'You know I'll never admit it to your dad, but I was the one who told him not to wear protection that night...and I am kinda happy I did.' She stroked the side of his face with her thumb 'Never tell him I told you that, the satisfaction of him being right will be the death of me' she smiled as she leaned back in the seat 'and he will also try and tell you that I was the one to blow the fuse box every time but it was also him and that stupid amp. I hate that thing, your never getting one ok?' she smiled as she looked down at her son. She had focused so much of her life on her career she had never really given much thought to marriage and kids but as she looked down at Logan she couldnt help but think how could she not have wanted this all along.

'Hey you ready' Wade stuck his head in around the door. He was followed by Lavon who was carrying the carrier in one hand and blanket in the other. 'Remind me again when Lavon Hayes became y'alls personal slave?'

'When you said you wanted to be godfather' he had no comeback to that and put down the carrier on the couch and grabbed the final set of bags. Wade hunkered down to Zoe's level as he strapped Logan in, he put both his hands on her knees and smiled.

'You ready for this?' she put her hands on his chest 'Oh god there isnt going to be like a whole town event waiting for us when we get back is there?'. Wade laughed as stood up and picked up the carrier 'No, Lavon gave them strict instructions not to go anywhere near the plantation or he would set Burt Reynolds on them' he put his arm around Zoe as they walked down the corridor 'I cant wait to sleep in my own bed tonight' she said as she leaned in close to his body.

'You cant wait ? I cant wait, I never want to sleep on a 2 seater couch ever again! And it will be nice to have you next to me again..kickin' me and hoggin' the covers' he kissed her as they made their way to the nurses station to fill out some forms before meeting Lavon at the car.

'So Lavon tell me, what has happened in Bluebell since Christmas Eve?'

'Well apart from you guys havin' the kid not much..oh that snow machine Dash insisted on getting broke the day after Christmas and the guys from Birmingham refuse to take it back so I got a snow machine in my office, I gotta sort that out oh and Rose and Max are back together apparently but I was only half listenin' and that's about it'

'And how about your women' Wade interjected cheekily knowing full well Lavon was being a baby about the whole situation.

'Hey..careful now, I said I was driving Logan home I said nothin' bout you'

'Lavon please tell me you have assured Lemon you want to be with her' Zoe said as if it was common knowledge to the whole world.

'Well, I uh..well I mean we spent Christmas together so she knows where I stand on the whole thing'

'You guys had dinner with me and I fell asleep half way through, wouldnt exactly call that ' letting her know..' man' Lavon shot him a glare. 'Alright no more talkin' about Lavon Hayes or his women in Lavon Hayes car..you'll wake the baby'

'So what you doing for New Years Lavon?' Wade said trying to keep his eyes open but was finding it difficult.

'Well Brick is having a New Year party, so I cant go there. Dash is having a themed party so Im goin' nowhere near there ! And that's about it really so I guess I'll just hang with you guys..what's y'alls plans ?'

'Sleep' Wade and Zoe said in unison as they pulled up at the plantation. Wade hopped out first to see if there were any citizens hiding in the bushes, he gave them the all clear as he carefully took the carrier from the back seat of the car and tried not to wake the baby as they made their way to the house. As they approached the house they could hear a great amount of noise coming from the kitchen. Wade and Zoe looked at each other in confusion.

'Lavon you said there wouldn't be a town event waiting for us when we got home'

'The only people comin' round is Jesse and Annabeth..I dont know who that is' Lavon looked at Wade. He took a step back and put his arm across Zoe as Lavon slowly opened the kitchen door to find Lemon and Ruby standing there having a full on bitch fight.

'So that was your plan all along huh? Break me and Lavon up and then be there for him until eventually he would fall for you ? Typical Lemon Breeland'

'I will have you know Ms Jefferies I did nothing of the sort I may have wished you fall into a dark hole but I have never plotted for it to happen.'

'Alright alright break it up..y'all gonna wake my godson!'. Ruby and Lemon both looked at Lavon and Wade and Zoe in embarrassment as they never heard them come in but that only delayed the bickering for a few minutes as the two women quickly picked up where they left off.

'Lavon, stop acting like a baby and deal with this please!' Lemon begged him as he looked over at Wade and Zoe for support but they began to walk across the room 'So we're gonna go upstairs, thanks for the ride buddy and we'll see ya later...good luck!' They hurried out of the room as Lavon stood there and all he could do was give a little nervous laugh as he faced his women.

XXXXXXXXX

Wade and Zoe lay on the bed as the listened to the screams downstairs, then there was a door slam a few more screams and then a second door slam and then a 3rd and final door slam.

'Either Lemon has killed both of them and is burying the bodies or they have all gone and Lavon is chasing after one of them, hopefully Lemon' Wade turned to her 'Either way we're home alone...well kinda' he looked down at Logan laying between them fast asleep with both arms up by his head.

'How is it all he does is sleep, what has he done to be so tired ?' Wade joked as he rubbed his hand along his sons stomach and turned to face Zoe.

'Well it has been a long couple of days for all of us' Zoe said as she looked across at Wade. He looked so tired, not his usual self as he stared down at the baby. He also hadnt been acting like himself apart from banter with nurses Wade was silent and responsible and mature.

'Wade.'

'Yeah..'

'What's wrong? Your being unusually quite, like something's bothering you'

'I'm fine I'm just really tired, not really been sleepin' these last few nights' he leaned in and kissed her but she wasnt convinced.

'Wade..I'm not buying it. What's going on ?' He knew he couldnt get around it and she wouldnt let it go so he finally gave in.

'I cant help but feel like the last couple of days have been my fault..' Zoe readjusted herself to face Wade.

'What do you mean your fault ? I collapsed-'

'Yeah while I was with Jesse and George drivin' to Mobile' he dropped his head 'The doctor said it was due to stress, stress that I caused !'

'You didnt make Earl fall off that roof Wade-'

'No worse, I promised Earl I would fix the roof so really that's my fault too.' he started to become agitated in the bed 'I put my father in hospital and my girlfriend and my son. Who does that Zoe ? Who manages to put 3 people in surgery in the space of 3 months ? And then you had to go through it alone and so did Earl. Because of me you were unconscious and I was in a waiting room for the birth of our son' he got up off the bed and searched for his jacket before going out the door. Zoe put Logan in his crib , switched on the baby monitor and chased down the stairs after Wade. He made it to the kitchen door before she caught up with him.

'Wade stop' she jumped between him and the door 'Hey, just stop ok' she could see the hurt in his face as he avoided eye contact with her but that didnt stop her.

'Were you really going to run out on me and Logan after just 5 days?' she smiled as she put her hands on his chest 'None of what happened was your fault Wade, I _need _you to know that ok? Look I'm fine, Logan's fine and Earl's fine. Even if you were with me when I collapsed what would you have done? I'm the doctor in this relationship remember?' he smiled as he put his hands on her hips ' And you wouldnt have been allowed in the operating room anyway so don't get hung up on that. I wouldnt have made it through these last few days without you never mind these last 9 months' she reached up to kiss him as he moved his hands up along her back.

He kissed her for a few more minutes until he reluctantly pulled away 'I would love to continue this doc but we're both tired and that's just recipe for disaster...' she buried her head into his chest 'Yeah I guess your right. What you wanna do ?'

He paused and looked around 'I wanna have a shower, I wanna eat and I wanna be able to sit on my couch in my boxers!' Zoe let out a laugh as Wade began to relax 'Cause you can't really do that in the hospital..!'

'Yeah it kinda goes against hospital policies alright' she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Ok so I know we can't exactly go _out _tonight but I think I might be able to throw somethin' together-'

'You don't have to do anything-' he put his index finger on her lip. 'I want to. But first I gotta have a shower !' he kissed her before going upstairs.

Zoe took a seat at the counter and in front of her placed 4 bottles and the carton of formula and began making up the bottles when George walked in.

'Hey.. just in time, pass me that kettle and a spoon please' George obliged as he took as seat beside her and watched her measure out the boiling water and carefully placed the required amount of formula.

'I came by lookin' for Lavon thought you guys would be asleep'

'Oh yeah that's it we're just the old boring couple who sit in every night that no one wants to talk to. I get it George dont worry' she joked as she screwed the tops onto the bottles.

'What's up?'

'Nothin' I was just wonderin' what Lavon was doin' tonight whether he was goin' to Bricks or..'

'Lavon is busy with his women. He hasnt time to party until he sorts things out' she said proudly as she put the bottles in the fridge.

'And you and Wade?'

'Well we'll probably fall asleep in front of the tv but not before feeding every 4 hours and changing diapers like there is no tomorrow. So all in all a very exciting night.'

George laughed ' Ok so I guess the party aint here huh ?' Zoe shook her head as the monitor sounded, George took the shrieks as his cue to leave as Zoe made her way upstairs she figured the exhaustion had finally got the best to her as the closer she got to the bedroom the crying seemed to stop. She walked in to find Wade lying down on the bed in nothing but his boxers and a wife beater, he was fast asleep but held a tight grip to Logan who clung to his chest. Zoe couldnt help but smile as she looked in on her two boys, the two boys she never even imagined having and now she couldnt imagine life without them. She shut the door behind her as she walked over to the bed and curled up beside Wade. He only moved to put one of his arms around her but still holding on tight to Logan, It was only a matter of minutes before all 3 were sound asleep, both Wade and Zoe knew it wouldnt be easy, that there would be tough times ahead but for right now, for New Years Eve they were fine, just fine.

**Hope you enjoyed :D Next chapter up Monday I'd say then oh yeah...Hart Of Dixie is back Tuesday wahoooo :) Anyway please reveiw fav and follow and share :) Thanks x**


	9. How about we leave the house

**BOOM ! Hope you enjoy. Hart Of Dixie tomorrow wahooooooo :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

One of the things Lavon loved most about Bluebell was its mornings, just as the sun was coming up there was a blanket of peace and tranquility across town as the bakery put out the freshly baked bread for all to smell and the church bells rang out to signal a new day. This all occurred around 7am when most Bluebell residents were awakening from their nights sleep. At the plantation however it was a different story, and on this particular day it was mayhem as Lavon slowly trudged down the stairs as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

'Lavon its not like you to sleep this late..its almost 12?' Lavon shot Wade a look that could kill as he took a seat beside him at the counter.

'Yeah its also not like me to be up at 3,4,5 in the mornin' listenin' to probably the baby with the strongest set of lungs in North America, oh yeah I've been doing that for the past week now haven't I?!'.

'Well you did say you wanted to be godfather...' Wade said into his cereal but Lavon chose to ignore his cheeky comment and poured some coffee into his mug. He was so grouchy but couldnt understand how Wade was his normal quite self.

'First day back at work huh?'

'Yeah I think if I ask for anymore time off Wanda will kill me herself, I'm only goin' in for a while be back round 5' He finished off his cereal as Zoe walked into the kitchen and put Logan in the bassinet in the living room.

'Lavon I forgot to tell you. Someone called while you were asleep about a meeting in Mobile that has been rearranged for 1 today' she walked over to Wade as Lavon stared up at the clock 'Zoe, it's 12 now? I have to be at that meeting in an hour!'

'Well then you better get goin' buddy..' Wade stood smiling as Lavon rushed around the room before running out.

'We're really testing his patience aren't we?' she smiled up and kissed him 'Before you go, one of the legs on the crib is broken and it keeps making a noise every time Logan moves so can you take a look at it please'

'Yeah sure'

'Also did you get the diapers I asked for last night? And the shampoo and the cream from the pharmacy ?' Wade looked up, he had completely forgot everything she just mentioned 'Doc I am so sorry but I will get all those things on my way to the hospital tomorrow when I go to collect your prescription'

'The prescription you were meant to collect yesterday?' she was not impressed as he moved closer to her 'I am so sorry Zoe but I will get them all, I promise' she couldnt stay mad at him as he gave that Wade smile. 'You get away with it this time Kinsella' she kissed him as he let out a sigh of relief.

'Are you sure your gonna be ok here all day ? I mean with Lavon out and me at work?'

'Yeah I'll be fine Annabeth is going to call round later so no need to panic'

'You know Doc, we are gonna have to leave the plantation eventually, we cant spend our whole lives locked up in the house just cause of the crazy people we live with' she smiled 'I know but if we go out then people are going to corner us and you know..be all "Bluebell" and I just dont have the energy for it. Plus its fun to watch them squirm'.

Wade laughed as he dropped to his knees to examine the crib, he fiddled with the legs of the crib before rooting through his tool box. ' It's not broken doc, just loose'

'Well I thought it was broken maybe it was just put together poorly' she smiled at him as she crinkled her nose. Wade laughed as he slid under the crib and tightened the leg it didnt take as long as Zoe thought as she she began to tidy away clothes hanging around the room without paying much attention to Wade.

'Hey be careful on your way out ' she said with her head in the wardrobe ' I saw a nail sticking out-'

'OUCH' Wade screamed as he emerged from under the crib. He managed to get to his feet as Zoe rushed over to him. She didnt need him to take off his shirt for her to notice the patch of blood on his freshly washed shirt.

'Come here' she lifted off his shirt to examine the cut properly 'Its not that bad doc, you can just clean it up and stick a band aid on it. I'm fine...'

'First off don't lie, I know its hurting you, second I cant clean it up here, you need stitches and Lavon's medical kit is not that extensive and thirdly your going to need a tetanus shot, we dont know where that nail has been.'

'I do not need a shot'

'Yes you do'

'Doc I am not gettin' a shot, no' he shouted into her as she went into the bathroom and came back out with a wet towel.

'Here put this on it' she put the towel against his side 'Ouch' he winced 'See it does hurt', he followed her out the door and down the stairs still holding the towel against his cut.

'Wait what are we gonna do? Lavon isnt home who's gonna look after Logan?' she looked into the bassinet at the sleeping baby.

'Well I guess we have to stay here then and not get a shot..' he said pretending to be sad.

'Not so fast. Go put a shirt on and I'll get the stroller. We're doing it Wade, we are finally introducing Logan to the wacky world of Bluebell.' she redirected him upstairs as she got the stroller she was a woman on a mission and Wade couldnt stop her as he searched for a shirt.

It was a nice day as they walked through the plantation, Zoe who was admittedly nervous about running into Burt Reynolds kept both eyes in front of her and held a tight grip of the strollers handles.

'Is it still bleeding heavily?'

Wade lifted up his shirt and moved the towel away 'Yeah' he winced as he put the towel back over it.

'Ok well hang on we are nearly there' she said as they turned on to the main street 'Why you so nervous about getting the tetanus shot?' Wade got uncomfortable 'I uh I just dont want to get it because you know... I dont want you to worry' he looked him as he saw the wheels in Zoe's head slowly begin to turn.

'Oh my god...' she said out loud 'Your scared of needles!'

'No I am not !'

'Yes you are! That's why you couldnt stay in the room with me when the doctor came in, your scared of them..Wade that is so cute! She put her arm on his.

'Ok alright fine I am scared, I dont like them they hurt and..I just dont like them' Zoe began to laugh as they approached the surgery. Wade managed to lift the stroller up the steps and pull open the door all while holding the towel in place. They walked into the waiting room to find it packed to the rafters, all the seats were taken and many leaning against the walls. Zoe's jaw dropped as she looked over at Wade, never in all the time she had been here had there ever been so many patients. They didnt get to stare for much longer as someone noticed them and soon they were swarmed by people looking into the stroller at the baby who slept through it all.

'Alright folks alright calm down, what's going on here?' Brick interrupted the fun by pushing through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about.

' how nice of you to come back to work on the busiest day of the you' Zoe couldnt tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic but she decided to take it as a compliment 'Sorry Brick I'm not back to work, Wade cut himself on a nail and he need stitches and a shot' she kept walking as Brick pursed his lips and mumbled something before calling a patient into his office.

Zoe pulled Wade into her office and shut the door behind her. She put the stroller into the corner and instructed him to sit on the examination table.

'No need to look so scared, I've given you stitches before'

'Yeah and it hurt like hell'

'Hey!'

He laughed as she began to clean away the cut 'You know I'm beginning to think you only cut your stomach so you can show off your abs..' Wade smiled 'well admittedly that was the plan the first time but my efforts went to waste cause you left me in the rain without even a kiss' he looked up at her just like he did that night all those years ago. She looked him in the eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips were touching when someone burst through the door.

'ZOE' Rose shrieked as she ran over and hugged her. Wade threw his head back and sighed.

'Rose, I am kinda busy at the moment' she looked over at Wade but Rose wasnt phased 'It's just Wade? I have been waiting to see you since you came home but every time I tried Lavon stopped me!'

'I was wondering why you hadnt called around, you were on the list of people allowed in, Lavon was just being grouchy.'

'Well good because I have been dying to see Logan!' she bounced around with excitement as she looked at the stroller 'Well he's all yours just dont break him we've grown kinda fond of him'

'I wont I promise' she pushed the stroller over to the desk and sat down. Zoe turned back to Wade who had put a band aid on over his cut and had a big smile on his face.

'Wade! Why would you do that? Stop being such a baby'

'But Doc-'

'No buts' she reached for the needle as Wade grew anxious 'Ok bend over..'

'WHAT?'

Zoe laughed 'Im just joking' she wiped an alcohol wipe over a section of his arm as he being to fidget he looked over at Rose who was holding Logan. 'I dont want Logan to see me suffer' Zoe rolled her eyes 'Rose you wanna take Logan out to Addie while I look after my other child...?'

'Yeah sure...good luck Wade, it hurts.'

'Ok bye Rose and dont loose my kid' he said as she shut the door behind her he turned back round to face Zoe 'You have no more excuses now' and before he could argue she stuck the needle in his arm.

'Oh my god...Zoe Hart you have done a lot of things to me most of which I enjoy but not this, this was just mean' she smiled as she began to stitch up the wound and continued to listen to Wade moan.

XXXXXXXX

'See that wasnt too bad was it?' Zoe said as she disposed of her medical gloves and handed him his shirt. He could only look up at her with puppy dog eyes as he button up his shirt.

'I am starving after all that, you wanna treat me to lunch at the Rammer Jammer?' he fixed his collar as they walked out the door 'I dunno doc I think maybe you should be treatin' me after that ordeal' he leaned in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck 'Well I guess you will need some looking after tonight' he laughed between kisses 'I do, I really do' she let him kiss her for a while longer before she pulled away 'No come on, Rose is probably wondering what's taking us so long..I'll kiss you later' she said as she took him by the hand.

They walked out to find Addie and Rose looking in on Logan who was asleep. 'I must say you guys, we all thought this would be a disaster but you guys seem to be doin' real good at this whole parent thing and he is gorgeous, like so gorgeous I want to take him home'

'Well thank you for having so much faith in us Addie and he is isnt he' Zoe peered into the stroller as her phone sounded 'Oh its probably Lavon wondering where we are'

'Hello?'

_'Zoe..finally I have been ringing your house phone all morning but there was no answer'_

'Mom?'

'_Yes Zoe mom, the woman who gave you life, listen I am just calling to say I'm just about to board my flight so I should be in Mobile at say around 7 if all goes smoothly'_

'Mom what are you talking about? Why are you flying to Mobile and why are you only telling me as you board the plane?'

'_I'm flying to Mobile to see my grandson and I'm only reminding you in case you forgot after Wade told you..Zoe I know you have been busy lately but your making it out like you have no idea I'm coming..'_

'No mom its ok we'll uh we'll see you soon ok bye' she hung up before her mother could reply and looked straight at Wade with a very angry look 'Wade a moment please' he looked around as he knew he was in trouble but couldnt for the life of him remember what for. He followed her into the office.

'When exactly were you going to tell me that my mother was flying in TODAY' Wade's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the late night phone call he had with her mother a few nights ago but when he went up to tell her she was asleep and he didnt want to wake her but he knew she wouldn't accept that as a reason.

'Zoe I am so sorry, I meant to tell you but you were asleep and then it just slipped my mind! But please dont be mad at her because you know you cant be angry with her cause she is going to be here for 2 and a half weeks-'

'Two and a half weeks?! Wade ! I cannot deal with two and a half weeks of my mother. Anything else you want to tell me ? Is my father jetting in from Paris ?'

'Ok so what you were just not going to tell me my mom was coming to town and then leave her stranded at the airport?'

'Zoe I'm sorry it slipped my mind I have been so busy lately I forgot'

'Like you forgot my prescription and my shampoo and Logans diapers?'

'Well I would remember to collect her eventually, just a few days late and I apologised for those other things'

'This isnt funny Wade. I am so mad right now..I just cant look at you right now' she swung the door open to see Brick admiring Logan 'Change of plans Brick, I actually am coming back to work today' she looked back at Wade 'Doc what are you doing? You cant go back to work now especially not while I'm on my way to work? Who is going to mind Logan?'

'I'm sorry Wade I cant really talk right now I have a patient. I will see you Logan and my mother this evening' she threw him the changing bag and ushered him out of her office. She had that stubborn look on her face he had seen so often as he pushed the stroller out of the building still a bit confused what had happened as he made his way to the Rammer Jammer.

'Well well well look who it is' Wanda said as she stood with one hand on her hip and a tray in the other Wade gave a quick smile as he threw the changing under the counter and placed the carrier on the counter.

'Wanda..'

'You wanna explain why he's on the counter?'

'Because Zoe Hart is certifiably crazy,still.' Wanda sensed he was angry so decided to leave it and instead admired Logan. Wade learned that day it was difficult to work while looking after a baby, serving customers all while trying to feed a baby and then change him was hard not to mention the endless cries he let out that was less than impressive for the towns people of Bluebell trying to enjoy their fried chicken. He knew this was Zoe's way of getting back at him for forgetting all the things he did, but this was taking it a notch too far and now he was beginning to get angry as he had to leave Wanda yet again.

'Wanda I gotta go to the airport to collect Zoe's mom'

'Wade...'

'I know I'm sorry but she's bein' all...Zoe and I really cant piss her off even more' Wanda sighed as she could see the desperation in his eyes. 'Alright fine go but as soon as that kid can hold his head up you are working the night shift for a full week'

'Thank you !' he gathered up his belongings and put Logan back in the stroller, he had 40 minutes before Mrs Hart arrived and he could not afford to be late or Zoe would kill him. Luckily for him the flight was delayed so he had time to change Logans diaper and give Zoe a ring but she didnt answer. He waited in the empty arrivals as Logans slept soundly in his stroller by his side, he was so tired and frustrated at Zoe he almost didnt see walk through the doors.

'Wade!' he looked up to see her standing there with 3 bags at her feet 'Mrs Hart' he stood up to greet her as she gave him a big hug 'I thought Zoe was going to be here but you are just an even better surprise and so is he' she looked in at the sleeping baby 'I wont hug him just yet, let him sleep'

'Yeah he doesnt really sleep apart from when he's around other people' Mrs Hart smiled 'I thinks that's always the case dear' Wade carried her bags as she pushed the stroller to the car.

'So where is that daughter of mine?'

Wade tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, she's uh she's workin'...she wasnt meant to be off for a bit longer but Brick needed her so you know..' he tried to sound as convincing as possible but he knew she didnt buy it. 'If its alright with you I have to make a few stops but it wont take long'

'Dont worry bout it, you take your time dear' He nodded as he pulled in outside the hospital.

Lavon stood outside the kitchen door, he had a sore neck and his ears were ringing after listening to old men bicker over town boundaries for the whole day and the thought of walking in to the endless screams was painful. He took a deep breath before walking through the door but to his surprise found only Zoe sitting at the counter feeling very sorry for herself.

'Big Z..why am I not hearing the usual screams?' Zoe looked up at him with a big sulk on her face and Lavon sensed now was not the time to joke.

'What's wrong?'

'I was a complete bitch to Wade today when he didnt deserve it and I punished him by leaving Logan with him all day and making him go to the airport to collect my mom'

'Wait what ? Your mom is comin' to town? How did you not tell me ?'

'Because I didnt know until this afternoon, Wade forgot to tell me and I got angry hence the abandonment of my child and spending the day with Brick... but on the upside Wade and I finally left the house and introduced Logan to Bluebell.'

'Oh yeah, and how that go?'

'I dont know because I left him them and I spent the day in my office..oh god Lavon I am a horrible mother'

'Aww come on now Zoe...your not a horrible mother and Wade will forgive you but you know what Lavon Hayes thinks?'

'What does Lavon Hayes think?'

'Lavon Hayes thinks that you are scared your mom wont think your a good enough mom' Zoe looked him in the eyes ' And you are dumping it all on Wade because you know he'll take it because he loves you' he stood up and made his way to the hallway 'He can't do it all on his own Zoe, the only way this will work is if it works both ways...and your mother is going to think your a brilliant mom, because you are. Now if you excuse me I am going to try get some sleep before Mister Logan comes home and screams the house down'

Zoe could only laugh as the kitchen door opened and in walked her mom with a huge smile on her face 'Zoe..' she went straight over and gave her a big hug 'Mother..' she embraced the hug but her eyes solely fixed on Wade who walked in behind her.

'Mom you think maybe you could take Logan and Wade will follow up with your bags after? I need to talk to him.' she looked him right in the eyes as he handed the baby over. They waited until she had left the room before Wade threw his coat on the counter a long with the diapers, shampoo, cream and prescription Zoe had asked for and began move bags to avoid Zoe but it wasnt working.

'Wade..' he tried to ignore her as he searched for the rest of the bags until she knocked it out of his hand. 'Wade please..' he let out a sigh as he gave in and moved over to sit at the counter. There was a moments silence before Zoe spoke.

'I'm sorry how I acted today...it was immature and unfair and you shouldnt always be taking crap from me. I could use my mom as an excuse but that wouldnt be fair I am just so tired and bored in this house and when you hurt yourself today it just made me remember how much I love working and when you forgot to tell me about my mom I saw it as an opportunity to get angry at you and I saw that as a reason to go back to work when really I miss it, just like I know you miss working at the Rammer Jammer'

'I'm sorry I keep forgettin' everythin' you ask for...and for just presuming you want to spend all day every day here with me and Logan, its not fair, but I think you might be right maybe we can start lookin' at slowly goin' back to work so we don't go completely mad' he put his hand on her leg and she reciprocated this action by leaning her head on his shoulder ' I love spending time with you and Logan but its not good for us to be locked up in this house all the time.'

He looked down at her 'I love you' she put her hand on his 'I love you too' she turned to him as he kissed her softly on the lips she moved her hands up and rested them on his face.

'I'm gonna go bring your mom's bags to her room...Logan needs a bottle, I gave him one before I left for the airport but..'

'I'll do it dont worry...you get him ready for bed and I'll bring it up and Wade..'

He turned around to face her 'Yeah ?'

'Thank you for putting up with me' he laughed as he picked up the bags 'My pleasure doc' he said as he winked at her. Zoe locked up the house and switched off the lights as she made her way down the hall to her mothers room.

'Sorry we can't give you a room upstairs, Lavon is remodeling one of the guest rooms and we are in the other one but this one is nice and you will escape Logan's screams'

'I must say Zoe, I feel like I'm the youngest here, Lavon is asleep, Logan's asleep and Wade is nearly asleep and its not even half 9!' Candice said as she sat on her bed cradling Logan.

'I know I'm sorry but it's been a long day slash week slash 9 months..Logan doesnt really like sleeping' She brushed her finger across his face while noticed the tiredness in her daughters eyes 'Well how about for tonight I take him..' she took the bottle from Zoe's hand 'Are you sure ? Cause mom he really doesnt sleep, like at all'

'Zoe go..be with Wade, I could tell there was something bothering him in the car and this is the perfect opportunity for me to be with my grandson and you to be with Wade' Zoe didnt argue with her mother as she kissed Logan goodnight and left the room. She could hear the snores coming from Lavons room as she switched off the hall light.

Wade stood in front of the mirror in his undewear examining his wound. It still hurt as he pulled the bandage off his skin 'I must say Doc you didn't do as bad a job as I expected' he shouted out to her as he heard her close the door.

'I don't know whether to take that as a compliment Wade but thanks' she joined him in the bathroom as he let her examine the cut 'Wheres the boy?'

'My mom is going to take him tonight'

'Is that right..?' he slowly moved his hand up her back as she tried to focus on the cut but couldnt resist letting him hold her 'Yeah..but I wouldnt get too used to it because once she realizes he doesn't sleep he'll be all ours..' he smiled as he pulled her into him 'Well we best make the most of the time we have then wont we' he leaned in to kiss her as he picked her up. She laughed as he placed her down on the bed and began to kiss her.

He began to unbutton her shirt as she ran her hands through his hair they couldnt stop smiling as their lips crashed together, it had been while since they had been together and although they were both excited they were also nervous.

'Wait Wade..' she pushed him off her 'You hear that?' Wade looked around in confusion 'Hear what? I dont hear anythin' he resumed kissing her but she pushed him off again.

'No it's Logan he's crying.'

'No he isnt that's just Lavon snoring.. he suffers from bad nasal congestion' he joked as he rested his hand on her stomach.

'No you jerk, I think Logan might be crying we should probably go and get him'

'Ok first off he isnt crying and secondly your mom can deal with it and thirdly we should continue this because it has been a long time and you promised you would look after me with the cut n'all..' he looked down on her with puppy dog eyes but it was no use she had made up her mind.

'Ok fine I'll go get him' he got up off the bed and searched for his jeans.

'Thank you..' she said as she watched him walk out the door.

**Hope you enjoy..I am writing the next chapter now so hopefully have that up tomorrow, Please review and share and fav and all that shiz :D Thanks x**


	10. The mechanics of loving Zoe Hart

**I actually hate fanfiction ! I had written the most amazing chapter and it crashed and didn't manage to save the chapter but did save the title ? I don't know if anyone lives in a house where a baby has suffered from colic but I have and it is awful so I am writing from experience! Anyway sorry this chapter took so long real life took over I guess. Hope you enjoy !**

It was 3 am and Wade and Zoe found themselves where they usually found themselves. Pacing the floor trying to comfort Logan who screamed bloody murder and refused to sleep or feed. This nightly routine began about a 3 weeks ago when at 1:50am exactly Logan woke up screaming crying completely out of the blue, the screams were filled with pain and angst as nothing could comfort him. He turned purple in the face and wriggled ferociously when laid out on the bed. This happened every night at exactly 1:50am and stopped at 3:15am. Lavon figured it was his reaction to Zoe's mother deciding to stay in town longer and Wade agreed but Zoe wasn't convinced. Not only was this mysterious event taking its toll on Logan it was also taking its toll on everyone else in the house. Lavon had considered installing sound proof doors and Wade and Zoe were so exhausted they spent the days and nights snapping at each other and bickering over the smallest of things that resulted in Wade sleeping on the couch.  
Tonight was no different as they took residence in the kitchen. Wade held the young baby against his body, pacing the floor but it was no use as Logans screams only stopped briefly to spit up but quickly resumed as Wade wiped the spit from his bare chest. Zoe sat at the counter flicking through one of her medical books.

'Now is not the time to be catchin' up on your readin' doc...' Zoe scoffed at his comment as she continued reading 'Im not reading for fun Wade..' she lifted the baby out of Wades hands and laid him out on the changing mat on the counter. She examined his throat and felt his stomach.

'I think he might have colic..' she said to herself as she reached for another book. She resumed to her research and failed to notice the worried look on Wade's face as he put his hands on Logans stomach.

'Whats that? How can we treat it?'

'Its not really anything medically...'

'Whoa thanks Doc brilliant insight, thank you' his frustration was growing as he picked Logan up and rested his head on his chest.

'No need to be sarcastic Wade. Colic is something that occurs between birth and 3 months, its a period of distress that can be triggered for no reason and can last for anything to 3 days to 3 weeks or 3 months, you just cant tell. When babies get it they just scream uncontrollably, refuse to feed and their stomach can become very tight and tense..just like his is now.'

'So we cant do anythin' for him ?' he grew worried as Zoe continued 'Well not medically no but we can try and make him comfortable and just hope it passes soon..and try not to kill each other while we're at it'

Wade nodded as he knew Zoe wasn't referring only to Logan's colic but their own problems. It seems the lack of sleep and alone time was beginning to take its toll as for the 4th night in a row Wade found himself lying on the couch. It began when Zoe came to the conclusion that the reason Logan wasn't sleeping was because of Wade's snoring and even though it was discovered it was not his snoring being the reason for his screams, Zoe still insisted he sleep on the couch. Wade who was so scared of upsetting her just went with it even though all he wanted was to lie next to her, not that it would be any better because ever since her mother had arrived in town Zoe had been acting very strange and any chance they had of alone time she would find a reason to leave.  
He also found himself looking after Logan most nights and on this particular night, when Zoe had gone to bed and the screaming had stopped Wade sat up with his son who was content with sitting in his fathers arms and watch as Wade dangled a soft toy of some sort in front of him. They weren't alone for long though as Lavon came through the kitchen door. Wade looked over to see who was coming through the door at 3:30 in the morning.

'Where were you..' he asked as Lavon took a seat across from him.

'Lemons...'

'Oh yeah and how'd that go?' he asked knowing full well Lavon and Lemon were on thin ice as Ruby was still in town.

'She said she wont consider us until Ruby goes..and Ruby has apparently decided she wants to give life in Bluebell another shot so I don't know what to do' Wade nodded sympathetically as he playfully tickled Logan's stomach.

'So have you made the couch your permanent bed or...?'

Wade scoffed 'I don't know Zoe's just bein'..I don't even know anymore. It feels like she blames me for Logan not sleepin' and her bein' tired all the time and I just don't know what to do..she just keeps pushin' me away and I don't know just how much longer we can go on livin' like this'

'So you guys have fight or..'

'No it's more the uh mechanics of the relationship if you get me' Lavon smiled and nodded 'How bad ?'

'Bad..' Wade put his hands over Logans ears to deafen him not that it mattered but it was still his mother they were talking about 'I don't want to sound like a pig Lavon but I am dyin' over here!..Before Logan was born Zoe and I were at it like rabbits but now, now I'm lucky to kiss her. I know things are gonna be different now that this little guy is here but I miss her..' he cradled Logan in his arms ' I know there is somethin' else goin' on with her but she wont let me in and I am so afraid to upset her. I dunno I guess I thought we had moved passed all this crap, but maybe I was wrong.'

Lavon grew worried as he sat up right in his seat 'Wade you gotta talk to Zoe. what ever is going on with her, you know is something small but she has been given time to think about it so she has blown it completely out of proportion' As Wade took on Lavons advice Logan began to drift off to sleep. Over the past couple of weeks Wade had noticed Logan was beginning to snore and he was quick to tell Lavon about it and so for the next 20 minutes the two men sat up talking and listening to the small baby snore before Wade carried him upstairs. He quietly opened the door and placed Logan in his crib as he looked over at Zoe who was asleep in bed, she wasn't wearing one of his shirts which she usually did but rather a pair of silk pajamas. Wade considered taking his chance and climb in beside her but he changed his mind and headed back down the stairs as his frustration grew.

The next morning Wade had gone to work by the time Zoe woke up to find Logan downstairs in his bouncer as Lavon kept a watchful eye on him. He was busy preparing breakfast when he noticed Zoe enter the kitchen.

'Big Z...'

She made her way straight over to Logan who rested in his bouncer on the counter and gave him a kiss 'Morning Lavon..' she took as seat at the counter as she stared blankly at him preparing some toast 'So just how mad is he?'

Lavon put down his plate ' He's not mad, just hurt...and confused' Zoe stared up at him hopelessly as he continued 'Zoe, Wade loves you more than you will ever know and has done since the day you got to town..and he loves Logan too but he cannot do this on his own, I mean the guy works all day, double shifts then comes home to a screamin' son and then a screamin' girlfriend follows then after an evenin' of lookin' after Logan and doin' odd jobs round here, he stays up all night with Logan all because he loves you Zoe and I know you love him too but lately it seems like your too busy screamin' at him than showin' you love him...there's only so far you can push someone even if that someone is Wade..'

He gathered up a pile of files and papers and threw them all into his brief case before heading for the door 'I have to go there a group of very angry old ladies waitin' to discuss the lack of benches in the town so if you'll excuse me...' he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him leaving just Zoe and Logan looking at each other.

'So what do we do Logan, huh? How do we show your dad that we love him' she lifted him out of the bouncer and made her way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Rammer Jammer Wade was taking his frustrations out on everyone and everything that stood in front of him and so much to the point Wanda took him off the post of taking orders and summoned him to work the bar. Normally he was willing to talk to anyone who sat in front of him and most of the time the entire town would approach him and look to see pictures of Logan but today they knew better as he huffed and puffed and violently stocked the bottles of beer away. One man not afraid to approach him however was George. He grew up with Wade he could tell when he was angry and he knew the more time Wade had to think about it, the worse his mood became a lot like a certain Manhattan Doctor they both knew and he prepared himself for the worst as he took a seat the bar.

'Mornin' sunshine' he said with a smile on his face as Wade could only muster a grunt for a response.

'I see we are as happy and chirpy as ever on this fine Wednesday mornin'..'

'Tucker what do you want?'

'Oh nothin' just thought I'd come by and see how your doin' and all that'

'I'm fine, you wan't your usual or you just gonna sit there smilin' like a fool all mornin' ?'

'Usual please' George gave up his efforts to get whatever was bothering Wade out of him and dove into his breakfast and orange juice. He sat in silence as Wade made faces before eventually going over to him and leaning in.

'10 months' he whispered painfully George looked up from his food.

'10 months?'

'Yeah it has been 10 months since Zoe and I have you know.. _been together.' _

George tried his best to hold back the laugh he so badly wanted to let out but he refrained as he could see the desperation in Wades eyes.

'So the last time you and Zoe.. you know.. was when Logan was conceived?

'Well no, the mornin' she found out, before we knew..just don't ask point is, we have had chances to 'be alone' lately but whenever we do she finds a reason not to..I mean Im sleepin' on the couch and haven't kissed her in 3 days and I am so scared to talk to her about it cause lately the smallest of things seems to push her over the edge...intimacy was like our rock, it was what made us 'us' that and fighting but now it seems like all we do is fight'

George who had gotten more out of Wade than he had intended could sense the angst in Wades voice and the sparkle of worry in his eyes ' I'm sorry man... Yeah that's what you guys used to be but things change after you have a baby Wade, but my advise is to power threw and talk to Zoe because if you don't you guys are going to have problems so much bigger than just sex. Trust me'

Wade thought about what George said all morning and through the lunchtime rush before he noticed a missed call from Zoe. Lucky for him it was his lunch break so he didn't have to beg Wanda for permission to leave. He took his time coming home as he thought about the million things Zoe could be waiting to shout at him about. He was pretty sure he had done everything he was meant to do before going to work that morning but he could never be certain.

'Zoe..' he called into the empty kitchen as he could smell something burning from the oven, he then noticed evidence that someone was attempting to cook and that person was Zoe, 'Oh no' Wade thought to himself as he examined the burnt out vegetables sitting in a destroyed roasting dish 'Oh Zoe, what have you done' he examined the scene of the crime for a few minutes longer before he heard her coming down the stairs.

'Hi..' she stood there as Wade noticed something different about her. For one her hair was was different it was long and bouncy unlike the tied back look she had been sporting in an effort to stop Logan pulling at it. She was dressed in that shirt she wore that night she asked Wade to be monogamous casually and those black shorts that just drove Wade crazy, the outfit was topped off by the one of many pair of heels she owned that only ever brought her to Wades shoulder.

'Zoe whats goin' on here ? What..whats all this?' he pointed to the food and then to her sudden change in appearance.

'My mom has taken Logan to Mobile for the day and I know your only going to be eating fried something at the Rammer Jammer so I figured why not make us lunch here?' Wade looked around still unsure what to think of it all as he noticed smoke emerging from the oven, he rushed over to try salvage whatever was cooking but it was too late as he pulled out a piece of meat that was so burnt he couldn't tell whether it was lamb or beef or chicken.

'So by make did you mean murder?' he joked as they examined the meat 'What is it meant to be anyway?'

'Well, Im not sure..my mom said it was lamb but now I'm not so sure'

'Doc, what's goin' on why you doin' this ?'

'Because I wanted to do something nice for you, to cook something nice for you'

'But Zoe..you cant cook' he said smiling but she wasnt impressed 'Were you talkin' to George?'

'Why would I be talking to George I've been here all morning?' Wade rubbed his neck 'So Lavon told you?'

'Wade, what are you talking about I have not spoken to George or Lavon can't I just do something nice for you?!'

'No Zoe you can't ! Not this version of you' he knew he should have just gone with it and let Zoe think everything was ok but his conversation with George was swirling around his mind as he grew angry as did Zoe.

'What do you mean this version of me?' she snapped back at him with one hand on her hip.

'This! The constant snappin' and bitchin' and givin' out. I can do nothin' right anymore ! When your mom came to town you freaked out but I took it because I love you and I knew you didnt really mean it but come one Zoe look at us..the only alone time we have together is at 3am in the mornin' and we're not really alone because we are tryin' to comfort Logan and I'm startin' to think maybe he doesn't have colic maybe he is just sick and tired of listenin' to us yellin' at each other because I know I am'

Zoe shook her head in disgust 'And you think your the only one who's tired here Wade? You think I enjoy listening to him scream every night and fighting with you?' she shouted back at him ' Your making it out like your doing this all on your own-'

'That's because I feel like I am! Or at least when things get hard.' he could see she was fighting back the tears as they both stood there but the biggest eruption was yet to come.

'I knew I shouldn't have spoken to George bout this' he said to himself as Zoe raised her brow 'You spoke to George about this?'

'Yeah I did'

'Oh really and how did that go? You discuss much' she tapped her fingernails against the marble counter as she waited for his answer.

'I had a problem and George listened, unlike some people.'

'Yeah because you don't talk to me!'

'Because you don't ask your too busy yellin' at me!'

'Ok well fine, I'm listening now. What is your problem Wade?' Wade looked around, there was no escape 'My problem is...my problem is that, I haven't kissed you in 3 days Zoe! 3 days!'

'A kiss, this is what this fight is about ? A kiss?!' her tone was not as angry as before but still serious.

'No, not _just _a kiss. Its about how we used to be rabbits Zoe!' he walked through the house as Zoe followed briskly after him 'Rabbits?' she screamed after him 'How were we rabbits?!' he stomped up the stairs and into their room as he searched for a new shirt as the one we was wearing had baby vomit all over it from breakfast.

'You and me used to be inseparable, the first few months of our relationship I think I slept in my own bed once maybe twice but now I'm sleeping on the couch and consider myself lucky to get a kiss off you!'

'Well excuse me if I don't feel like coming home after a long day of work and be in the mood to be up with you all night!'

'I'm not askin' you to be up with me all night all I'm askin' is that you let me in! Let me sleep in bed at night and kiss you, I don't expect you to be as frisky as before but Zoe, we cannot keep on doin' this ! I can't carry on like this much longer'

Zoe paused as she watched him strip off his dirty shirt and reach for a fresh one 'So your saying just because we aren't having sex you just want to give up?'

'No. What I'm sayin' is neither you or I are the people we fell in love with and over the past month and a half we have lost sight of who we are as a couple, and I'm just not sure what to think anymore...' They both stood there staring helplessly at each other, Zoe tried to fight back the tears as Wade rubbed his face.

'I have to get back to work, I have to work the night shift but I should be home in time for Logan's colic or whatever it is...I'll see you later' he shut the door behind him leaving Zoe standing there with tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

'Zoe Hart can you please explain to me why the $30 rack of Lamb that I bought for dinner is sitting here looking like it has been tossed in the fire?' Mrs Hart shouted as Zoe came down the stairs to find her mother with about 20 bags around her feet.

'Its a long story...did you buy the whole of Mobile or just half ?' she asked as her mother threw out the lamb and the rest of the vegetables.

'No, Logan and I just happened to see a lot of things we liked and it would have been a felony not to buy them..' she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small blue jumper with '_Alabama Boy_' written across it, she couldn't contain her excited as she threw it over at Zoe for her to examine ' And I also got one for Wade!' she shrieked 'but wait, the best part!' she searched through another bag before pulling out a white baby-grow and on the front had '_I was not an accident_ _but a pleasant surprise_' written on it.

'Oh my...' Zoe said as she felt the baby-grow. 'Where is Wade anyway? I thought he would be home by now?' she rooted through the rest of the shopping and continued to pull out more and more clothes for her grandson.

'He's working..'

'I thought he was only working til 5 today..when will he be home because I don't want to cook a meal and have him miss out, its just not the same when you have to stick it in the microwave.'

Zoe scoffed 'He's a big boy mom he can fend for himself' she said taking a jab at the fact her mother had been treating Wade like royalty since she arrived in town and made sure all his needs were tended to 'And I don't know what time he will be home at if he even comes home.'

'Why wouldn't he come home?'

'We had a fight..a big one' Mrs Hart sighed, she knew things were not alright with the two of them and she knew Wade was at the end of his tether but she never actually thought it would get to the point where he wouldn't come home.

'What was the fight about ?'

'The mechanics...and rabbits.'

'Well I don't know about the rabbits but I might have an idea about the mechanics, if its what I think it is' she took as seat beside her daughter.

'Zoe, the first few months of parenthood are hard, they are. You don't sleep or shower or think properly and you are in no mood to _entertain. _Everyone has to find their rhythm and it can be stressful for everyone involved but you cannot keep putting it all on Wade, your both doing your part, you are, but you cannot go on fighting and screaming at each other and putting up walls because no matter how strong a relationship is it can only take so much..'

'I don't know why I'm being such a bitch to him. He does everything I ask him, he stays up all night and works all day, I just feel like its all to good to be true. Like he should have walked out by now but he hasnt'

'Considering how you grew up experiencing that with me and your father, yes I can see where your coming from but dear your not me and Wade is certainly not your father, that boy will never walk out on this family that I can promise you but you have to show him you appreciate him and love him and maybe a night alone is what you both need.'

Zoe nodded 'Thank you, and thank you for being here I may not have shown it but its been great having you here'

'My pleasure dear but your son needs his diaper changed and grandmothers don't really sign up for that sort of thing!' Zoe laughed as she picked Logan up out of the stroller 'Ok lets go buddy'.

It was after 10 by the time Lavon got home and was surprised to find no one downstairs and to hear no screams coming from babies or adults. He made his way upstairs and noticed the door of Wade and Zoe's room was opened so he poked his head around to see if the situation had improved since this morning. He looked in to discover Zoe lying on the bed as Logan was stretched out beside her kicking his legs frantically as she dangled a soft toy of some sort over him he reached for the toy every time as Zoe gave a quiet laugh every time missed.

'No screams tonight ?' he said as he sat at the side of the bed.

'Wade's not home..' she knew he wasn't talking about Logan.

'I see..' he could tell she didnt want to talk what had happened that day which probably involved a massive row and instead he tickled the young baby's stomach who was being coming more and more alert each day and was growing twice as fast. His big hazel eyes stared up as Lavon noticed the small blonde curls forming behind his ears.

'He's gonna break some serious hearts when he grows up...'

Zoe smiled 'Well he is Wade's son'

'Yeah he is, which means no matter what he goes through he will stand strong and let no one knock him down and will move mountains for the girl he loves..just like his dad' Zoe looked up at him and smiled ' Thank you Lavon, for everything'

'Don't worry bout it Lavon Hayes is happy to help. You want me to take him?' Zoe looked down at her son 'No its ok...I think he is just what I need right now'

'Ok well if you need me..' He smiled as he shut the door behind him leaving Zoe looking down on her son. She brought her hand up onto his stomach as he looked around the room.

'And thank you..for changing my life' she kissed him lightly as he made the weirdest of sounds and tugged at her hair 'Ow, ow ok is this your way of telling me your hungry?' she laughed as she brought him downstairs to get his bottle. For the first night in weeks he went to bed with no fuss and only woke once but quickly fell back to sleep so it came as as huge surprise to Zoe when she was awake at 1:50am to deal with his suspected colic but he didn't stir the only noise she heard was downstairs, she figured either Wade was home or the house was being broken into but there hadnt been a break-in in Bluebell since 2005 and even then it was proved to have been a prank gone wrong by none other than Wade Kinsella and his buddies on a night out.

She lay on her side, eyes fixed on the wardrobe that rested in the corner of the room. She could hear foot steps going up the stairs then making their way down the hall, she knew it was Wade as he paused for a minute before slowly pushing it open. The only light in the room was the bedside light that flickered every few minutes. Wade rested against the frame of the door as he looked in at Zoe, who he knew was not asleep.

'He's not cryin'...' he said breaking the silence.

'He hasnt cried all evening' she said still looking at the wardrobe trying to avoid him because she knew once she he sat down beside her like she knew he would, the tears would flow. Just like she had predicted he walked over, threw his jacket on the chair and sat on the side of the bed.

'Maybe he's tryin' to tell us somethin'...' Zoe moved her head on the pillow as Wade continued ' I'm sorry if I scared you today with the whole uncertainty thing Zoe. You have to know that this is where I want to be and I have never been more certain of anything in my whole life, I promise. I think sometimes we forget that we have only been together a year and a lot has happened in that year, we are gonna fight doc that's who we are, but another thing that makes us who we are is our abnormally healthy intimacy I'm not gonna lie I love it, so much, its how we got Logan isnt it ?' Zoe nodded as she found herself feeling more relaxed and the lump in her throat decreasing.

'I know things change when you have a baby but maybe, hopefully one day we can rediscover that intimacy, when we're both ready.' Zoe looked up at him it was in that moment she realized just how much she loved him, his grace and his strength and his big heart that had been hurt too many times.

'I pushed you away because I figured it was only a matter of time before you ran away, like my dad did.'

'Hey I will never run away you hear me?' he put his hand on her hip ' I will never be your dad ' and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her, she didnt pull away instead she placed her two hands on either side of his face, their lips crashed together as she pulled him onto her, she began to unbutton his shirt but he pulled away.

'Nope. We're not gonna do it this way...plus I'm fairly sure its illegal to have sex in front of babies' she laughed as she watched him get up and walk over to the crib 'Why does it say I was not an accident but a pleasant surprise on his top?' he laughed as he started to kick off his shoes and remove his jeans.

Zoe laughed 'My mom brought him shopping today and that was just one of many..she also got you something but you'll get that tomorrow'

'I can hardly wait' he said sarcastically as he threw his shirt in the laundry basket and crawled in beside Zoe. He wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her neck.

'I love you'

'I love you too' he said as she curled up to his warm body, the fear she had battled with all day had suddenly disappeared as she listened to Wade breath in and out and then almost in unison Logan breath in and out and for the first time in a long time she was going to have a good nights sleep.

**Again, so sorry it took so long to update ! Please review, fav and follow and share :D Thanks so much and hopefully a new chapter within the next 2 days :D x**


	11. Fathers and sons

**I hate fanfiction, I hate fanfiction, I hate fanfiction. Yet again I had a chapter written and it was deleted before I could upload it. I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long to update I'll try and clean up my act ! :D**

XXXXXXXX

'Ok so all the numbers that you might need are on the fridge, my mom's cell, her house phone, the hotel that the reception is at and oh yeah I put Logan's blood type into your cell just in case he needs a blood transfusion or you do because your the same type...'

Wade buried his head in the pillow as Zoe continued to talk as she packed her suitcase 'And Brick said there is no need for us to keep giving him those antibiotics because his breathing is almost back to perfect...even though I could have told you that but no apparently I'm not allowed be doctor to my son'

Wade couldn't help but smile 'That's because your Logan's mom, not his doctor we agreed Brick was gonna examine him if anything went wrong and you would just worry, which you did' he said as he recalled the past 3 weeks that involved Zoe getting the flu, Lavon getting the flu, him getting the flu and Logan getting the flu. As a result of the endless string of illnesses Valentines Day was cancelled at the Plantation, the most romantic thing that had happened was when Wade held Zoe's hair back for her as she vomited for 2 days solid.  
Zoe had hoped her illness would carry through til this week so she could avoid going to New York for a school-mate's wedding. It's not that she didn't want to go but ever since her mom left after her extended stay and flu season, Wade and Zoe just hadn't had a moments peace and she wasn't too keen on leaving Logan as it would be her first night away from him since he was born.

She rushed around the room as quietly as she could without waking the sleeping baby as Wade watched her, he couldn't understand how one tiny person needed to bring so much stuff for just one night. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a pair of Wade's boxers and a white tank-top as it was a warm night in Bluebell, he himself wore only boxers and only a light sheet thrown across him.

'Zoe will you just stop rushin'...you not want to go to New York or somethin'..?' He sat up in the bed as he checked the time on the clock '_11:30' _ he let out a sigh as he reached out and grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

'Wade!' she tried to wrestle free but he was much stronger even if he had been struck with a bad case of the flu.

'Just stop ok ?' he grabbed the skirt out of her hands and threw it across the room.

'I just ironed that...' she pulled the sheet over the two of them as he switched off the bedside light 'Don't care' he said as he kissed her. He cupped her face in his hand as she rested her hand on his chest ' I don't want to go..' she admitted as he held her close to him. He smiled as her admitting she didn't want to go was something he had tried to get out of her all week but Zoe being Zoe she would never admit it.

'It's only for one night...' he looked down at her as he sensed she was bothered by something.

'I know but, I mean my mom finally leaves then we get sick and miss Valentines Day and I don't want to leave Logan..' she nestled her head into his chest 'And I mean, its not like its my wedding..who am I going to talk to !?' Wade smiled as the mention of marriage rested easy with him.

'Aw come on Doc, you haven't seen your friends in ages and what's her name keeps callin' like 100 times makin' sure that your comin'..Georgia'

'Gigi..' Zoe smiled at Wades efforts to cheer her up as she played with his chest hair ' I know but..why can't you come with me again?'

'Because A. I can't ask for anymore time off B. Logan hasn't got a passport and C. I don't exactly want to spend a night with 200 versions of your mom' he flashed his signature smile as Zoe hit him a playful slap.

'Besides you gotta go because I have a surprise in the works but I need you out of the state so I can get it ready...' he planted a kiss on her forehead as her eyes widened.

'What is it?!'

'Not sayin' Doc...'

'Please please please...'

'Ok I'll give you a hint...it requires a top secret location, wine and hardly any clothes' his risky comment paid off as Zoe smiled 'Oh is that right' she said as she interlocked her hand with his as she leaned in to kissed him, he nodded energetically as he let her kiss him.

'Nope..' he said as he pulled away 'Not gonna get it out of me that way Doc, your just gonna have to wait' Zoe fell back on her side of the bed in frustration as Wade laughed.

'Fine...so what are you and Logan going to do while I'm gone?'

'Sky-diving at 10, lobster for lunch then body shots with our woman in the evenin'...' He couldn't help but laugh as Zoe hit him again 'You are such a jerk Wade Kinsella you know that right?'

'Aw come on Doc you know your my favorite girlfriend right?'

'I better be' she kissed him softly on the lips.

'Ok well after we drop you off I'm leavin' Logan with Tansy then I work til 7 then probably just come home and go to bed and you know count down the hours til you come home'

'Good boy' she smiled up at him as she noticed his eyes beginning to close 'night baby..'she whispered as he responded with a soft smile as she rested her head on his chest.

XXXXXXXX

'What time's your flight again?' Lavon asked as he watched Zoe apply her make-up as she bounced Logan in his bouncer in an attempt to stop his screams.

'1...WADE' she screamed up the stairs at him ' DON'T FORGET TO BRING DOWN MY COAT ! THE WHITE ONE?' she tapped her finger against the marble counter as she waited for an answer 'WADE!'

'I DON'T KNOW DOC YOU GOT A LOT OF WHITE COATS'

'WELL ITS ONE OF THEM, ITS THE ONE YOU SAID I LOOKED GOOD IN'

'OH WELL IN THAT CASE...'

'WADE!'

'OK I THINK I GOT IT'

Lavon rolled his eyes as Logan continued to scream bloody murder. Wade rushed down the stairs with Zoe's bags in tow along with her coat.

'Oh that's the one I wanted thank you baby..' she said as she finished applying her make-up as he lifted Logan out of his bouncer. It took Wade only a matter of moments to calm Logan down as he tugged at the chain around Wade's neck. Logan who was now 2 months old was growing at an unbelievable rate, he was rapidly out growing his clothes and was growing more and more alert of his surroundings each day, he was still a terrible sleeper, the longest he had slept in one night was 4 hours but Wade and Zoe were managing it a lot better than before and Wade even found himself enjoying the peace of 3am feeds.

'Zoe we gotta go' he said as he re-entered the kitchen after putting her luggage in the car she let out a groan as she held Logan 'But..'

'Come on Big Z. Hand him over' Lavon ordered as he reached out for Logan. Zoe was hesitant but finally gave in, she gave him a final cuddle and a kiss on the cheek before handing him over to Lavon.

The drive to the airport was silent, Zoe was in no mood to chat and Wade hated seeing her like this. He wanted so badly to just hop on the plane with her and leave Bluebell behind but he knew she would be over the moon when she discovers what he has planned for her.  
A few weeks ago Wade was helping George move out an old filing cabinet when accidentally came across old documents, to his surprise he found the deeds to his old house among the papers. He had just presumed the bank took ownership of the house when Earl moved them out but George said it was still under Earl's name. Wade then approached Jesse with an idea, if it was alright with his brother, Wade was going to ask Earl to sign over the house to him and Zoe. He knew it would be a long shot and considering Earl had held onto the house after all these years, it still must mean something to him, just like it did Jesse and Wade but something told Wade the moment he found those deeds that he and Zoe were meant to raise their family in that house, and she deserved that house.

'Oh Brick called to say Logan's 2 month check up is next Tuesday'

Zoe slapped her hand against her leg and turned to face Wade ' I'm working next Tuesday ? Wade, why can't I just do it?'

'Because your his mom! Do you really want him to refer to you as the mean lady who gives him shots or just his crazy mom?'

'Crazy mom...' Zoe said to herself quietly as she knew Wade was right, but Zoe being Zoe she quickly thought of a snippy comment to keep him on his toes ' You just jealous because the only time he will ever cross paths with your work is underage drinking...'

'Yeah and I'll do the fatherly thing and give him vodka?'

'Wade!?'

Wade burst out laughing ' Ok fine, beer.' he put his hand on her leg and squeezed it as they pulled up at departures. Wade stayed with her for as long as possible he even contemplated buying a ticket just to get past security but he could delay her no longer as they approached security.

He wrapped his arms around her body as she put her hands on the back of his neck.

'Call when you land and remember enjoy yourself, don't worry bout your boys we'll be right here waitin' for ya tomorrow night. I promise' he rested his forehead on hers as he gave her a series of quick kisses before she pulled him in for a kiss she knew he wouldn't forget for a long time.

'I love you.'

'I love you too Doc' he was still finding his feet following the kiss but managed to plant one more on her before she eventually walked away. Wade watched her go until she was no longer visible and he headed for the car. As he drove back to Bluebell all he could think of was how in 2 years he had gone from being the towns Romeo to not wanting his girlfriend to go away for one night, it was something he would never understand but he hoped it was a feeling that would never leave.

Wade technically wasn't lying to Zoe when he said he was going to work, he was going to work just not at the Rammer Jammer. He had organised with Jesse and George that they would go over to the house and inspect just how much work would it require. But before he could do any of that, Wade had to do something that was becoming harder and harder each time he did it.  
Since his accident Earl had gone from being a drunk old man to just an old man. He was visibly older, he very rarely left the house, slept most of the time and was forgetting more and more each day. One thing he never forgot however was Logan. Everyday he would ask Jesse about his grandson and when was the next time he would get to see him. At first Wade avoided introducing the two but finally with persuasion from Jesse and Zoe he gave in and brought Logan around one evening.  
Earl, who never showed much emotion growing up was completely dumbfounded as he peered in at his sleeping grandson, he studied every detail of his sleeping body everything from his light blonde hair and hazel eyes to his tiny white socks. Wade didn't say much and even though he will probably never admit it Zoe knew it meant so much to him.

XXXXXXXXX

He held the deeds close to his body as he approached Earl's doorstep. Jesse had warned him that Earl would more than likely be asleep on the couch but to Wade's surprise Earl wasn't asleep he was in fact around the fact off the house in one of the workshops deeply engrossed in a project.

'Earl...'

Earl's head shot up from the workbench as he saw Wade standing in the door way 'Son..wasn't expectin' a visit from 's the boy ?'

'He's just gettin' over somethin' so just layin' low for a couple days' Earl nodded as he threw some loose pieces of wood in the corner as he signaled to Wade to come closer.

'How is he?'

'He's fine...how are you? Jesse said you got a appointment in Mobile next week, everythin' ok ?'

Earl rested against the bench and sighed 'Everythin' is fine just standard procedure I guess' Wade wasn't convinced but Earl seemed to be keeping whatever it was close to his chest so Wade just dropped it.

'What you makin'..?' He examined the contraption sitting among a pile of wood chips and boxes of screws.

'Chicken coop...Tom Long was doin' work for me and tripped and fell, brought the whole thing down like it was a flat-pack...it was in need of replacement anyway now I just got an excuse to make somethin'...'

'That's true I guess...you know, if you uh extend this out a bit more you could connect it to that old run Jesse and me put together, down the back of the yard'

Earl smiled at his son's suggestion as he watched Wade study the coop 'Your wasted over at that bar I reckon'

Wade looked up at him in confusion 'What you mean?' he rolled up his sleeves and began to measure out some planks of wood, he signaled to Earl to grab the end of the plank as they rested it on the bench 'Well you coulda done anythin' I mean you were always makin' and doin' as a kid, could never get you out of that old workshop, just think you could do some much more than pour drinks all day'

Wade gave a ghost smile as he thought about what Earl said 'Well I don't see myself workin' there forever I had plans to open my own bar but you know Logan came along and we needed money I mean we cant live at the Mayors forever so I guess everythin' just got put on hold'

'It's good your puttin' your family first son..one Kinsella man ought to have'

'Jesse and I don't blame you for nothin' dad...you know that. You lost the one person you loved most...we don't blame you for any of it.'

In true Kinsella fashion the two men worked in silence neither willing to fully address the issue that had destroyed their family, but Wade found the moments silence as an opportunity to ask Earl about the house, the soul reason he came in the first place.

'Hey Earl...can I ask you somethin'..?'

'Uh..what would that be?'

'Well uh you know the way the Doc and I have been livin' with the Mayor since Logan was born and we have been lookin' at places to live but none of them impressed her and we just don't have the money to build just yet but I was wondering...well see Jesse and me we were over at the old house and I uh-'

'Spit it out Wade'

'I was wonderin' if it was alright with you, that you sign the deeds of the old house over to me and Zoe..and Logan.' Earl stood there in silence staring Wade in the eyes.

'I mean if its alright with you, I wasn't snoopin' or nothin' its just we came across the deeds in George's office and I guess I just-'

'You got a pen?' Wade stood there in shock as he handed the deeds over to Earl who signed them without hesitating 'I was wonderin' when you would come lookin' for me to sign these. Bout time a family moved back in there...'

'Dad thank you..' The two men stood looking at each other again not saying what they wanted to say but rather nodded.

'You wanna have some lunch? I got some stuff in there, unless the Doc is waitin' for ya.'

'She's in New York for the night...but not that she can cook anyway !' he smiled as he shut the workshop door behind him and headed inside.

XXXXXXXX

It was close to 6 before Wade left Earl's, he had lunch with him then finished the chicken coop and a few more odd jobs before Earl was appearing tired and went for a nap. Wade really didn't want to leave but he left knowing that his dad was finally changing, finally returning to the man he admired so much growing up.  
He had called Tansy at 4 and offered to take Logan off her hands but she refused however her and George were going out so Wade began to walk over to their house when his phone rang. Straight away he noticed Zoe's name pop up and an immediate smile took residence on his face.

'Hey..I was wonderin' when you would call, you land ok?'

_'Yeah everything went fine, I'm just at my mom's now then going over to the hotel. How's everything there?'_

'Fine..Tansy has kidnapped Logan, I'm just going to get him now. I just finished stage 1. of your surprise..'

_'Oh is that right..? Just give me a clue, any one at all.'_

Wade paused for a minute as he thought 'I guess you'll just have to come _home _and find out'

_'Ugh I hate you...so what are you and Logan going to do this evening, apart from body shots with your women?!'_

Wade could hear her laugh at the other end of the phone as he smiled 'I got somewhere special I wanna bring him then I guess just go home and play xbox for a couple hours with Lavon...'

_'Very productive as per usual.'_

'You know me Doc.'

_'Hey baby I gotta go the car is here to bring us to the hotel but I will text you later ok?'_

'Ok..I love you'

_'I love you too.'_ she reluctantly disconnected the call as Wade sighed and knocked on George and Tansy's door and walked straight through like it was his own home.

'Hey yo' he said as he came across George lying on the ground and beside him lay Logan kicking his legs frantically.

'Tucker what are you doin'..?' he took as seat on the couch as George sat up. 'Well I always wondered what it was like for babies to just lie there and he seemed to be enjoyin' it so I figured I would give it a shot'

'And..'

'Yeah its good' he chuckled as he began to gather the toys from around the room. 'So did you ask your dad about the house?'

'Yeah..he uh, he signed them'

'What?! He signed them? There and then?'

'There and then.'

'Congrats man...so what's the next step? You gonna tell Zoe?'

'Yeah..I'm gonna leave it a few days though, drop this round to the bank, get someone in to look at the place and then sort out money I guess.'

'Well, hey no need to worry bout all that right now.' he looked down at Logan 'You boy, are just about the luckiest kid in the world you know that?' he reached down and picked him up as Logan instantly recognized Wade.

'Hey buddy..what you think? Did George and Tansy do a good job mindin' you? Huh?' he bounced him lightly as George handed him the changing bag. 'Of course we did a good job, we had fun didn't we Logan?' he waved good bye Logan in hopes of a response but got nothing as Wade shut the door behind him.  
Wade had contemplated just going home but seen as Logan was in such a calm mood he decided it was the perfect time to bring him somewhere he had wanted to bring him since the moment they brought him home.  
Bluebell cemetery doesn't exactly scream out father son weekend of fun but there were 2 people in there that Wade wanted Logan to meet and he felt this was the perfect opportunity.  
It wasn't a cold evening by any standards but Wade brought a light blanket with him just in case as he found himself standing over his moms grave. The last time he had visited was the night with Zoe, its not that he didn't want to visit more often but he found it hard. In actual fact he hated it. He could never understand how Zoe could sit and talk to Harley's headstone for hours on end. Logan held a tight grip of a white rose Wade had brought to lay on the grave as he hunkered down on the soft ground.

'Well Logan..this is your grandma...she would have really liked to meet you, but unfortunately she isn't around anymore. Kinda like all your grandparents I guess, except for Earl but he's Earl' he smiled softly as he kissed the top of Logans head 'Not everyone can say they have 5 grandparents and a ex NFL star as their godfather huh?' he smiled as Logan remained oblivious the whole time. Wade then took his cell from his pocket and put it out in front of him and Logan. Before the young boy had a chance to look away Wade snapped a photo of the two of them and sent it to Zoe with the caption ' _Boy Night Out..' _

He chuckled to himself as the message sent and he began to make his way back to the car but before that, he made a quick pit-stop at Harley's grave. Zoe must have made a visit yesterday after work because there was freshly laid flowers and there was no wild blades of grass at the feet of the headstone unlike most of the other graves. He admired Zoe for uprooting her life and moving to Bluebell but he could not understand how she managed to talk for hours to a headstone. He was fairly sure if Harley was alive he would have been driven mad with Zoe's constant chattering.  
He headed home and before he had even entered the plantation Logan was asleep and slept right through until 12 which was a new record much to the dismay of Zoe who received a gloating text from Wade as she tried her best to enjoy the wedding but all she really wanted was to get on the next flight to Mobile and be with her boys.

For Wade, the next day could not have gone any slower. He could barely eat his breakfast with the excitement of knowing that Zoe would be coming home soon, he didn't share his excitement with Lavon as he knew he would get slagged but Lavon could tell as he walked with a skip in his step and a permanent smile on his face. He was the one to start the conversation with the old ladies at the bus stop and he voluntarily sat beside Dash during his lunch break. When he finished work at 3 he stopped by the Dixie Stop and bought a bouquet of flowers before going home to find Lavon and Logan on the couch. Lavon was clearly fixated with something on the t.v as he didnt hear Wade come in. Wade walked over and took a seat on the couch as he lifted Logan from Lavons arms.

'What you watchin'..?'

'My old game tapes...Logan gotta know this stuff man' Wade who spent his childhood playing football looked through the pile of tapes on the coffee table. 'Hey Lavon, you ever think bout coachin' ?'

Lavon shrugged his shoulders as he muted the t.v ' Sometimes but then I think to myself, do I really want to stand on the sidelines watchin' overpaid stuck up idiots get all the praise? Nahh I'm good here being the mayor' Wade laughed at Lavons modesty.

'Why you askin' ?'

'Just wonderin', you taught me how to play so why not those idiots..'

Lavon nodded in confusion 'So rumor has it that old Kinsella house has been bought up' he winked as Wade leaned back in the couch and rested Logan on his chest.

'That's what goin' round alright'

'You tell Zoe yet?'

'No and I don't want you to breathe a word to her 'cause I got somethin' planned but Cody said it's gonna take a few days before anyone can step foot inside. They gettin' new ceilin' beams in today so hopefully within the next few days I can bring her there'

'What if she don't like it and wants another house?' That thought had never crossed Wades mind as he grew worried, what if she hated it ? what if she wanted to build a house somewhere else? what if she wants to leave Bluebell entirely? He began to panic as Lavon realized his mistake and backtracked ' Hey man, I was jokin' Zoe is gonna love it. I know for a fact that the moment she steps through the door she will love it as much as she loves you, and if she can grow to love you as much as she does then she can love anythin' !'

Wade relaxed a little but was still nervous. Lavon decided to change the subject completely and produced a gift bag from the side of the couch.

'Here..'

'What's this ?'

'Somethin' I ordered last October, to have when Logan was born but it was a little late arrivin'..'

'Just a bit...' Wade reached into the bag and pulled out a 0-12 month old Crimson Tide jersey with Lavon's old number on the back. Wade laughed as he examined the tiny jersey ' This is probably the best gift you have ever given and that's includin' that all paid trip to Vegas after the draft...thank you man!'

'You are very welcome now you better get goin' don't want to keep the Doctor waitin'..you bringin' the kid?'

'Of course..' he carefully put the jersey over Logan's head as Lavon laughed ' I think Lavon Hayes delivered on this one baby!'

Wade laughed as he put Logan in his carrier and grabbed the changing bag off the counter as made his way out the kitchen door.

XXXXXXXX

'Her flight has been delayed and she wont be here til 7 man..'

_'7? That's 3 hours..what you gonna do in Mobile Airport for 3 hours?'_

'I don't know..'

_'Plane spottin' maybe?'_

'Plane spottin'..? Sure Lavon I'll go plane spottin' with a 2 month old for 3 hours...'

_'Ok alright no need to be cheeky Lavon Hayes is only tryin' to help, you got enough diapers and bottles for Logan?'_

'Yeah...I got enough.'

_'Well then that's all you gotta worry bout just sit tight and Wade, don't worry she'll be fine'_

Wade sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, he was about to reply to Lavon when something, or someone rather, caught his eye. 'Hey man I gotta go I'll call you later' Lavon didn't have the chance to answer as Wade disconnected the call and walked over to the woman sitting by herself engrossed in a book.

'Lauren..' he said timidly as the woman lifted her head to find Wade standing there with a baby carrier in one hand and flowers in the other.

'Wade Kinsella...' she said with a smile on her face as Wade relaxed a little he reciprocated the smile as she cleared her bags and made space for him beside her.

'So you wanna know why I'm at the airport as much as I wanna know why you holdin' a baby with a Bama jersey on?' Wade laughed as he looked down at Logan who was sleeping peacefully.

'Yeah..uh this is Logan, my son.'

'So now was he conceived while we were together or after..'

'After..not long after but yeah, it was a bit of a surprise but a good one'

'I bet. You and the Doctor I'm guessin'..?'

'How'd you know?'

'Come on Wade, it was so obvious you two loved each other, I was just there to make her realize how much of a mistake she made.'

Wade nodded slowly 'I'm really sorry how it all played out Lauren...'

'Hey don't worry bout it you and I were never going to be that epic love story anyway' she laughed as her eyes dropped to Logan 'So what's his name?'

'Logan..'

'Aww that's such a sweet name where'd you get that from?'

'The Doc went through a serious _Logan's Run_ stage while she was pregnant so it felt fittin' I guess...' he smiled as he recalled the hours he spent watching it with Zoe when she couldn't sleep.

'I take it your waiting for her?'

'Yeah she was at a weddin' in New York but her flight has been delayed til 7, where you off to?' he pointed to the suitcase at her feet.

'Believe it or not, New York.'

'Is that right?'

'Yeah...I got a job there and decided can't spend my life in Alabama'

'Well good for you.'

He stayed talking to her for hours and they even got something to eat and she fed Logan before he noticed Zoe's flight had landed and Lauren's plane was about to board. He felt pleased with himself as in the back of his mind he knew fixing things with Lauren would make him feel that bit better. Logan woke just in time for Wade to take him out of his carrier and position themselves at the arrivals doors.  
In typical Zoe fashion she was the last one off the plane, took ages to get her luggage and strolled through arrivals before eventually she walked through the doors to find Wade standing there with Logan resting on his chest and a bunch of flowers in his hand. A smile landed on her face as she approached him.

'I don't know who to kiss first' she said excitedly as she put one hand on Wade's chest and the other on Logan's back.

'Me' Wade said cheekily as he kissed her passionately.'We have missed you so much Doc.' he handed Logan over as Zoe smothered him with kisses ' Oh I have missed you guys too. Next time you come with me' he cradled Logan as Wade carried her luggage, they made their way to the car as Zoe held Logan out in front of her 'What is he wearing?!'

'Ask the mayor' he said smiling as he put her luggage in the trunk and Logan in his car seat. He shut the door softly and stepped in front of Zoe and the car door.

She was tired from travelling and her head hurt from having one too many drinks at the wedding reception so when Wade surprised her and jumped in front of her she jumped.

'What are you doing?!' she smiled up at him.

'I wanna kiss you properly' he didn't give her time to answer as he pulled her into him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her like it was the last time he would kiss her. Their lips crashed together as she ran her fingers through his hair, neither pulled away for air as in that moment both Wade and Zoe realized that this is where they wanted to be, this was the person they wanted to wake up to every morning and fall asleep to every night. They realized that they were each others present and each others future. They were each other.

**I am so sorry it took me so long but please review, follow, fav and share ! Thanks so much and hopefully I will get the next chapter up with in the next 2 days :D Thanks x**


	12. Because your the one I want

**I have so much homework to do but this has been bubbling in my mind all day and I just have to get at least half of it down ! :D Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXX

'You think Lemon has come back to kill him or Lavon has gone to chase her down?'

'Chase her down I hope...but it wouldn't surprise me if she did kill him 'cause Lemon was like a bull last time I saw her' Wade said as he and Zoe sat on the bed with the baby monitor propped between them.

'Hey good idea switching the monitors, we should have done it weeks ago and we would hear all their fights without leaving our bed' she said as resumed flicking through the paperwork scattered around the bed. Wade switched off the monitor as the shouting downstairs appeared to stop, he began to undress as Logan began to cry.

'What's with all the papers Doc..' he took his up his position again on the bed as he cradled Logan in his arms.

'Brick...he has no problem being super doctor and snatching away all the patients but when it comes to the paperwork he is nowhere to be found! I don't really have a leg to stand on because he has been on call for the past 5 months..it's not that bad though'

'So you got like all of Bluebells medical records right here, on our bed?'

'Yeah...' Zoe grew suspicious as she could see the wheels in Wade's head turn 'No,no,no!'

'Awh Doc come on! Just a quick peek!'

'No, Wade these are confidential files not for your entertainment.' Wade propped himself up in the bed and placed the pacifier in Logans mouth to sooth him 'Ok look, don't show me Dash's or Tuckers...show me mine, I mean I know what's gonna be in it'

Zoe sighed 'Ok fine...hand me over the boy' Wade jumped with excitement as he passed Logan over and grabbed the file from Zoe's hand 'How old are these files? How far back do they go?'

Zoe put a sleeping Logan in his crib and kissed him goodnight as she rejoined Wade in bed 'They go back to when you were 5...' straight away she knew she had just handed Wade a mountain of bragging ammo. he had a cheeky grin on his face as she shyly looked up at him ' You looked me up' he teased as he tickled her side.

She wriggled around 'No I did not...but I gotta ask what possessed you to roll in a pile of poison ivy and then try heal it with shaving cream ..?' Wade chuckled as he threw the file on the end of the bed and moved closer to her ' I was 9, and Jesse dared me. I think it's really cute you looked me up though' he winked at her as he wrapped his hand around her stomach.

'I only did it because you are the father of my child and I had to make sure you weren't carrying any rare diseases and you were not so it's all good!'

'Oh ok..well in that case Doc, can I kiss you?' she let out a little laugh as he kissed her softly on the lips 'Best part of my day..lyin' here with you and Logan, don't ever want it to change' she curled up to him as those words were exactly what she wanted to hear after a long day of work and bickering with Brick ' You have no idea just how much those words mean to me..' Wade reached over and flicked off the light as Zoe moved into his stretched out arm, the heat from his body seeped into her skin and his heavy breathing could be heard from down the hall.

'Wade why can't I just look at your nose? Your starting to sound like a train coming through the house. You probably have a narrow bridge.'

'Doc, I do not have a skinny bridge or whatever you called it..' Zoe let out a little laugh 'Narrow bridge...'

'I said I liked lyin' here with you not listenin' to doctor mumbo jumbo!' he joked as he played with the bracelet that dangled loosely on around her wrist ' You know what you're doin tomorrow...'

Zoe had to think as she thought Wade was asking her a question but rather he was telling her. 'I have no idea why?'

'Well I can tell you. Tomorrow at 8 o'clock me and you-'

'You and I...sorry continue' she smiled as Wade scoffed at her constant need to correct his grammar although she herself had given up on the idea of him or any other Bluebell citizen pronouncing their g's at the end of words.

'Tomorrow YOU AND I are goin' somewhere ...' Zoe began excited as she was beginning to wonder when Wade would give her the infamous surprise he had been going on about ' The surprise?!...I was beginning to wonder when this would happen can you at least tell me what time all this will be happening?'

Wade thought for a moment '8..'

she reached up and kissed him before settling back down, it wasn't long before both were asleep knowing in 4 hours Logan would be awake looking for milk.

When Zoe woke up the next morning she found herself alone in the room not even Logan was in his crib as she glanced over at the alarm clock '9_:40' _she scratched her head in confusion, normally she was the one who did the breakfast feed as Wade rushed to work but today, he was nowhere to be found.  
His usual pile of dirty clothes were not scattered around the room like normal instead put in the laundry basket like she always asked him to do. The baby bottles from the night before had been taken downstairs and there was no evidence of dirty diapers as Zoe put on her big warm dressing gown and made her way downstairs.  
Before she had even made it into the kitchen the aroma of freshly baked bread and crispy bacon hit her like a train. Lavon sat the counter with a plate filled with bacon,eggs, pancakes and a selection of pastries.

'What's going on..' she poured some coffee from the pot but noticed something was different, she sniffed the warm coffee 'This smells like creme brulee...this is Wade's doing, where is he?!'

'I dunno this was all here when I woke up and Wade was not, you guys have a fight or somethin' Like is this him apologizin' for somethin' he did wrong ?'

'No...we didn't have a fight unlike some people..' she said in a raised voice as she rolled her eyes at Lavon. He knew straight away she was talking about his fight with Lemon but he was in no mood to discuss it ' Yeah I'll tell you bout that later ain't gonna let it ruin my breakfast'

Zoe nodded 'Sure..I have to be at work soon but tonight when me and Wade come home from our date? You can babysit right?'

'Of course Logan can listen to my problems...'

Zoe laughed 'Well we shouldn't be too late but if your not in the mood Tansy is itching to get him all to herself again'

'Yeah your not comin' home'

'What...?'

'Tonight, you and Wade, your not comin' home but I have no problem takin' him for the night'

Zoe squinted her eyes and focused her stare on Lavon 'Lavon what do you know about tonight..'

'Lavon Hayes has been sworn to secrecy but all he will say his Wade has taken things to a new level, now you better go to work or you'll be late' Zoe looked up at the clock and noticed she only had 20 minutes to get to work, she rushed upstairs as Lavon let out a sigh of relief, if he had revealed anything about Wade or his whereabouts he would be a dead man.

XXXXXXXXX

'I think the last time I was in this house I was ten' George said as Wade gently pushed open the front door. The light shone in the newly installed windows and the door itself had been replaced with a big oak door. The floors had been sanded down and the kitchen units ripped out, the stair banister had been taken out due to termites and the bathrooms had been stripped completely. The wallpaper had been stripped and Cody and the others had installed now ceiling beams.  
Wade and George pushed open all the windows to air the place out as Logan looked up at them from his stroller. The ground floor was open plan with the kitchen and sitting room divided by a counter, a bit like at Lavon's and the dinning room and kitchen connected by an arch under the stairs. Beyond that was a bathroom and spare room that was used to store their toys and sports equipment but over time it became Earl's bedroom on the nights he was too drunk to make it up the stairs.  
George made his way up the stairs leaving Wade downstairs. The landing was small that branched out to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. George took a right turn into the first bedroom, which was Wade's room growing up. Cody and the contractors were ruthless, like Wade had told them to be as even the floorboards had been pulled up. George leaned against the frame of the door as he scanned the room, so many memories came rushing back to him, the nights they spent talking even after they were warned to go to sleep or the hours spent playing with lego. He couldnt reminisce for long as Wade called him back down the stairs.

'It's the same and different at the all at the one time...' George admitted as he and Wade unloaded some boxes from the trunk and set them down in the kitchen.

'Yeah I know it's weird..I think I may have underestimated the work that needs doin' though' he scoffed as they began to unpack the boxes. At first George didn't question the items in the box but when he began to pull out 100's of tea candles he had to break his silence.

'Wade, what is all this? You uh losin' your virginity or somethin' tonight' he joked as Wade continued to unpack ' Yeah tonight isn't about just showin' the doc the house...we uh..tonight is gonna be our first time-'

'Since Logan was born?'

'Since Logan was conceived..' Wade swore he heard George's jaw hit the ground as he looked around the room embarrassed. George wasn't sure what to say, growing up Wade had no problem pulling girls and went through a handful of girlfriends in a couple of weeks as George was struggling to get to 2nd base with Lemon so he decided to make the most of it.

'Ok so your tellin' me, that you, Wade Kinsella, has not had sex in almost a year?' he burst out laughing 'Wow...I thought this day would never come'

'What day?'

'The day I would have a better sex life than you.'

Wade laughed 'Ok Tucker if you say so...technically the last time we did it was the mornin' she found out she was pregnant but then I freaked out and I just couldn't I mean come on, there was a kid in there' George made a face at Wade's bluntness ' And then Logan was born and things were tough on all fronts so I didn't push it, but I dunno, I guess it's not all about sex anymore' he stared down at Logan who was in a world of his own examining his surroundings.  
George smiled as his phone began to ring.

'It's Zoe?' Wade's eyes widened as George answered the phone 'Hey Zoe..' he said nervously, he could sense her anger from through the phone line.

_'Have you heard from Wade, I have been ringing his cell non stop but he won't pick up'_

'He's uh, he's fine, he's with me' George winced as Wade stood up 'And Logan too. We're fine'

_'Well where are you guys?'_

'We're ummm..' he looked around the room as he racked his brains 'We're huntin'..' Wade shook his head as George shrugged his shoulders.

_'Hunting?! Your hunting with a 2 month old?'_

'Not huntin' I mean fishin'..'

_'Fishing-'_

'Actually you know what we're not huntin' or fishin' we're uh just on a walk and will be back soon! anythin' you want me to tell Wade?'

_'Tell him that seen as he was so insistent on Brick being Logan's doctor could he hurry the hell up and bring Logan to his check up. Bricks waiting'_

'Ok I'll do that..ok bye now' he hung up before she could say anything more and let out a sigh of relief.

'And you call yourself a lawyer..' Wade shook his head 'What she want?'

'Logan's appointment? She sounded mad, like level 10 mad' Wade suddenly remembered the appointment he made, and the big deal he made about Zoe not being Logan's doctor, he gathered up his things as he ordered George to put Logan in his car seat as he shut the door behind him.

Wade left George off at his office and then made his way to the doctors surgery where he could hear the screams before he even pulled open the door.

'Brick I told you I cannot be on call not until Logan is sleeping through the night!'

' -'

'No look Brick I can't-'

'Someone has to be on call tonight!'

'I have a baby at home!'

'Well I have Magnolia!' Brick stormed into his office as Zoe stormed into hers as they both slammed their doors respectively. Addie who had tried and settled the dispute stood behind the desk with a puss on her face.

'This has been goin' on all mornin'..where have you been son?' Wade shut the door behind him and wheeled the stroller in behind the desk 'Sorry...I was busy I'd have come sooner if I knew all this was goin' on. You don't mind lookin' after him while I go deal with this?'. He left the changing bag down beside the stroller as he approached the door.  
He gave a quick wrap on the door and walked straight in. Zoe was pacing the floor each step louder than the next as her lab coat could not keep up with the pace of her body and blew lightly. She had her hands on her hips she almost didn't notice Wade standing in front of her.

'Oh look it's my boyfriend, who just takes our son at the break of dawn and just disappears for hours without answering his phone!' She was so angry Wade wouldn't have been surprised if steam blew from her ears.  
'You know what Wade, you can't just do that ok, you can't just take him and make a really nice breakfast and coffee and then go on a walk or hunting or whatever ! What if something had happened and I didn't know where you had gone!'

She continued to rant and snap at Wade as he stood there and took it all with a grin on his face. A few months ago this would have blown completely out of proportion, Wade would have screamed back and one would storm out but Wade knew this was her way of being angry at Brick and when she was ready, the angry would turn to tears and sure enough Wade was right and within a matter of minutes she was crying into his shirt.

'Zoe..if you want to be Logan's doctor then I think you should be' he whispered into her hair as he held her tight. She looked up at him as he wiped the tears away from her red cheeks 'You didn't really think I thought you were upset at _just_ Brick?'

'Well he was annoying me but...' she looked him right in the eyes 'Are you sure? Because this is something we both have to agree on and if you-'

He put his index finger against her lips 'Doc...what do I know bout all this? Plus I just realized if Brick is his doctor then we gotta pay!' Zoe gave little laugh as she kissed him lightly 'Thank you'

'No problem..now go get the boy, he misses you' he let go of her as he made his way to the door.

'He won't like me too much after I'm done...he's getting a shot today.' they walked out the door as Zoe and Addie carried Logan into the examination room and Wade walked into the Bricks office.

'So you calm or do I have to give you a hug too?' he joked as Brick slugged in his chair 'I hope the boy inherits your tolerance and not hers'. Wade took a seat across from him ' One of my biggest fears Brick, one of my biggest fears!' Brick laughed as he appeared to be calmer than a certain New York doctor.

'I know you guys have a lot of fights but this one was probably on me. I was insistent on Zoe not bein' Logan's doctor, I just thought Zoe wouldn't want Logan to associate his mom with flu shots and needles'

'Wade, my wife was the same with both our girls, she didn't want me to be their doctor and her reasons, just like yours were legit but Zoe's going to be just as professional with Logan as she is with her other patients and over time she will learn to leave her work, at work'

Wade nodded as he took in Brick's wise words. He never really had a problem with Brick in fact he was actually kinda fond of the man but would never admit it to Zoe because he knew she would make him regret it.

'Now go, I believe you and the doctor have somewhere to be' he gave a quick wink as Wade left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wade sat the counter tapping the key of the house against the marble as Lavon sat beside him trying his hardest not to comment on the scratch Wade was making with the head of the key.

'You got everythin' ready?' Wade nodded too nervous to talk. They sat in silence with only the ticking clock making a sound that was until Zoe's footsteps came into range, Lavon dropped his head as he knew his hardwood floors were now victims to Zoe Hart's high heels. She walked into the kitchen as both men turned their heads.  
To say she looked beautiful would be an understatement, She was wearing the dress she wore at the Sweetie Pie dance, the dance she went to with Judson but Wade ruined. Wade had never seen her look as gorgeous as she did in this very moment as both men struggled to speak.

'What is it? What's wrong?' she asked as she looked down at her outfit. Lavon looked at Wade who was still stuck for words, he hit him on the chest as Wade shot up 'Baby you look...wow, come here' he held out his hand as Zoe smiled and took his hand. Wade put the key in his pocket while Zoe wasn't looking and led her out the door.

'Wait!' Lavon shouted after them as he pulled a paper bag from out under the counter and threw it in Wade's direction 'I'll see you guys tomorrow' he got up from his seat as Wade and Zoe looked at each other. Wade reached into the bag and pulled out a box of condoms. Wade instantly became embarrassed and even more nervous as he put the bag in his back pocket, all Zoe did was laugh as she led him out the door.

'Wade the car is back there why are we walking to the back of the plantation, Bluebell is the other way'

'Would you just stop yappin' Doc and trust me!' their hands clasped together and fingers intertwined. It was a cold night in Bluebell and Wade had made sure Cody had the heaters on and fire burning. He put his jacket around Zoe even if she said she wasn't cold but he knew her better than that.

'So you really not going to tell me where we're going?' she asked as she rested her head on his arm.

'Nope, I'm not lettin' anythin' slip. You ever walked this far down the plantation?'

'No..well on my first night in town I had began to explore but then I fell and just sat in the grass and drank my boxed wine!' Wade laughed as he recalled their frolic in his car.

'Yeah, as first nights go your's probably wasn't the best..'

'Well it wasn't the worst' she leaned up and kissed him 'I do recall a highlight from that night' Wade laughed as he pulled her closer and put his arm around her. As they walked Zoe was discovering more and more parts of this wacky town she had never seen before, and then as if someone had pulled away the greenery she noticed a old dirt road that led them up to a house, a house she had never seen of nor heard of.v It was a beautiful house as the smoke puffed out the chimney. The moon light bounced against the creek that was to the right of the house. The garden looked like it had been abandoned but clearly someone was tending to the house because it liked as more homely than anything Zoe had ever seen.  
Wade led her up the porch steps as her mind burst with questions. He suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket 'Here' he said as he handed her a blindfold 'What's for?' he began to wrap it gently around her head 'Just trust me Doc' he gave her a peck on the cheek as he unlocked the door and guided her into the hallway and turned her to face the sitting shut the door behind them and nervously untied the blindfold.  
Zoe opened her eyes to be greeted by a room filled with hundreds of candles and a fire lighting in one of the grandest yet modest fireplaces she had ever seen. In front of the fireplace was a makeshift bed scattered with blankets and pillows and on the bed lay a picnic basket and a box of wine.

'Wade Kinsella where are we and please tell me we have permission to be here'

Wade smiled at her reaction ' Well I should hope so...it's ours'

'What's ours?' she said as she turned to face him.

'This house..it's ours.'

'Wade don't mess with me, who's house is this!'

'It's ours! Well it was mine, growin' up but Earl signed over to me while you were in New York, signed it over to us' Zoe was lost for words as she tried to take in everything Wade had just said.

'So your telling me, that this is our house? It used to be your house but now it's ours'. Tears came to her eyes as she looked around the house. Wade wasn't sure if she loved it or hated but either way his nerves were shot.

'I mean it can be our house, if you want or we can look somewhere else or we can think bout buildin' but we don't have the money for that and I mean this is kinda like buildin' a new house cause there is no kitchen no bathroom and a hole in the wall in one of the rooms upstairs but-' Zoe reached up and kissed him to shut him up. She caught him completely off guard as she placed both her hands on his face, he wasn't dumbstruck for long as he placed his hands on her thighs. He unhooked his jacket from her shoulders as she unbuttoned his shirt, that blue shirt he wore on Halloween, the shirt she loved so much. Unknown to himself Wade found his hands travel up her back and latch onto the zipper of her dress, he kicked off his shoes as did she all the while their kisses intensified by the second, they began to make their way to the makeshift bed as Zoe grabbed the brown paper bag from Wade's back pocket that led him to let out a little laugh.  
She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans as he laid her down gently among the blankets, Although they were both in their underwear neither felt the nights cold weather as they reached the point where Zoe would normally stop their frolic, Wade pulled away, the faintest beads of sweat appeared on his hairline, Zoe wasn't sure if it was nerves or the intensity of it all but she wiped it away with her thumb giving him the smile of approval he needed before pressing ahead and doing something he had wanted to do for a long time.

XXXXXXXXX

It was close to 11 before Wade noticed the fire had gone out and he reluctantly sat up and threw more wood on it before it slowly began to rekindle, he lay back down to discover Zoe wearing his shirt.

'Oh so I'll just be the cold one then?' he joked as she curled up against his warm body 'Yeah, your just going to have to deal with it' she kissed his chest.

'You wanna call Lavon, see how the boy's doin'..?'

'No..tonight let's not be parents lets be the carefree, responsibility free people we were before Logan came along'

'You were never carefree Doc!' he joked and she couldn't disagree 'Ok fine..but how about tonight it's just us?' Wade liked the sound of that idea as he kissed her softly, neither could remember when they were both so happy as Zoe stared at a crack in plastered wall across from them.

'Why is there a huge crack in the wall?' Wade looked over 'Oh yeah that, One night not long before we moved to Earl's current house he kinda had a bit of a blowout and threw a fryin' pan at the wall.' Zoe crinkled her brow as she felt the pain in Wade's voice.

'Wade are you sure you can live here without all those horrible memories sneaking up on you?' Wade thought about what she said, and she was right, there was a lot of painful memories attached to this house but there were also a lot of happy memories and the potential to be hundreds more, starting with tonight.

'I guess but the way I see it is that you and I have the potential to create so many brilliant memories, to replace the rotten ones..but only if you want to.'

'I have never wanted anything more in my life' she said with a serious but gentle look on her face, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before. As much as he wanted to re-do what they just did he pulled away because he was starving and his surprise was not completely over. He reached over her body and grabbed the picnic basket. Zoe watched as he unpacked the items.

'Crackers and boxed wine? Wade Kinsella, your romantic ability continues to wow me' she propped herself up onto her shoulder as Wade put the food between them.

'Hey now, you have never complained about my crackers and if I remember correctly your the one who endorses this wine oh so brilliantly!' he laughed lightly as she pulled open the packet of crackers.

'Hey Wade..'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you for loving me more than anyone has ever done, and thank you for giving me the most amazing baby boy in the world and thank you for this amazing night even if it did take us nearly a year to get here' Wade smiled at her, her big hazel eyes staring across at him, he had never been in love with her more than he was at this very moment ' I was just about to say the same thing Doc.'  
He kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his.

**Sorry it took so long ! Please please please review ! It's so hard to write chapters not knowing what people think ! Anyway thanks a million and hope you enjoyed :D**


	13. Milestones and Moving Houses

**I have all week off so I am just gonna update update update ! When I write about Logan's milestones and how he is I'm just describing my brothers because at one stage all 3 of my brothers were under the age of 2! Anything I say Logan does my brothers did. Lol :) Anyway hope you enjoy :) **

XXXXXXXXXX

Lavon sat at the kitchen table, there was silence and too much of it, he didn't like it at all but he figured he had to get used to it because after tomorrow it would be just him in the house.  
His plate was filled with pancakes but he barely touched them, it had only dawned on him last night when he was helping Wade dismantle Logans changing station that they were actually moving out. He always knew the day would come when they would move out he just never actually thought it would happen. The pair that started off bickering and pestering each other were now about to move into their own house with a baby. How times had changed Lavon thought as Jesse entered the kitchen.

'Mornin' Lavon' he took a seat beside him and began to fill his plate with pancakes. Lavon looked over at Jesse, he had been in Bluebell almost a year now and had settled in extremely well, that and the fact that he and Annabeth were serious as ever and some mornings he would arrive down in the kitchen to find them fooling around at the fridge.

'Mornin'...no Annabeth tis mornin'..?'

'Nah her and Lemon are gone somewhere, I figured you'd have known'

Lavon rolled his eyes 'Lavon Hayes knows nothin' anymore..' Jesse dropped the corner of his mouth straight away he could sense something was bothering the Mayor.

'You alright?'

'I'm fine its just..Wade and Zoe are movin' out tomorrow' Jesse nodded 'You know I thought I'd enjoy the peace but I don't think I will. I mean they're just upstairs and the silence is killin' me! What will I be like when they actually go?'

'Well I mean its not like they're movin' to Canada, they just goin' 2 minutes away your gonna see them all the time and come on this is Wade and Zoe we're talkin' bout. They are gonna be fightin' and killin' each other like there's no tomorrow so chances are one of 'em is gonna come stormin' in here every now and then!'

Lavon smiled, Jesse was right he just didn't want to see his friends go. They chatted for a few more minutes before Wade entered the kitchen and Zoe followed behind him, he had Logan in his arms who had a tight grip of a toy car in his hand and a pacifier in his mouth.

'There he is' Lavon said smiling as he took Logan out of Wades arms and into his 'My main man, 5 months today, how does it feel boy?!' Lavon could only get a 'gahh' sound from the young boy who was more interested in the bottle Zoe held in her hand than Lavons congratulations, he reached out and wriggled for his mom. Zoe gladly reached out for him and wasn't even properly sitting down before Logan groaned for the teeth of the bottle.

'Wade do you know what Earl wants to talk to us about? Why he's callin' us over?' Jesse asked but Wade could only shake his head as he picked at the food on his plate. Zoe rolled her eyes at their lack of communication. She couldn't understand their relationship, they spent so much time together but never spoke about anything other than football or fishing. God forbid they spoke about their feelings she thought to herself as Logan pulled himself up, he had guzzled down the bottle in a matter of minutes as Zoe winded him..he was generally a good baby and as of last month he was smiling, every opportunity they got they would try and make him smile which he did.  
He pulled at the necklace around her neck as he made an array of sounds and noises. From across the table Lavon started making faces to try and get him to smile. Logan didn't smile instead he did something better, he laughed. It was a small soft chuckle that lasted for a few seconds, it left all 4 adults speechless. Tears came to Zoe's eyes as Logan continued to laugh.

'Oh my god! Wade he's laughing! Our baby's laughing!' Wade was speechless, he knew this milestone was coming just like so many others but this was by far the best since his birth.

'Come mere buddy' Wade lifted his son into his arms 'Can you do it again huh?' he blew lightly into Logans face to spark off the laughter again he repeated it over and over until they were interrupted by a voice in the hallway.

'Zoe..Zoe..' Rose called as she joined the crowd in the kitchen.

'Rose what's wrong?'

'I _really _need to talk to you.'

'Sure what's up?' Rose looked around the room, she though that Lemon would be there at least but she wasn't, it was just Zoe and 5 boys, she became uncomfortable and began to lean her weight from side to side Zoe caught on immediately that whatever Rose wanted to talk to her about wasn't for male ears and quickly came up with a solution before the situation became too uncomfortable.

'You know, I actually have to get to work how about you walk with me and we can talk' Rose let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the kitchen door. Zoe grabbed her handbag and kissed Wade and Logan goodbye ' I'll call you later, I'm on call tonight but maybe dinner at the Rammer Jammer?, you sure you can take Logan with you to Earl's?'

'Yeah we'll be fine, you go I'll see you later' he kissed her gently as Logan pulled at her hair, she looked down at him 'Bye baby boy I'll see you later' he gave no response as she rushed out the door leaving the boys completely clueless as to what had just happened.

Rose waited anxiously at the back door as Zoe made sure she had everything, she didn't plan on walking to work and as Rose bombed down the plantation's dirt road she was beginning to regret wearing her 5 inch Louboutins.

'Rose can you at least slow down a bit!'

'Sorry..' she slowed down at bit to let Zoe catch up with her. She held a tight grip of her upper arm as Zoe could sense she was nervous.

'So do you want to tell me what's the matter or are we just going to walk in silence?'

Rose paused as she thought of the best way to compose her problem 'Well you know I'm going to be 17 soon, right?'

'Yes and I have already ordered your present but this year I swear I'm letting nothing slip!..What's so important about turning 17?'

'Well..I was talking to some of my friends at lunch and well one of the girls just happened to say how her momma had brought her to a doctor in Mobile about going on birth control...'

Zoe stopped in her tracks, her heart began to pound and her palms became sweaty she didn't know how to address this issue, her mother certainly never addressed this issue, she just went to the doctor herself. She never had someone to talk to this stuff about and although a huge part of her was touched Rose went to her for advice she was also heart broken to think sex had even crossed the young girl's mind.  
She should have sat Rose down and gone through everything with her, that would have been the mature and sane thing to do but Zoe being Zoe took the 'Wade' route and approached the conversation with a joke.

'She went to Mobile?! What's the matter with me!'

'Zoe...'

Zoe slouched her shoulders as she directed Rose to take a seat on one of the benches on a very empty town square 'Sorry..What's the real issue here Rose?'

'Well..as you know Max and I, we're back together and a few nights ago after the end of year pep rally we were hanging out by old babcock pond when..when he asked to do something we had never done before.'

Zoe winced 'Well what have you done before? Actually don't answer that.'

'I thought I would be against his suggestion but I wasn't and I just...I don't know what to do Zoe, help me please!' She had a twist of desperation in her voice and knocked her knees together.

'Ok listen, sex...can be, it's a scary thing and this is the age when interests if you will, develop. Please don't tell me he is pressuring you into anything you don't want to do'

'No it's not like that he isn't, well as much as a boy can. I just know he's thinking about it and what if someone else offers it to him?'

'Ok Rose first off not all boys are that desperate but if you feel like the only way you can be with him is if you sleep with him then he's not worth it and 2nd if you do decide to you know...please come to me beforehand and we'll talk properly about the..mechanics!'

'Sure...Thank you Zoe.'

'What are friends for huh?'

'Oh I didn't come to you because we're friends, I came to you because you must be an expert on the subject with being Wade's girl and all'

'What you mean being 'Wade's girl'?'

'Wade is like a hero to the guys in school...they've all heard the stories that the 'legendary' Wade Kinsella and what he got up to behind those bleachers. Sometimes when a boy asks you to do something I feel like he is just trying to be a little bit like Wade..'

Zoe crinkled her brow, she knew Wade had bedded his fair share of women and she was sure he went a through a rotation of girlfriends in high school but she never really thought in dept about the whole thing. Did he ever pressure girls? Did he use them and move on to his next target, she was so preoccupied with Wade and his high school romances she forgot about poor Rose sitting beside her.

'Zoe...'

'Huh?'

'I'm going over to Max's tonight, what do I tell him?'

'Tell him your not ready yet..and not to be so like Wade! I have to go but call by the new house and we can talk properly!'

She had stood up and scurried across the town square before Rose could even muster a goodbye.

XXXXXXXXX

'What do you think he want's to talk to us about?'

'I dunno man, he just said for us to call round'

'I don't like the sound of it.'

'Me either'

Wade pushed open the front door. The house reeked of wood chippings and coal. Earl was nowhere to be found as they searched the downstairs of the house until they heard noises from outside. Jesse walked out the back to find Earl sanding down a fine dining table. It still needed to be coated and protected but it was a fine piece of work. It was oak, which was Earl's favorite type of wood.

'Earl!' Jesse shouted over the noise of the sander. Earl looked up to see Jesse standing there 'Hello son!'

'You gotta shut that off, Logan's here and he'll go ballistic if he hears that'

'Alright ok no need to be so grumpy.' He shut off the power switch and threw his protection goggles into a pile of rags and cloths in the corner. Wade followed shortly after with Logan in his stroller he was wide awake and shook a toy snake in his hand.

'Earl, what's this?' he signaled to the table.

'It's a gift.'

'For who?' Jesse asked as he examined his fathers work.

'Wade and the Doctor' Wade raised his eyebrow 'Earl, you made us a table? Why would you do that?'

'House warmin' gift'

'But..it's so nice, why don't you sell it?'

'Dont wanna sell it boy. Don't you know how to receive a gift?'

'Sorry...I love it, thank you' Again, neither displayed their emotions and Wade simply patted his father on the back as Earl led them inside. Wade and Jesse took a seat at the table as Earl threw a file in front of them.

'What's this?'

'My will..'

Wades jaw dropped 'Earl, why you showin' us this?'

'Well I want you both to know what I want done when I go'

'Earl your goin' nowhere anytime soon. Sit down' Jesse ordered his father but he didn't budge.

'A while ago, I went to my check up followin' my accident and they put me through for some tests and they said my blood pressure was a bit off'

'You got high blood pressure don't mean you gotta write a will!'

'They reckon I got an irregular heart beat or somethin' so they sent me for more tests and they discovered I got HCM'

'What the hell's that' Wade asked as he grew anxious.

'Heart's mucked up'

'Mucked up?!' Jesse rose from his seat 'Mucked up!? You got a heart disease and you describe it as mucked up!?' he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Well what now...?' Wade asked as he fixed his eyes on Logan.

'I ain't gonna be dead tomorrow just somethin' I gotta look out for and you boys too it can be passed on'

'I can't believe this, Earl you need your head examined! Why are you not gonna do anythin' bout this! There is medication-'

'No now Jesse this is important, please. Now I split it as evenly as I could but what you do with it after I'm gone is your business.'

Both brothers were dumbstruck as Earl turned around and headed back out to the work shop 'Shut the door behind you, don't want anymore damn raccoon's wakin' me and Wade you just call by whenever for the table'.

Jesse and Wade looked at each other in awe. Jesse could feel his throat tighten and his stomach hurt. Wade sat back in the seat, he felt numb, he looked down at Logan who was oblivious to everything that just happened. Wade didn't even get a chance to make him laugh for Earl.

'You wanna go out and talk to him?' Wade asked as he spun the file around on the table surface.

'I can't do that, not right now.' Jesse stood up and Wade took it as a sign that it was time to go. He turned back to try and find Earl but he was hidden behind the corrugated iron doors.

Wade suggested they call by the new house first, he reckoned it would calm Jesse down and also he needed to check in on a few things before they moved in tomorrow. They stayed there for a couple of hours doing odd jobs as Logan was stretched out on a play mat in the sitting room, yapping away to himself.

The ride back to the plantation was silent neither brother spoke, so many thoughts went through Wade's mind as he lay Logan down in his crib and drew the curtains but Logan was having none of it. He kicked and screamed bloody murder until eventually Wade gave in and lifted him out. He picked up the blue blanket Logan had kicked away and took the boy downstairs.  
Nobody was home as the pair took up residence on the couch. Wade sat back into the couch with Logan cradled in his arms, Logan stared up at him, his astonishing eyes was breath-taking. His small fingers played with the blonde curls behind his ears as he sucked on his pacifier. Wade tried to close his eyes but Logan wouldn't let him, every time his eyes rested shut Logan would reach up at him and tug at his shirt.

'Ok so you don't wanna sleep?' he only responded with a gargle as Wade's phone began to ring. He reached in to his pocket and saw Zoe's name on the screen.

He took a deep breath before answering ' Hey..'

She sounded angry_ 'Hi where are you.'_

'Uh just at Lavon's Jesse and I got caught up at the house after Earls...'

_'Well did you forget about dinner or are you just making me wait here for the fun of it?'_ She was angry, very angry. Wade sighed he didn't know what he did to upset her he hadn't seen her all day.

'Baby I am so sorry, we are on our way right now...Wanda has that highchair, the one they got just for Logan in the back you grab it and we'll be there in a few'

_'Ok bye.' _she hung up the phone before he could say a word. He looked down at Logan who smiled up at him 'Logan, whatever you do. Don't fall in love with fast talkin' New York doctors. Please'

XXXXXXXX

The Rammer Jammer was packed to the rafters as Zoe sat waiting for Wade, it was early enough in the evening but it was a Friday so that meant half price on all fried chicken purchases with a side of extra-large fries. Zoe had long given up on getting the residents of Bluebell to address their lack of healthy eating and just accepted that fried food was a way of life here in Bluebell.  
One thing she loved however was one day when she was called into work when Brick fell ill and no one could watch Logan Wade brought him to work and Wanda surprised them with a _Graco_ highchair not like the wooden ones they stored for customers, it was just for Logan and he would spend hours in it without a single wail.

Wade arrived in not long after Wanda brought over the highchair, both him and Logan had changed outfits in an effort to lighten Zoe's mood. Zoe kept her head buried in the menu until Wade had fully approached the table.

'Hey baby..' he put his free hand on her shoulder and put Logan in his highchair which brought him to produce a little laugh which lightened Zoe's mood.

'Hi..' she felt bad, he didn't deserve to be treated this way so she lightened up a bit. Wanda brought over their drinks all while admiring Logan who played to his audience laughing and smiling.

'So you wanna tell me why your so angry at me.'

Zoe sighed ' I'm not angry at you directly, the thing Rose needed to talk to me about was...' she moved in closer to him 'she and Max are thinking about having sex because he wants to be like you.'

'Like me?' Wade crinkled his brow, this was all news to him the only time he spoke to the chap was when he asked Zoe out on a date and when Wade caught him and Rose making out behind the Rammer Jammer one day.

'Yeah apparently every teenage boy in Bluebell aspires to be the 'player' you were!' Wade laughed, he couldn't believe she was really getting angry over something as stupid as this.

'Zoe, why are you upset with me? I didn't know bout any of this?'

'No I'm upset with you because...is it true? Were you Romeo they're all making you out to be?' Wade dropped his shoulders he could see this was really bothering her ' Look Doc, it was a long time ago..Yeah I had a lot of girlfriends in high school, it was high school! I was never disrespectful or pressurizin' if that's what you think' he looked at her, that was what she was thinking. He reached out and took her hand in his 'What's really botherin' you?'

'When Rose was talking to me about Max I couldn't help but think...he's someones son.' she looked over at Logan who was occupied with a beer mat ' His mother looked at him the way we look at Logan hoping one day he would grow up respecting girls and being a man but now he's thinking about having sex..he's only 17 Wade!'

'Ok ok alright calm down..look Zoe, I cant tell you Logan is gonna grow up and not wanna kiss girls and be with them, he's a boy! But I promise you I am going to hammer it into that boy the right way to treat women and to never pressure a girl into doin' somethin' she don't wanna do..alright?'

She smiled at him as she stroke his hand 'Love you..' she kissed him softly 'I love you too..now can we order cause my stomachs bout to eat itself' she let out a laugh as did Logan which brought an even bigger smile to her face.  
They had dinner together and then went for ice-cream at the Dixie Stop before ending up at practice. Logan had resisted sleep for most of the night but his eyes were being to close as Wade pulled the door open for Zoe.

'Let me have him for a bit before he dozes off.' She asked as Wade put on a pot off coffee behind the reception desk. Zoe held Logan against her body as she listened to him breath softly, she smelled his hair, it smelt like her shampoo which indicated Wade had once again left the lid of Logan's shampoo off and the bottle tipped over allowing the contents of the bottle to spill out.

'Hey, I never got a chance to ask..how was your afternoon with Earl? Did he love Logans laugh?' Wade leaned against her office desk he knew he should have told her the news that Earl delivered but he knew she was finding it tough enough to go back on call and she didn't need to be worrying about him too.

'Yeah..he uh he loved it. Look baby we should probably get goin' Lavon and I got a lot of xbox to catch up on and I hope to have this man asleep before 10...'

Zoe smiled 'Ugh fine...' she kissed him on the cheek ' Bye baby...I love you' she handed him over to Wade who then put him in his stroller. He was asleep within seconds giving Wade and Zoe a moment alone.

'I'll see you in the mornin'..and remember if you need me at all please call.'

'I'll be fine, it's not my first time on call remember'

'I know..I know...' he kissed her surprisingly 'Ok I better go. I love you.'

'Love you too...both of you. See you later' she watched as he walked out of the surgery, she suspected that something was bothering him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**A bit fluffy but that's just a cushion to some intense chapters coming up ! :) Hope you enjoyed and please please let me know what you thought. Thanks :D **


	14. When the heart breaks

**So it's raining, it's cold and the majority of my family are gone for the week so silence is my best friend at the moment, something I don't get that often having 4 brothers lol ! Hope you enjoy :D **

XXXXXXXXX

Zoe threw her arm out, instantly she felt Wade's bare chest on the other side of the bed. She reached out and by the pendant that dangled around his neck pulled him into her. Obliging he turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist straight away he felt her more at peace as she held a tight grip of his hand, he gave a soft smile 'She must be dreaming' he thought to himself as he lay there wide awake. He looked down to see her fast asleep, not even the morning sun that was trying to creep through the curtains could wake her.  
He then looked over at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand _'6:45' _he let out a small sigh. This was the 5 night in a row since Earl had broken the new of his heart condition that he couldn't sleep. Most nights he was awake when Zoe came in from being on call but he would pretend to be asleep and let her fall into a deep sleep. The fact that she was a cardiothoracic surgeon was not lost on him, and he knew if he told her she would want to take action, she would want to sit down and talk to Earl, try and convince him to take the medication the doctor's had advised but Wade knew her advice would fall on deaf ears.  
He lay there thinking, thinking about anything and everything, all the things he had to do that day. He looked around the bedroom it was still scattered with unpacked boxes. They had moved into the house about 3 weeks ago and needless to say things were madness. Their days consisted of unpacking and sorting and Wade doing odd jobs. He spent the nights that Zoe was on call assembling shelves or roaming around the rooms with a can of paint looking for spots he may have missed on the last couple of rounds.  
He lay there with one ear on the baby monitor and the other ear on Zoe's light flutters. Then however he heard something else. It was a bang like sound then followed by rummaging and then more rummaging. He sat up with his ears pricked as Zoe began to stir.

'Wade..what's that noise?' she said half asleep.

'I dunno..did you lock the door when you came in?'

'Yeah..' she grew worried as Wade climbed out of bed, the noise continued downstairs as Wade searched through the boxes. He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a baseball bat. He saw the worried look on Zoe's face.

'I'm sure it's nothin' you stay here'

'No.' she moved towards the door while putting on one of his hoodies. Wade sighed at her stubbornness and began his descent down the stairs. Zoe followed behind him with the baby monitor in her hand. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Wade signaled to her to stay behind as they turned the corner and into the kitchen. Wade held the bat behind his head, ready to swing as he burst into the kitchen. He stopped almost immediately when the white-trash hick he was expecting as an intruder turned out to be Lavon standing at the counter with a pot of coffee in his hand.

'Mornin'!' he said enthusiastically as Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Jesus Christ Lavon we thought we were gettin' broken into! How did you get in?'

'My key'

'We didn't give you a key' Zoe said as she took the bat from Wade's hand and threw it on the couch that rested the other side of the counter.

'I know..I got one copied the other day just for emergencies' Wade scratched his bare stomach, now very aware he was wearing only his boxers 'Lavon what the hell are you doin' in our kitchen at 7 in the mornin'!'

'Well Lavon Hayes figured that seen as y'all spent so much time in my kitchen it was high time I spent some in yours' he said it so calm and collectively that he almost didn't notice Wade's frustration. He rummaged through the presses for some cereal as Logan's cries emerged from the monitor. Zoe rushed upstairs as Wade took a seat at the island and signaled to Lavon to pour him a cup of coffee.

'Why you up so early anyway?' Wade asked as he wiped the sleep from the corner of his eye/

'The silence is killin' me man. I mean I come home and expect to hear Logan screamin' and to see you guys but I don't. It's just too quite' he dropped his head to try hide his full emotions.

'Well look, I'm workin' at 9 and Zoe is on call tonight so she's gonna need to sleep how about I drop Logan over on my way to work and you can have him for the day?' Straight away Wade noticed Lavon's mood shift 'Yeah sounds good, thanks man.' Zoe re-emerged with Logan in her arms, he rested his head in the cave of her neck wiping his eyes with a clenched fist. He ruffled his head into Wade's hoodie, still half asleep he began to cry.

'Yeah buddy blame Lavon for gettin' us up so early..' Wade joked, Lavon could only muster a 'humph' as he noticed the area around Logan's mouth abnormally red and he was grumpier than normal.

'Hey why is his mouth all red?'

'Oh we think maybe he's teething he's been like this for a few days now, Wade put his finger in the other night to try feel round for a tooth but nothing yet. I don't think he's far off though...Isn't that right Logan?' she bounced him lightly as he grew impatient for the bottle that was being heated in the microwave.

'So Wade, Jesse was tellin' me bout Earl-' Wade eye's widened as he shook his head furiously. Luckily for him Zoe was too preoccupied with Logan to fully hear what Lavon said.

'What's that about Earl?' she asked.

Wade shrugged his shoulders 'Oh nothin' he uh he found a hornets nest under the porch...bastards' Zoe dropped her mouth 'Oh...I was expecting something worse than that..I'm gonna bring him upstairs he might doze off with me for a while longer' she stood up and made her way out of the kitchen 'Lavon thanks for the visit don't ever do it so early again please.'

'Sorry big Z' he called after her then fixing his attention on Wade he had an unimpressed look on his face as Wade searched for a t-shirt in the pile of clean clothes.

Lavon waited until he heard the door close shut upstairs before he let rip at Wade 'Boy what are you at lyin' to Zoe about Earl bein' sick? She is goin' to kill you when she finds out, which you know she will eventually.'

'I know alright I know I should have told her but when I found out about Earl she was upset with me and it just wasn't the right time plus she's gonna be all 'Zoe' bout it and wanna help'

'Well maybe a talkin' from her will make Earl think about medication-' Wade shook his head as he leaned in to be closer to Lavon he lowered his voice, it was stern and full of hurt 'Lavon you know just as well as I do that Earl is waitin' it out. He wants to die and this is his ticket out' Lavon looked him right in the eyes, no matter how much Zoe loved him or how much Wade told her about his past she would never be able to comprehend just how much pain Wade and his family had gone through. Lavon however could, he was there when Wade's mother died he was there when Earl turned to drink and he was there for Wade when no one else was. He could see where Wade's reasons were coming from Earl loved his wife so much, they were high school sweethearts who were just trying to raise a family and live as good a life they could until a horrible disease ripped through her like a Spring time tornado leaving Wade and Jesse without a mother and Earl without his wife, without his true love.

'She may never understand what you went through but I do, and Wade I promise you she's not gonna let you go through this on your own, just tell her before someone else does'

Wade took a gulp 'I gotta go get ready for work, I'll see you later' he rubbed the back off his neck as he left Lavon in the kitchen with the feeling that a storm was brewing, and it was brewing big.

XXXXXXXX

'Wade!'

Wade looked up to see Jesse approaching him from behind the counter. He continued to clean the glasses trying to ignore his brother who clearly had something he wanted to talk about.

'Not in the mood Jesse..' he watched his brother take a seat in front of him, he wasn't going away as Wade gave in and leaned down to his brothers eye line.

'Have you not told Zoe bout Earl?' Wade knocked his head back 'No alright I haven't why?'

'Annabeth was at the Butter-Stick tis mornin' when she heard Josie talkin' to Frank bout Earl..then she said how she was goin' to the practice for her monthly check up-'

'Zoe's not workin' today..she's on call tonight'

'Would you let me finish please!'

'She then said how before she was in the Butter-Stick she was at the post office when she saw Zoe collectin' a parcel and she asked how Earl was, she said Zoe muttered somethin' bout hornets but nothin' bout the heart condition so she casually slipped it into the conversation and Zoe was stuck, she couldn't even muster a response before runnin' off!'

Wade's head dropped, he could practically feel Zoe's rage from across town. He looked at Jesse with a worried face 'What time is it?.'

Jesse looked at his watch '_1:15' _

'WANDA!' he shouted 'I'm goin' for lunch...extra long lunch' he left from behind the bar and headed straight for his car. The drive from the Rammer Jammer to the house seemed to take an eternity. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, how he was going to fully let her in, let her know just how much this was killing him.  
She wasn't to be found anywhere kicked off his shoes and made his way upstairs bedroom door was shut tight, he took as deep breath as he pushed it open to discover her sitting on the bed with Earl's will in front of her crossed legs. Her eyes were puffy and her hair tied back he knew straight away she wasn't angry or filled with rage she was hurt. Of all the fights they had ever had he had never seen her hurt, and certainly not like this.

'Zoe...'

'3 weeks. You've known for 3 weeks and you have lied to me for 3 weeks'

'I know...' he rested against the frame of the door as she lifted her head to look at him.

'You have known for 3 weeks that your dad has been diagnosed with a serious heart condition and it didn't cross your mind for one second to tell your girlfriend, the mother of your child who also happens to be a heart-surgeon about this.'

'Zoe..'

'I'm not done. For 3 weeks now you have come home every night and lay beside me in this bed and listened to me moan and complain about the tiniest of things when you were holding all this in?! Am I that bad to live with? That you feel you can't tell me something like this? If so this isn't a relationship Wade this is..well I don't know what it is but it surely can't be healthy!'

She tried to fight back the tears by putting her hand across her mouth as he cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed, he looked down at Earl's will. The seal at the side hadn't been touched which told Wade that Zoe hadn't looked at it which was comforting to him.

'I'm scared Zoe..he don't want to get any help and he wont listen to anyone, he's a heart attack waitin' to happen ain't he?' Zoe sighed as she reached out for his hand 'Eventually yeah..'

Wade winced as those words shot through him like a bullet ' I am so sorry I never told you Zoe, I just can't go through the same pain I went through when my mom died'

'Hey hey don't say that' she pulled at his arm encouraging him to move closer, he obliged as he moved the will to the end of the bed and rested his head on the pillows, she lay down beside him and put his hand on her stomach, she messed around with it as he turned to face her she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him as he displayed so much fear and pain in his eyes, something she had never really seen in him before now.

'I don't ever want you to feel like you can't be honest with me. Like you can't come to me especially with something as big as this. How much did he tell you and Jesse?'

'Not much..just that he got it...' Zoe nodded as she stroked his arm 'And you said he doesn't want any medication?'

'Yeah...' he tried to fight back the tears 'He wants to die Zoe..'

'Wade..'

'No he does, at first I, I just wanted to go in there and sit him down and tell him he was gonna get help to talk to the doctors but then it dawned on me..he wants to die so he can be with my mom, because I know that if one day god forbid I lost you I would do the same thing. His heart has been diseased a long time now Zoe...he don't need some Doctor to tell him and he certainly don't need no doctor to tell him how to fix it, cause it cant be fixed.'

Zoe tugged at his shirt, she didn't know what else to do he had never spoken about his dad that way before, he had never let her in like that before.

'Wade...I don't know what else to say to you other than no matter what happens we will face it together, if you want me to be Doctor Hart and go talk to him then I will, if you want me to hold your hand and tell you its all gonna be ok then I will and if you want me to never speak of it again and go on like nothing is wrong then I will.'

'I just want you Zoe' he reached down and kissed her and then pulled her into him. A weight was lifted from his shoulders. She lay there listening to him breath, she knew he wasn't fully at ease though.

'Zoe..'

'Yeah?'

'What's gonna happen with Earl? Like is he just gonna drop dead or..' Zoe smiled at his bluntness.

'It's not like cancer Wade, he isn't on a timer as such, he just..he runs the extra risk not being on medication. His heart is working harder than it should and one day, it just wont be able to carry on. He could die tomorrow or 10 years from now but then again anyone could he just has a label.'

Wade took in her prognosis he didn't really understand it just yet but over time it would sink in. 'He said that me and Jesse should get checked cause it can be passed on? Is that true?'

'Yeah...and as your doctor AND girlfriend I order you do'

'And Logan too?.'

'Nothing showed up when he was born or for his follow up so he should be alright but we can do it again if you want.'

'I dunno what I want right now..' he threw his head back to look at the ceiling. It took a lot for him to pry himself from the bed when he discovered it was half 2, he was meant to be back at work 10 minutes ago. Zoe followed him to the door as he turned to face her.

'I'll see you later...I'm gonna call by Earl's on my way home with Jesse but I was thinkin' maybe tonight after we put the boy to bed we can finally break in that couch?' he flashed a cheeky grin as he placed his hands on her hips ' Hmm well I do believe every house needs a comfy couch'

'They really do...' he nodded as he kissed her soft lips he took a chance and crept his tongue past her lips 'WADE!' she pulled away laughing 'What are you doing!'

'Aw doc come on..I got time, Wanda knows just how flaky I can be. She's used to it at this stage!'

'No..go I'll kiss you later'

'Alright fine...I love you'

'I love you too..' she watched as he reversed out of the driveway and down the plantation road. Her heart hurt for him because she knew that Earl's condition was going to be quick and fast considering he refused medication, she just prayed it wouldn't be soon.

XXXXXXXXX

'I called the Doctor in Mobile..said Earl ain't lyin' he got HCM and is refusin' any medication' Jesse said as he and Wade walked down the dirt road towards Earl's house. He kicked at the dust with his hands dug deep in his pockets.

'Yeah I know..I did too' he gave a half-hearted laugh as he looked up at the sky 'Zoe said that this HCM thing, it could kill him tomorrow or kill him 20 years from now it's just that seen as he isn't takin' the medication his heart is workin' harder than it should'

'How mad was she?'

'Not mad just hurt. I dunno Jesse I'm not used to havin' someone there, when mom died Earl he just- well it was just us and now I got Zoe and you got Annabeth and I guess I don't really know how to let people split the weight you know?'

'Yeah I know..I just wish he'd consider the meds. I'm beginnin' to take offense' he joked as they approached the house. Once again Earl was to be found around the back of the house. It was almost dark as the old man lifted some chicken wire onto a work bench he never heard his sons approach as he searched for some pliers.

'Earl..' Wade called from the outside of the workshop. Earl lifted his head to see who was callin' his name.

'Oh didn't see ya there son come on in..pass me those pliers would ya?' Wade was hesitant as he reached for the pliers that rested among other tools.

'So how you doin' Earl?' Jesse asked as he flicked on the lights to shine some light on his project.

'Randy been at those chickens again. Gotta do somethin' bout it.'

'Don't care bout Randy Earl..' Jesse said sternly 'We care bout you, what your doin' to yourself by not gettin' help.' Wade knocked his head back and sighed as Earl straightened up 'We all gotta die Jesse you know that'

'Yeah but dad the doctors they can prevent it, they can let you live a normal life!'

Earl shook his head 'Maybe I don't wanna live like this Jesse! I'm sick and tired of it all, I'm tired of lettin' you and Wade down of bein' reminded every single day that I was never good enough for bein' a disappointment-' his voice was cold and serious 'I lost the one person I loved the most in this world and I have never been the same since. You know, you both got girls you love. I'm not plannin' on dyin' tomorrow but I just happy with known' that I'm not far from the girl _I _love'

Jesse's eyes became watery as he looked over at Wade who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Neither one had ever heard Earl speak like that before, they had never seen him display so much emotion and passion and authority. Well they had seen him display authority, authority with a belt or with a bottle on a drunken rant but they had never seen him stamp his authority of love and affection for person who he loved the most.

'Look Earl..we just want you to think bout this, please..'

'There's no thinkin' to be done son, it's my heart and it's my decision but I want you boys to know the only thing that kept me goin' this long was you 2. Even if y'all didn't see eye to eye for a long time I still knew one day you would. And one day-' he turned to face Wade 'One day that boy of yours he can grow up and he do whatever he wants you hear me?'

'Yes sir.' he fought back the tears and for the first time since he was 6 years old..hugged his dad. He wrapped his arms around his upper body as Jesse watched on. Wade didn't want to let go as for the first time in a long time he felt like Earl was his father, not the man who he sang down from the rooftops or who's vomit he cleaned up. The man who he spent hours fishing with, who would let him take days off school just so they could watch films... the man who once told him never be too afraid to do anything because nothing or no one would be able to stop him.  
It was 8 o'clock before Jesse and Wade encouraged Earl to close up the workshop and come inside. Jesse searched the fridge for something to eat but there wasn't much, he reached in and pulled out some milk as Wade poured some cereal into 3 bowls. The 3 men took a seat around the table in silence as they picked at their food. The need to have endless amounts of cereal must run through Kinsella blood as all 3 men devoured their bowl and went back for seconds then thirds.

'Ah the good ol' reliable huh?' Wade said as he refilled his bowl.

'You know..when I was on duty I used to get an earful on how much cereal I ate. The guys could never understand how I could eat so much I just said it was a family thing' he joked as Earl took a mouthful.

'Your momma used to say one day she was gonna walk in and discover us dead on the floor from a cereal overdose!' He laughed 'It's probably not normal how much we eat'

'Probably not...' Wade said sweetly as he took a swig of his orange juice 'I reckon Logan's gonna like it too. I see him eyein' me in the mornin's...!'

Earl laughed 'Well he is a Kinsella...just like you at that age, he be teethin' soon I reckon' Wade smiled 'Yeah we think he has one on the way.'

Earl sat back in his seat 'You know..when you started teethin' you were so bad your momma and me we couldn't put up with the screams so one night we threw a bit of whiskey on your pacifier and you never cried again'

Jesse burst out laughing as Wade gave a look of shock 'So that's where my taste of the good stuff comes from thank you dad!'

Earl laughed 'Aww come on now did you no harm and just you wait til young Logan is screamin' his lungs up at 4 in the mornin'...or the doc might have some sort of medicine for him in that bag of hers'

Wade laughed 'Yeah I don't think Zoe would appreciate me givin' em whiskey'

'She's a keeper son...took you long enough but at least you got a good one' He turned to look at Jesse 'And you too son'

'Thanks Earl' Jesse said as he played with his spoon.

'Wade I want you to do me somethin'..'

'What's that?'

'I want you to marry Zoe..'

Wade sat up Earl had taken him completely by surprise as he began to get nervous. He wanted to marry Zoe too, he really did and there were moments when he wanted to just drop everything and ask her, he had even bought a ring but every time something got in their way and his nerves got the best of him.

'Earl-'

'No listen, I see the way you look at that girl its the same way I looked at your momma and let me tell you somethin' son, you never know when the day will come that you wake up to find her gone. Never be too afraid to do somethin' son because nothin' or no one can stop you. You hear me?'

Tears filled Wade's eyes 'I hear you'

'Good, now I got somethin' else for you both before you get goin' its out back I'll be right back' he slowly rose from his seat, he was visibly older as he hobbled out of the room.  
Jesse and Wade looked at each other, emotions were running high as they sat in silence, neither were ever going to fully accept Earl's reasons for not accepting medication but both could understand his reasons.

'I better call Zoe I told her I'd pick up dinner on the way home, you and Annabeth wanna join us?'

Jesse thought about it, he didn't really feel up to cooking and he knew it was Wade's own way of asking him to be with him tonight..that he needed his big brother.

'Yeah sure wouldn't mind a evenin' with Logan..and a free meal' He laughed as Wade searched his pockets for his phone, Jesse began to tidy away the bowls and put the milk back in the fridge when he heard a bang from down the hall, he waited for the normal '_Bastards_' Earl would let out when he would drop something but he heard nothing, he waited for the foot steps to re-emerge but he heard nothing.  
He wasn't sure why he made the decision to drop the milk and go investigate the silence but he glad he did because as he turned the kitchen door and entered the hallway he discovered Earl lying in a heap on the ground.

'EARL!' he screamed as he dropped to his knees beside his father 'HEY WADE COME HERE!' Wade ran in not long after with the phone in his hand 'What happened?!'

'I dunno I just found him here' he placed his ear against Earl's chest he could hear nothing, feel nothing he began to panic as the tears streamed down his face 'Oh god oh god.' He heard Wade talking to Zoe with a strain in his voice, his vision was blurred and his hands shaking as he felt Earl's chest.

'Alright man Zoe said you gotta..uh you gotta try find a pulse, with your 2 fingers find a pulse!' Jesse searched Earl's neck for a pulse, it was faint but it was there 'Yeah I got one' he let out a sigh.

'Alright Zoe's on her way, she said we just gotta keep calm and talk to him' he joined his brother on ground the tears rolling down both their faces.

'We gotta keep him calm, we gotta talk about somethin'..so talk about somethin' Wade!' Jesse said with a strain of urgency in his voice.

'Okay alright..uh, you remember that time not long after mom died, before Earl got on the beer he just came by school one day and took us out of class and brought us to that uh ..what was it called, the fishin' museum up in Birmingham...' he laughed through the tears 'And it was so bad that we just spent the day in McDonalds instead?' Jesse laughed as he held Earl's head in his hands.

'Yeah and Earl was so mad he stole those trout fridge magnets from the gift shop? I still got mine you know? I kept it in my shirt pocket all through my service'

Wade smiled as he stroked Earl's arm 'Got mine in my locker over at the Rammer Jammer' they looked at each other in silence as Earl's breaths became few and few. Zoe burst through the door with Brick following close behind. Wade stood up to greet her as she examined Earl's condition. She and Brick searched for a pulse, it was weak and few. Zoe began to unbutton his shirt, she rolled up her sleeves and got in position for CPR but Brick pushed her hands away.

'Your in no state for this Doctor Hart. Be with Wade' she wasn't going to argue with him and obliged. She stood up and walked over to Wade who was standing beside Jesse his face drained and his eyes puffy as he watched Brick pound at Earl's chest, he reached out for Zoe's hand as Brick persisted.

It lasted for about 13 minutes, 13 minutes of silence and anxiety. No one spoke as they watched Brick work on Earl. Each time Brick hit his chest he let out a little sigh. Wade and Jesse didn't need to be medical experts to know Brick was fighting a lost cause, Zoe knew it too as she squeezed Wade's hand.  
Brick wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up at Zoe. He had a look of defeat on his face as Zoe nodded to him. Brick looked up at Wade and Jesse, he was there the night their mother died and he had seen their faces then, nothing had changed, they were still the 2 lost hopeless boys from that night as he dropped his head.

'Zoe..time?'

'21_:57' _

Brick rose to his feet and turned to face Wade and Jesse ' I'm sorry boys..' Jesse dropped to his knees in silent weeps as Wade reached for Zoe, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wept into her hair. Brick placed a call into the paramedics. There was an ice-cold silence in the house.  
It was 11 before the paramedics took Earl's body away. Annabeth sat in the kitchen with Jesse as Zoe searched for Wade, he had disappeared off after the paramedics left and was nowhere to be found. Zoe walked out of the house to call Lavon when she came across Wade sitting on the porch steps.  
He had his head buried in his hands, he was numb and barely felt her sitting down beside him. She placed her hand on his leg as he jumped out of his day dream and removed his hands from his face.

'Where's Logan?'

'Lavon was at the house when you called so he's gonna stay with him tonight he was almost asleep anyway.'

Wade nodded as he sighed 'When I was 16...Earl hit a pretty rough patch..Jesse had gone to recruitment camp or whatever and it was just me..And every night after Earl had passed out I would sit here and stare out at nothin' for hours and hours on end. Hopin' that the screamin' and shoutin' and stompin' would end. I wanted it to end for so long Zoe...but I never wanted it to end this way.' He dropped his head as she rested her head on his arm.

'He was doin' so good and now he's gone.' he broke down as Zoe put her arm around him. She didn't know what to say or do, he was the one in the relationship who held the ship afloat, he told her that things would be ok but now it was her turn. Her turn to be there for him because god knows he was gonna need it.

**So sorry..a sad chapter I know but this part of the story is about Wade and watching him grow and I have about 3 more sad chapters but never fear this is Zade... Please let me know what you thought ! Thanks :D **


	15. Let me be there for you

**I hated writing this chapter so much..it was horrible :'( Wade has really stepped up and been there for Zoe in this story and now its her turn to be there for him..can she live up to the task? Huge thank you for the reviews..I was afraid people were going to attack me for killing off Earl! Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXX

Lemon and Lavon approached the steps of Wade and Zoe's house, at the door step rested 3 large plates covered in tin-foil. Lemon sighed as she lifted one of the plates and pushed the door open and Lavon followed with the other two. They walked in to discover Zoe lying on the couch with Logan beside her. He looked around the room trying to pull himself up but she soothed him back down, stroking the side of his face with her thumb.

'Big Z...' Lavon whispered as he set the plates down on the kitchen table, she lifted her head half heartily to only acknowledge them before putting her forehead against Logans hair.

'Where's Wade..?' Lemon asked already knowing the answer. It had been two weeks since Earl's funeral and Wade was struggling. At first he managed well, he made it through the funeral and the nights following but slowly he became more withdrawn, spent more hours at work and the nights he didn't work double shifts he stayed up all night knocking back endless amounts of beer. He was more silent than ever barely breathing 2 words at home and even less at work.

'He's in bed...'

'How is he?'

'Same as every day...broken.'

Lavon sighed as he looked at Zoe, he had never met a more headstrong determined person in his life but recently she just looked defeated. He looked down at Logan he was completely oblivious to all that was going on around him as he made screeches and sounds.

'You want me to talk to him?'

'You can try...I don't know if it will do any good' she sat up and placed Logan on her knees 'Thank you again for taking him today I can't take anymore time off work and I don't know if Wade is up to it today'

'That's what we're here for' Lemon took Logan out of her arms and Lavon headed up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door to find Wade passed out in the bed. There was a pile of clothes on the floor and a tall glass of water on the night stand, his head was buried in the pillow and his legs kicked out from above the sheets he didn't make a sound or move a muscle as Lavon moved closer.

'Wade..' he kicked at the base of the bed but got no response. He looked over at the night stand beside the glass of water sat 3 bottle caps and a magnet in the shape of a trout. Lavon sighed as he took as seat beside Wade.

'Lemon and me are takin' Logan to Mobile for the day, might be a good idea for you to come with us..get out of the house clear your head'

'I got work...' he said with a husky voice.

'Naw Wade you had work..at 10. It's nearly 12, Wanda said not to bother'

'Fine by me..' he lifted his head and faced the other way. Lavon sighed 'Don't do this Wade...' he said to himself.

'Do what!?' he snapped back. Lavon swung around to face him 'THIS!. All of this, stop shutting Zoe out! Stop bein' the person you never wanted to be!' he put his hands on his hips and made his way to the door 'Stop bein' Earl...'

Wade was stunned, he didn't have a response to that. He stood in the middle of the room in only his boxers as he watched Lavon walk out of the door.

'Don't slip Wade...please.' he left the door wide open and descended back down the stairs where he came across Zoe sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

'You hear all that I'm guessin' ?' he took a seat beside her.

'Yeah...' she played with her car keys 'I don't know what to do Lavon..he's so lost. He wakes up and says nothing, he comes home and says nothing, smelling like cheap beer I must admit, at first the whole bottle of beer thing was sexy..but now? I'm afraid he's just going to spiral out of control'

'Hey hey now come on, don't be thinkin' like that please...look he's strugglin' now but you just gotta let him know that your there for him..Jesse said he was gonna call over later that might help'

'And if not Lavon Hayes is gonna go linebacker on his ass!' Zoe let out a pathetic laugh 'Lavon thank you' she got up from the step and headed for the door, she took a long pause before walking out but not before turning back to look up the stairs with the slight chance Wade would be standing there.

As she strolled through town the lovely summer day was completely lost on her. The sound of children playing in the street and the calls from the Butter-Stick for fresh lemonade completely passed her by as she walked into the practice. There were only a handful of people in the waiting room none of whom appeared to be in dying or in desperate need of her attention so she decided to nip behind the desk and fill her travel mug with the fresh pot of coffee that rested on the counter.

'Doctor Hart what are you doin' here?!' She flicked around to see Addie standing there boxes of syringes and medical gloves in her hands, she was struggling with them so Zoe dropped her bag and took some of the load, She followed Addie into the examination room and shut the door behind her.

'Where you want these?' she asked. It felt weird asking someone else where in her office they should put her medical supplies but her mind was fried.

'You can just leave them with the others, I have to split them between you and Brick yet' Zoe followed her instructions and put the boxes down gently, she looked around the office, it was a mess.

'I should really clean this place' she began to gather up the ample amount of boxes and papers scattered around the room. Addie sighed at her stubbornness.

'Zoe...'

'No Addie I cant stop ok because if I stop then I am just going to completely stop and unlike a certain lump at home one of us has to keep going!'

'Zoe's he's hurt-'

'I know he's hurting Addie I know that but...we live in silence, on the nights he does come home that is. I just want him to talk to me..Is that too much to ask?'

'Sweetie he is a Kinsella it's his nature to curl up in a ball and let no one in..even if that person is you. You just gotta give him time'

'We don't have time Addie, we have work and bills and a 6 month old who needs his dad..I need his dad'

Addie sighed as she took the papers out of Zoe's hand 'I think Brick can manage on his own today..your no use here not in this mindset go home and be with him'

Zoe wasn't going to argue with her, her mind was somewhere else and there was a very good chance she would misdiagnose someone. She rushed out of the practice before Brick could catch wind of her departure. She stopped by the Dixie Stop and picked up some boxed wine and crackers. She tried to avoid conversing with people as much as possible but at the end of the day she did live in Bluebell and they thrived on gossip. She crossed the square and passed the Butter-Stick bakery but stalled in front of the hardware store...that night when Wade sang Earl down was high in her mind. His grace and his strength that night was like nothing Zoe had ever seen before and although she wouldn't let herself believe it at the time, that was the moment she saw something more to Wade, something more than just good looks.

XXXXXXXXX

Wade rummaged through the presses looking for the box of cereal, he knew it was in there somewhere he just couldn't see it..whether it was that he was still recovering from the too many beers he had last night or he was going blind but he just couldn't see it anywhere. He pulled the rest of the boxes away but still nothing. 'Dammit' he thought to himself, he got angrier and angrier as the cereal was becoming less and less evident.

'Dammit' he screamed out he slammed the cupboard door so hard that it swung back open from the impact. He scratched the back of his neck in frustration as he racked his brains for the location of the cereal. He turned around to find Zoe standing in front of him, her car keys in one hand and handbag in the other, she had a sad lock on her face and tears in her eyes.

'Wade...what's the matter?' it was the best she could come up with.

'The matter is Zoe..I,I,I cant find the cereal and I have searched through all these horrible units! Who told us that these were nice Zo ? Who let us install these and I just I really really want some cereal!'

'Ok Wade, just stop ok...you installed them and they are nice you know that' she threw her bag and keys on the couch and entered the kitchen 'And the cereal is in the cupboard over thee uh, microwave, Logan was playing with it this morning so I had to hide it when he wasn't looking.' Normally when Zoe would tell Wade a cute story about what Logan did he would smile and get her to tell it to him over and over again but not this time, this time he just nodded and said ' Well maybe next time put it back in the right place?'

Zoe scoffed 'I'm not going to start something with you over that because I know you are really hurting right now and didn't mean it.'

Wade dropped his head 'I'm sorry...you want some?' he lifted the box of cereal in front of her with those puppy dog eyes of his. This was the most they had spoken in weeks and the most emotion he had shown in weeks.

'Sure...' she took a seat beside him at the counter as he poured the cereal into the bowls and she poured the milk. For the most part they sat in silence with only pockets of information every now and then. Zoe examined him as he took mouthfuls upon mouthfuls upon mouthfuls of cereal. He looked tired as his eyes were bloodshot and big dark rings were beginning to form underneath.

'Why do you like cereal so much?' she asked. Wade smiled 'Family thing I guess...' he felt more relaxed as he looked at Zoe 'One time Jesse and me we had a competition to see who could eat the most...he got 7 bowls I got 8' Zoe let out a little laugh as she looked at Wade and even saw him crack a smile ' I was so sick I thought Harley was gonna have to pump it from my stomach!' He smiled 'Earl was so angry...we banned us from eating it for 3 weeks' Zoe laughed at the story but then noticed Wades mood suddenly drop as he reminisced about his dad, he missed him so much even if they didn't have the ideal relationship it was still theirs and now it was gone.  
He dropped his head and wiped the smile from his face. This was the moment Zoe had been waiting for, Wade to finally drop his guard and let her in.

'It's ok to talk about him Wade...it's good in fact.'

'I don't really wanna...it's just a bowl of cereal.'

'You maybe wanna get out of the house..I was thinking we could go for a drive, I got some wine and crackers..we could have a stop off somewhere?'

'Not really no...' he kept his eyes on his bowl. He didn't even have the strength to pull a sentence together.

'Maybe another time then...' she looked around the room 'We could finally break that couch in?' she joked hopelessly as he didn't even utter a response only a look of rejection. She tapped her finger against the counter top as she thought of an idea.

'How about-'

'Doc what are you doin'?' he interrupted her.

'I'm thinking of stuff we could do.'

'Why I'm not a child? I don't need babysittin'...' he said bitterly as she bit her bottom lip.

'Look Wade I just want to be there-'

'Well stop!' he snapped back at her 'Okay just stop! I don't need you lookin' after me or Lavon or Jesse! I can look after myself!'

'I just want to be there for you Wade because you are not ok and it's not good for you or us'

'So my dad dies and I cant have a few beers?'

'No Wade a few beers would be fine. You come home _steamed _every night, your never help me with Logan and the silence..the silence is killing me!'

She got up from the stool to put her bowl in the sink when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. The table was gone. The table that Earl made for them.

'Where's our table gone?' she asked.

'Out back.'

'Why?'

'Cause I wanted to.'

'Why the hell would you do that? Where are we going to eat?'

'I dunno Doc your highly educated I'm sure you can think of somethin'...'

Zoe slammed her hand on the counter 'Dammit Wade just stop it please! Stop with the snide comments and the sarcasm please I can't handle it anymore!'

Wade stood up and looked her right in the eyes, the tears were forming in hers as he spoke in a cold tone. 'Sorry if I don't feel like chattin' Doc but you just gotta deal with it cause lord knows I've put up with enough of your crap over the years.'

Zoe's jaw dropped and as she put her hands on her hips 'What is that suppose to mean?'

'It means for the past 3 years I have put up with everythin' you have thrown in my way...days you were pissed off I took it! Days you wanted to be left alone I took it! When you would come home angry with somethin' Brick did I took it Zoe! The endless nights where I stayed up with Logan? I did it all! I have done everythin' you have ever asked of me..I refurbished a house for you for Christs sake!'

'Because Logan needed a home! We needed a home!'

'Logan needed a home, Logan needed this and that you know Logan wouldn't need any of these things if I had worn protection that night but a certain someone told me not to!' Zoe burst into tears 'You don't mean that you miserable ass. Take it back now' Wade knew he was wrong and he didn't mean it at all. He loved Logan with all his heart and he was so happy he didn't wear protection that night because it brought them the best thing in the world he was just so hurt and bitter that he had to say something. He wanted to walk over and pull Zoe into him but instead he pulled open the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of beer, Zoe scoffed.

'Your really going to drink..really? it isn't even 3pm Wade!'

'I can do what I like Zoe..you know what that's like'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means sometimes I think you are still the stuck up New York snob who cares only about herself' he regretted it the minute he said it, he didn't mean it and he hated himself for it. He watched her for a reaction, she gave nothing. Instead she just stood there, the tears streaming down her face.  
How did two people who would once move mountains for each other get to this point? The point of no return, the point of hurt and angst and ultimate heartbreak. He watched her move across the kitchen floor, reach for her bag and keys and make her way to the door he didn't know why but he followed after her it was his instinct..she was shaking and the tears rolling down her face when she turned to face him.

'I have to go, I'm going over to Annabeth's. When I come back...I want you gone' she gave him one final look before descending down the porch steps as he chased after her.

'Zoe...' he still had the bottle of beer in his hand and it was all she could look at ' I love you so much Wade..but you need to fix yourself before you destroy this family completely'

She drove out of the driveway as she let out endless cries leaving Wade behind. He looked down at the bottle in his hand when suddenly his body filled with rage, he lifted the bottle and threw it against the tree, it smashed into a hundred pieces as he stood there. What had he become? All he had to do was tell Zoe he was hurting that was all but instead he made up some bullshit diversion that led him to this moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wade took a deep breath before knocking on Lavons kitchen door. He couldn't believe he was back here,he should be at home with his beautiful girlfriend and baby son but instead he was .Again.

'Wade..'

'Zoe kicked me out...can I stay here for a bit?' Lavons jaw dropped as he looked at Wade...except he wasn't Wade, certainly not the Wade he knew. He had a scraggly t-shirt on him and a scruffy pair of jeans, he had been drinking and was in need of a good shave. Lavon pushed the door open so Wade could walk in.  
Wade took a seat at the counter as Lavon stood opposite him, he didn't know what to say. Wade looked so lost as he held his head in his hands.

'When did all this happen? Lemon is droppin' Logan home right now?'

'This afternoon...'

'Well where have you been since then.. I mean it's almost 6'

'I went over to Earl's...had some thinkin' to do.'

'What happened exactly?'

'She was just tryin' to be there for me but I screwed it up Lavon, I screwed it up so bad' he stared at nothing as he replayed the fight in his mind. He got up and pulled open one of the cupboards.

'Wade what are you doin' ?' Lavon asked as he watched Wade pulled out the bottle of scotch. He knew Wade, he knew Wade could handle beer and plenty of it but not scotch...scotch was bringing it to a new level.

'Look I don't think that is the best idea' he pointed to the full bottle he knew would soon be empty.

'Why not Lavon? It seems right though don't it? I don't deserve to be Logans father and I certainly do not deserve Zoe Hart. Not anymore...' he dropped his head ' I told her once that there was somethin' between us, sparks...' He then thought about Logan 'It was too good to be true Lavon..guys like me don't deserve girls like her I've screwed it up so badly she'll never take me back...not after this ' he walked out of the kitchen with the bottle of scotch in his hand.

Lavon had never seen Wade this defeated, he knew Wade didn't mean anything he said, it was the grief speaking and although him and Zoe may have issues he also knew she didn't want to kick him out it was a reflex...a reflex she learnt from her parents and she did it because she was scared of Wade turning into his father...

**Its not as long as the other chapters but really there wasn't much else going on apart form Wade and Zoe. I wouldn't describe it as a break up as such just a time out. Wade and Jesse will discover what Earl left them in the will and hopefully that will spur Wade on to apologize to Zoe but as we see on the show they are both 2 very stubborn people! **

**Please let me know what you thought..thanks :D **


	16. Baby Steps

**I go back to school soon so the updates may slow up a bit but nevertheless enjoy :) **

XXXXXXXXXX

'It's been 6 days don't you think it's high time you talked to him bout it?'

'I have tried Lemon believe me but every time I try he shuts me out...have you tried talkin' to Zoe?'

'Yeah...she's just the same. Logan's been giving her a hard time though, he knows somethings different he knows Wade isn't there.'

Lavon leaned against the back of the couch 'How you doin' man?' he turned to face Jesse. Aside from being evidently tired he was coping fairly well but his relationship with Earl was nothing compared to what Wade had.

'I'm alright...just worried bout my baby brother..where is he anyway?' Lavon didn't have time to answer as Wade emerged from the hallway. He had a fresh t-shirt on, a clean pair of jeans and there was evidence that he had shaved.

'He's right here' he sat down on the couch and began to put on his black boots they all watched him tie his laces as they could smell his cologne from across the room. He put his keys in his pocket and searched for his phone .

'You ready?' Jesse asked as he watch Wade throw on a light blue flannel shirt. Lavon knew that shirt, it was Zoe's favorite shirt. Wade rushed around the room as the others watched on.

'Yeah let's go' he urged Jesse out of the kitchen as the two brothers walked further from the house. Wade looked to his left in the direction of his house, where he should be instead he was wearing his good clothes in the blistering heat on the way to a meeting with George. He and Jesse didn't know what it was about Earl had already left them his will not that either one had opened it but they knew it existed.  
They walked in silence for the most part as Wade kept an eye out for Zoe, it had been 6 days since they had last spoken, since he had last held Logan and he missed them. He wanted so badly to ask Lemon or Lavon how they were but his pride and ultimately his stubbornness kept him from doing so.  
Every night he lay in bed not sleeping because he knew Zoe was alone with Logan, he missed how she tossed and turned a hundred times every night, how she would kick the covers off from the nights heat but would wake up feeling cold moments later, he missed how she smelt, her soft lips and how she wore his clothes to bed and as for Logan, he missed that little boy so much, every minute of every day he died a little inside knowing 2 minutes away from him was his little boy. He just wanted to hold him and tell him he loved him, that he didn't mean what he said about wearing protection. He just wanted to go home.  
He spent the first night feeling sorry for himself he downed the bottle of scotch but regretted it the next morning realizing he wasn't as young as he used to be and the hang overs were becoming worse and worse. He apologized to Wanda for being non existent the past couple of weeks and picked up double shifts as work was the only thing that deflected the pain at least for a while anyway.

'You and Zoe talkin' ?' Jesse asked with caution.

'Nope..and I don't deserve a word from her not after the way I acted'

'She misses you man-'

'It don't matter Jesse..can we just see what Tucker wants and go home so I can get out of these clothes?' Jesse sighed at Wade's stubbornness as they entered George's office. The heat was ten times worse in the stuffy office as Wade was tempted to strip off, it was only George he thought but refrained.

'Sorry I'm only gettin' this to y'all now..' George said as he threw two envelopes under Wade and Jesse's noses.

'Tucker what is this?' Jesse asked as Wade sat in silence.

'Your dad..he uh, he dropped these into me the day he died, he said you guys already had his will but he wanted you to get this after..he died' There was a painful silence as Wade leaned forward in his seat.

'What's in it?' he asked.

'I dunno he just dropped them by while I was at lunch, he left a post it...look I know you guys don't need this right now but there seems to be somethin' in those envelope's he wants you to see'

Wade sat there, he had been so distracted with his pain over Zoe his grief had been pushed further into his heart. He felt weak again, that weakness that drove him to drown his sorrows in beer but 2 nights ago when he found himself sitting in his old gatehouse alone feeling sick he decided no more, if he ever wanted to be a real father to Logan he had to grow up and stop relying on alcohol to get him through hard times.  
He knew what this letter was about, he didn't know why but he just did and it scared him.

'What time is it?' he asked as Jesse and George conversed.

'Almost 5, why?' Wade stood up and looked at Jesse 'Open it or don't open it I don't care just meet me at Earl's at 8, and change your clothes.' he rushed out of the office and headed straight for the plantation. He ran into the kitchen and past Lavon and Lemon who were eating dinner and up the stairs.  
He burst straight into the bedroom and straight over to the chest of drawers 'Come on, where is it?' he said to himself as he rummaged through the drawers. He had almost given up hope when the gray file emerged from underneath the clothes, it was Earl's will, he held it and envelope in his grip as he rushed out of the kitchen and turned left for home.

'Well it's about time' Lemon said to herself as Lavon smiled.

XXXXXXXX

'Logan please. Just one bite then I promise I'll throw it away' Zoe begged as she sat in front of the young boy who had tears streaming down his face. Zoe knew the transition from formula to solids was tough and would take time but Logan was beyond headstrong and was having none of it. He turned his nose up at every thing she put in front of him and screamed bloody murder until she gave in and took him out of his highchair. His favorite way of torture was pulling at the blonde strands of hair behind his ears until Zoe could take no more. He was also teething and had gone the last 3 days with minimal sleep. Zoe swore it was his way of saying he missed Wade but she wasn't sure, one thing she was sure of however was that he was in a hurry to go somewhere every chance he got he would roll onto his stomach and try pull himself up he couldn't quite manage it just yet but he could sit up with very little support behind him.

'Ok look...you take one spoonful and then we can have some milk!...' he looked at her blankly but soon continued to scream the house down 'Oh my god I'm talking to a 6 month old' she said to herself as she pulled the highchair closer 'Listen here mister, you are going to have these strained carrots and you are going to enjoy them.' he shook his head as she heard a knock at the door. She put the bowl on the counter and lifted Logan out of the chair much to his delight 'Saved by the bell' she said to him as she made her way to the front door.

She pulled open the door not really paying attention, she was more focused on the fact Logan was rubbing his dirty hands on her shirt. She looked up to see Wade standing right in front of her. She nearly dropped Logan with the shock. In a way she was expecting him to turn up eventually, begging for forgiveness but to her surprise he wasn't begging for forgiveness.

'Wade..' she said timidly as she looked him up and down, the first thing to catch her eye was the blue shirt he was wearing, the second was the smile on his face 'What are you doing here?'

Wade had to scramble his sentence together, he was so blown away by her beauty even if she was wearing only 3/4 length denims and t-shirt with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

'I uh..' he looked at Logan who was smiling at him he had grown since he last seen him as he held a toy of some sort in his hand, he then looked down at the envelope in his hands and snapped back to reality 'Ahm George gave us this today..well just like 10 minutes ago actually but..' he held up the envelope so she could see 'You think maybe you could open it with me.'

Zoe nearly died, he had come completely out of the blue and asked her to do something that she wanted him to do from the start she just wanted to pull him in and hug him but she refrained.

'Of course I will.' she stepped out of the door way as he took a nervous step into the hallway. There was an awkward presence between the two as he looked down at Logan, it looked like he had been crying and his mouth was all red and blotchy.

'Is he bein' fussy...?' he signaled to the carrot stain on her shirt.

Zoe smiled 'Yeah..he's definitely got our stubbornness' he smiled at her as he rubbed Logans hand 'Can you take him while I go change into something more..presentable.'

Wade smiled, he wasn't expecting her to be so willing with Logan given the way he had acted. 'Yeah sure..come mere buddy' he willing lifted Logan into his grip and instantly his face lit up, he kissed Logan on the cheek and pulled him into him, he loved the way he smelt, like that baby shampoo Zoe insisted on using. Zoe smiled at him as she moved up the stairs, her heart hurt less as she watched Wade blow into Logans face while he laughed something he hadn't done in days.

'Let me tell you a secret little man' Wade said as he placed the spoonful of carrot into Logan's mouth 'The only way your mom will do somethin' for you _ever _is when you do somethin' for her and in your case it means eatin' this stuff' he lifted up the bowl to examine the contents 'Trust me.' Logan had managed to put most of the food in his hair and down his vest and even in his ear but he still ate it as Zoe listened to them from the bottom of the stairs. Logan made gargles and sounds as Wade played along she felt the tears forming as she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

'Seriously? He ate for you!.' Zoe dropped her bottom lip as she walked over to the highchair and examined her son 'I'm beginning to take offense little man' he looked up at her and yawned 'Oh and since your dad's here your probably gonna go to sleep for him too huh?' Wade looked at her and smiled 'You want me to put him down?.' He wasn't offering he was asking and it was like music to her ears as she smiled 'Please..I'll be waiting outside, you gotta leave the door fully open for him, he's decided recently he doesn't like the dark.'

'Okay...' he smiled and made his way upstairs. Zoe waited until he was out of view before rushing into the kitchen, she pulled open the fridge there wasn't much there as it was but she reached for the bottle of white wine but decided against it for obvious reasons, instead she reached in and pulled out 2 bottles of water and a packet of crackers from one of the cupboards and walked out onto the porch, it was a beautiful summers evening as the sun was beginning to set on the creek that rested to the left of the house.

It wasn't long before Wade came back down the stairs and discovered Zoe sitting on the porch steps. She was wearing one of his hoodies as he slowly walked out.

'Since when does my son sleep in a crib with a New York Giants teddy in it?!' he joked as he took a seat beside Zoe instantly noticing the bottles of water.

'My mom sent it..I rotate it with the Crimson Tide don't worry!'

'Good..keepin' his options open for the draft huh?' he smiled at her.

'Yeah...' she swallowed nervously as she saw him eyeing the water.

'I'm not a recoverin' alcoholic Doc...' he felt a joke was the best way to break the impending ice.

'I wasn't really sure where you stood with the whole thing..where we stood with the whole thing.'

'Haven't touched the stuff in days..but that was never really the problem...' he looked into those massive hazel eyes of hers they had so much hurt inside them, pain and hurt that he caused ' I don't know what to say Zoe, sorry just doesn't seem good enough, not for what I did, what I said. I just really need you to know that...that little boy in there..I love him more than anythin' in the world except for you but you have to know I would take a bullet for him-'

She put her hand on his knee 'Wade I know..I just wanted you to let me in, let me help you I mean you were so lost.' He nodded slowly as he looked her in the eyes 'I know but truth is Doc..just knowin' that your gonna be here is all I never need..and Logan too'

Zoe smiled as the tears began to form again. To stop herself from breaking down completely she pointed to the envelope 'You ready to do this or what Kinsella?'

He smiled as he cleared his throat and began to open the envelope. He pulled out the slip of paper inside and read it out first time for Zoe to hear...

'_For all those nights you were there for me, for the nights you sang me down...the shovel's out back. And remember son,Never be too afraid to do somethin' son because nothin' or no one can stop you.'_

Wade dropped his head and sniffed. Zoe moved the bottles of water out of her way and moved closer to Wade. She hooked her arm under his and leaned her head against his arm, they sat there in silence looking out onto the setting sun. Zoe had no idea what Earl meant by the letter but she had a feeling Wade did.

She looked up at him, his mind was somewhere else, 'You maybe want to stay for dinner?'

Wade looked down at her with a stunned expression, he wasn't expecting to hear that from her 'I'd love too..'

Zoe smiled as she watched him stand up and reach out for her hand 'Good but I will warn you, it's take out from Fancies and unless you plan on bringing the table back in, we're eating on the floor!'

Wade smiled 'I've heard worse idea's..' as he led them indoors.

'Ok so who knew food from Fancies was capable of exploding' she exclaimed as she shoveled the food into the bin along with the paper plate that accompanied it.

Wade laughed as he watched her, she looked so beautiful, even if she hadn't slept right in over a week. He walked over and stood in front of her,

'Doc you uh, you got..' he reached up and pulled a clump of carrot from her hair and laughed.

'Dammit, I thought I got it all. Thank you.' Wade nodded, he felt awful for leaving them these past few days as it was clear she was exhausted. In that moment he wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries so he just threw the piece of carrot into the sink and tried to deflate the moment.

'I'm sorry for not bein' around..it appears Logan can be quite the handful huh'

'To say the least...but you needed time to yourself to, clear your head and all that. I just want you to be ok again.'

'I will be..' He looked around the kitchen as the box of cereal caught his eye, he walked over and picked up the box 'How about the old reliable?' He had that grin on his face that Zoe missed so much. 'That sounds amazing!' she replied as she got 2 bowls and then the milk from the fridge. He led her into the sitting room and with their backs against the couch they dined on bowls of cereal.

'How's he been?' Wade asked as he pulled a stuffed animal from underneath him and threw it into the play-pin filled with toys.

'He's missed you...At one stage I swore I heard him tell me he hated me! He can be quite the little rascal sometimes you know? The terrible twos will be fun!'

Wade laughed 'Yeah he probably got that from me..'

'Probably yeah' she gave a little laugh, looking at him as he finished off the bowl of cereal and placed it on the coffee table.

'You know you can't leave him alone for a second these days, he's rolling over every chance he gets which can be a nightmare when he's in the bed.'

'Bed?'

'Yeah..the last couple of nights he's been sleeping in with me, it was tough going in and out every 5 minutes so eventually I caved.' Wade smiled 'Well if you ever want a night off, he can stay at the plantation,with me.'

'Or you could stay here..' Wade gave a smile and leaned in closer to her but as he was about to touch her lips with his.. his phone began to sound.

'Crap..I'm late' he turned to Zoe 'Look I'm meetin' Jesse at Earl's place at 8 but, if it's ok with you, I was thinkin' tomorrow maybe me, you and the boy could do somethin'..go for a drive maybe?'

Zoe smiled 'I would love that.' She walked him to the door as he had to use all his strength to leave. He turned around to face her, she was looking up at him like she had done so many times before. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

'Night Doc..' he whispered into her hair as he descended down the steps and into the dark as she watched him move further and further away from her. She sighed as she leaned against the frame of the door with a smile on her face and that pain in her heart gone.

XXXXXXXXX

'8:15...only a little bit late Wade' Jesse joked as he rested against the gates of Earl's house, Wade ran up to him 'Sorry I was with Zoe and kinda lost track of time'

'Zoe? And how did that go?'

'Baby steps' he said as he caught his breath 'also it appears Logan has inherited our misbehavin' gene..he's been givin' the Doc a torrid time. I feel bad'

Jesse looked at Wade, he was visibly more relaxed and happier as he unlocked the padlock on the gate and pushed it open 'So what exactly are we doin' here Wade?.'

Wade walked around the back and burst open the workshop door. 2 shovels rested on wall hooks as he reached up and grabbed them. He removed his shirt exposing his bare chest to his brother.

'Whoa...Wade what, why am I lookin' at your bare chest'

'Too hot, sorry.' he grinned.

'So what are we doin' here?'

'We're gonna dig up the yard.'

Jesse's eyes widened 'Why on god's green earth would we do that?'

'Cause that's what we're gonna do, then once we've that done, your gonna promise me somethin'.

'What am I promisin' ?'

'Your gonna promise me that...you and me, we're gonna open our own bar.'

'Wade...' he had a look of disbelief and shock on his face, he knew opening a bar was a dream of Wade's for a very long time now but he never actually thought he would follow through with it.

'No listen alright' Wade had a sense of urgency in his voice as he began to dig up the earth 'Me and you, we haven't seen eye to eye in a long time but this past year..well it's been real good and I want you to do this with me. Please.'

Jesse smiled 'I'd love to' and then they did something that they had rarely done. They hugged. It was brief and awkward for the most part but it still meant so much to both of them.

'Alright so we gonna do this or what?' Wade said as he threw the shovel in his brothers direction. 'Yeah lets do it little brother.'

It took them 4 hours to dig up the jars of money each time they came across one a part of Wade's heart fixed itself. All the years he thought Earl was pissing the money he gave him on beer but he was wrong. It was emotional and there was times when both brothers wanted to drop to their knees and cry but they carried on until the clock struck 11 and Jesse called it a day. He dropped Wade back to the plantation and together they put the jars of money safely into a storage box in Jesse' carriage house and locked it.  
Wade stumbled into the Lavons kitchen to find Lavon sitting up with a beer in his hand. Wade sighed as he took a seat beside him.

'Why the hell do you look like you've been diggin' for gold all evenin' ?'

Wade smiled 'I kinda have, he stretched out, you got any food? I'm starvin' !'

'Yeah we saved you dinner, it's in the microwave'

'Alright thanks, I'm gonna go have a shower and I'll tell you bout the gold' he winked as he got up from his seat and headed upstairs. Within 24 hours Wade's mood had gone from bitter and reserved to smiling and even whistling. He re-emerged a while later with a tank top and jeans on as he heated up his dinner and explained to Lavon what had happened with George and with Jesse and the money. He was just about to tell him about Zoe when his phone began to ring.

'It's Zoe?' he said in a worried tone as he answered the phone 'Zoe..you alright?'

He could hear Logan screaming in the background_ 'I'm fine but Logan isn't..he's teething and I just-'_

'I'm on my way' he disconnected the call and threw his phone in his pocket 'Lavon..I'll see you later' he rushed out of the kitchen leaving Lavon stuck for words as to what had just happened.

'I'm really sorry about this..' Zoe said as she took a seat beside Wade on the couch who was cradling Logan in his arms 'Not long after you left he woke up in a fit and he just wouldn't stop crying.'

'You shoulda called me sooner Doc.' Wade said calmly as he soothed Logan who was looking up at him.

'You were with Jesse and I just...'

'Hey..Come mere' he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arm around her, she buried her face into his chest as he continued to bounce Logan lightly ' I will always be here Zoe..always' he looked down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Before long all 3 were asleep and it was the best sleep any of them had in a long time.

**Please please please let me know what you thought and thanks for all the positive reviews on the previous chapters! The next chapter will be the last chapter in part 2 of the story with part 3 being the final installment. Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks :D **


	17. Today Tomorrow I will wait

**Last chapter of this installment will start part 3 later in the week :D Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the support :D **

XXXXXXXX

'5 more minutes..please' Zoe said as she pulled Wade back in for another kiss. He didn't object and gladly fell back onto the bed 'That's what you said last night' he kissed her 'And the night before' he kissed her again 'And the night before that' she burst out laughing as she swung her leg over his stomach. He ran his fingers up and down her leg, they were so soft to the touch as he looked at her feet 'You got weird feet Doc' She sprung back up suddenly becoming very conscious of her feet.

'Shut up no I don't!' she laughed as he sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around for his t-shirt. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck to try persuade him to stay, She kissed his neck repeatedly as he laughed. 'I really do have to go...it's almost 2am and Lavon is beginnin' to ask questions besides I'll be back at 8 for breakfast anyway..'

'Well you wouldn't have to hop from house to house if you just moved back in..' she said into his ear as he tilted his head back and rested it in her neck.

'I know but...I just want to make sure you forgive me fully before we dive right back in' she crinkled her brow at his comment and looked at him 'Hey..listen I forgave you ages ago, I know it wasn't you talking anyway you were just hurt..but it's okay because it got us here..Us better than ever and Logan sleeping!'

'He is sleepin' isn't he?' Wade grinned as he lay her back on the bed 'I guess I could stay the night I mean I'm a big boy Lavon don't need to know where I am 24/7' Zoe let out a laugh as she kissed him before he rolled over so that he was on top of her, he kissed her neck gently as she ran her hands up his back she couldn't stop smiling as he kissed her lips but her smile was so wide he just kept getting her teeth.

'Doc...you gotta stop smilin' I can't kiss you properly'

She let out a laugh 'Sorry I can't help it' she ran her fingers over his lips 'I love you..'

'I love you too baby' he whispered as he leaned in for a real kiss but his efforts were cut short when noises emerged from the baby monitor and they were loud, very loud.

'You know one day when he's off makin' out with girls Im gonna remind him of this moment!..I'll go check on him you stay there' he joked as he stood up and walked out of the room. He crept down the hallway as the screams became louder and louder.

'Hey hey it's alright buddy come mere' he reached in and picked up Logan who had been sitting up right in the crib with his hands in his hair and pacifier hanging from his minute Wade picked him up he knew something was wrong, his pajamas were dripping with sweat as was his hair. His forehead was burning up as Wade looked around his room the fan was on so any heat that did get in was quickly killed off. He reached into the crib for his blanket and walked back to their room as Logan continued to cry.

'Hey Zoe..' he said in a worried tone before he was half way through the door 'Does he seem alright to you?' he handed Logan over to Zoe who was wearing one of his flannel shirts.

'Come here' straight away she could feel the heat come from him his small body and straight away she switched into doctor mode 'Okay Wade I want you to go downstairs and get the thermometer and also a wash cloth with cool water and a new set of pajamas okay ?'

'Okay..' he rushed out of the room as Zoe stripped Logan out of the damp clothes and lay him out on the bed. He was agitated and uncomfortable. She couldn't tell for sure but she estimated his temperature was at least 103. She couldn't feel any new teeth coming through and his mouth wasn't read and blotchy like when he would normally wake up from teething.

Wade came back up with all the things Zoe had requested but she had already made her decision 'We have to go to the ER.'

'What?!' Wade said as he looked down at Logan who was wriggling around 'Why?' he watched as Zoe took his temperature '103.7' she said to herself she turned to Wade who was still a bit in shock 'Hey don't look so worried he probably just needs a course of antibiotics, and we don't have that sort of medication over at the practice. We just don't want him to have a convulsion'

'A convulsion?! What? Zoe!' he began to panic as he looked down at Logan who at this stage had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, the crying had eased but he was still red and sweaty.

'Wade look at me.' she took his hand in hers 'He is going to be fine but you need to calm down and get dressed so we can go okay?'

'Yeah okay..' he threw on the first thing he saw and dressed Logan in a clean pair of pajamas as Zoe packed an overnight bag, something that worried Wade but she convinced him it was just precaution.

'Well well if it isn't our very own Christmas miracle' the nurse said as she approached Wade and Zoe. She had a big smile on her face as she drew closer to them. Zoe's memory of Christmas was fuzzy at best and so she couldn't place the nurse but Wade could as he gladly stood up to greet the nurse.

'Zoe this is Denise, she was Logans nurse at Christmas' Zoe stood up with Logan in her arms 'Hi...sorry bout this you probably think we enjoy 4am visits to this hospital!' Denise laughed ' As you can see we're swamped..' they looked around the ghost waiting room there was nobody there only themselves, it was parallel to the night Earl had his accident and the night Logan was born.

'Alright lets take a look shall we' Denise said as she led them into an examination room and flicked through the paper file that rested on the desk.

'Temperature of 103.7, sweating and general discomfort.' she looked at Logan who sat on Zoe's knees, his head resting against her upper body as Wade distracted him with a rattle. His eyes were striking and his sandy blonde hair wrapped around his elf-like ears. He kicked his legs vigorously as Denise began to examine him.

'By my memory he must be around 7 months?'

'Since last tuesday..'

'That's what I thought..' she smiled 'Alright, he seems to just be running a really high fever' she scribbled something down on his file and stood up 'The doctor should be around in a moment but my guess is she will order a few tests blood urine etc. then hook him up to an i.v get him on a course of antibiotics and he should be home by lunch.'

'That's what I thought..see Wade no need to worry' Zoe said calmly as Wade let out a sigh of relief 'So he's gonna be okay?'

'He's gonna be fine...oh the girls are gonna be so happy to hear he's back, first ever Christmas baby to be born in this hospital, you know that? I'm just going to go get a blood kit and I'll be right back.'

Wade watched as she went behind the curtain and turned to Zoe 'Why is she gettin' a blood kit?!' his voice was high and nervous again.

'Well she's just going to run some tests..Wade are you okay you look a bit pale?'

'I'm fine I just really really hate hospitals...especially this one, I'm gonna go call Lavon I cant watch him gettin' pricked by needles'

Zoe smiled at his fear of hospitals 'Okay'

Wade rushed out to the front of the hospital as the sun was beginning to appear, he leaned over the railing as if he was going to puke as he let out a long sigh. There was no one in sight and there was no sound as he took a seat on a bench and rested his head against the wall. So many thoughts ran through his mind, this was the spot where he and Zoe sat the night after Earl had his accident. He felt powerless then and he felt powerless now, he couldn't bare to imagine what he would do if anything ever happened to Logan, if he hadn't gone and checked on him, he couldn't even think about it, it hurt too much.

He dialed Lavon's number not really expecting him to answer considering the time but he let it ring anyway. To his surprise Lavon answered and didn't sound half as sleep as he expected.

_'Boy where the hell are you...Lemon and I have been sittin' up all night worried sick...'_

'Really..?'

_'Well we came in from dinner with Brick and noticed you weren't home so one could classify that as worried, yes.'_

'Okay well don't freak out but Zoe and me..we're at the hospital with Logan.'

_'What! Why what happened ?!'_

'He uh, he just got a high temperature or somethin' so they puttin' him on a drip and antibiotics and stuff.'

_'And how is he?'_

'He's ok..it's-'

_'Zoe?'_

'No...me, Lavon I can't do it I can't sit there and look at him in that I just can't plus I hate the smell of hospitals you know that!'

_'Alright just calm down now, you gotta go back in there and act strong for them alright we'll be there soon'_

'Hey no you guys don't gotta come all the way out here at this time-'

_'Not up for discussion we'll see you soon'_

XXXXXXXXX

'He looks so small..' Wade said quietly as looked into the cot from the armchair that rested a foot away from the cot. Zoe sat in his lap, her head resting on his chest 'I know...' her eyes fixed on Logan who had a small i.v in his arm he didn't seem to be affected by the nights events as he slept soundly among the beeping machines and dripping i.v, the same could not be same for Wade who nearly passed out when they connected the i.v to his young son's arm and when they took his blood pressure he nearly vomited.

'Thank you for acting so brave tonight' Zoe whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek 'even though I know your terrified..'

'I wasn't _that _terrified..I'm just really sick of seein' people I love in this hospital.' He placed his hand on her hip 'Plus I really hate the smell of hospitals!'

Zoe let out a laugh that caused Logan to stir but not enough to wake as Zoe snuggled back into Wade's shirt, the sun was beginning to rise as the two sat there both beyond exhausted but neither gave into the temptation of sleep because they both wanted to be there when Logan woke up.

'Zoe..' Wade said gently as he noticed her dozing off.

'Yeah..' she said sleepily as she re-positioned herself.

'You remember what we were doin' this time last year?'

Zoe thought for a second 'Fighting?' she joked which caused Wade to give out a little laugh 'No..well actually yeah kinda. This time last year I was sittin' on the steps of our house with Jesse, who I wouldn't speak to but you told me I didn't hate him I hated what he did and to give him a chance...and look at us now'

'Your brothers again' she trailed her finger in and out the buttons of his shirt.

'We are and if it wasn't for you I would have never talked to him so thank you.' he kissed the top of her head.

'My pleasure..but you know what I want to thank _you_ for?'

'What?'

'Giving me a life I never imagined...I mean I imagined a life with a husband and kids but never like this'

'You mean unmarried with a kid who will probably be a terror at the best of times?'

'No wise ass! I mean, I wake up every day wanting to change his diaper and cut his nails and spend hours picking food out of his hair! And I love the feeling I get knowing I get to fall asleep beside you every night...that other picture I had in my head was just me going through the motions this one...' she sat up to look at him ' This one is one I never want to lose'

'Come here' he cupped her head in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, it was a soft passionate kiss as they rested their foreheads together. It was in that moment Wade decided he was going to ask Zoe to marry him, not because he had promised Earl he would but because Zoe Hart was the only girl in the world who got had his whole heart, she made him weak at the knees and drove him mad at the same time. She was impatient and bossy and could knock back a glass a wine that any alcoholic would be proud of, she was a terrific mother and in his own opinion '_Easy on the eye'. _And in that particular moment he knew he needed nothing more from this world than her as his wife and he was finally going to do something he had wanted to do for so long.

'Hope we're not disturbing' Lemon said from the doorway as Wade and Zoe pulled away with smiles tattooed on their faces.

'Wade was just about to go get some coffee weren't you babe?'

Wade grinned as he lifted her off his knee and got his feet. He looked in at Logan who was still asleep and made his way to the door 'Lavon you wanna join me?'

'Sure' Lavon said as he swung around and began to walk down the halls with Wade strutting beside him he had a certain buzz about him more than he should given the circumstances.

'What's got you so giddy' Lavon asked as they entered the cafeteria.

'If I tell you, you gotta promise to not breath a word to anyone..not even Lemon!'

Lavon grew curious as he began to fill the cups with fresh coffee 'Sure...what is it?'

Wade looked around and with a smile on his face leaned into Lavon 'I'm going to ask Zoe to marry me.'

'WHAT?!' Lavon shrieked with delight as the few doctors and nurses who were getting their morning coffee looked on.

'Would you shush! People are lookin'..!'

'Lavon Hayes will not shush, I can't believe this, well I mean I can but I just figured you'd never actually have the balls to do it.' Wade scoffed at Lavon's lack of trust as he paid for the coffee and a packet of donuts and took a seat at one of the tables.

'Appreciate the vote of confidence buddy.'

'Aw come now you know I'm just playin'..when did you decide this?'

'I think I've always known, I know I've always known but I dunno I was gonna do it at Christmas and then Logan was born and I was gonna do it on Valentines Day but that's just predictable and then things just got crazy, I wanna marry Zoe on our terms not just because of Logan you know?'

'I know...but hey congrats man, I mean who would have guessed all those years ago that Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart would be gettin' married..I mean she was head over heels for George Tuck-'

Wade's head shot up, suddenly it all came rushing back, the months Zoe pined for George, the fact she said she would wait for him and the obvious one being that he called off his wedding for her. Suddenly he felt sick and that self confidence and happiness was slowly starting to shrivel back up.

'You don't think that's gonna be an issue, I mean I know she had feelings for him once but..'

'Yeah look Wade, don't worry bout it I shouldn't have mentioned it. Zoe had a crush on George..she has a life with you. A life she loves and the only thing that will be going through that girls mind when you ask her will be centerpieces and Vera Wang! You two are practically married already why not make it official and we can all have a nice party?!'

Wade laughed Lavon was probably right but just incase he was going to tell George first because he felt it was the right thing to do, something he hoped George would do if he ever wanted to marry Tansy.

'So how are things with you and Lemon? You seem to have gotten over the whole Ruby thing.'

'Yeah..took me a while to realize it but Ruby was never the girl for Lavon Hayes I feel bad how she skipped town because I chose Lemon but it was the right choice'

'Well good, as long as your happy'

'I am'

Wade smiled 'We should probably get these back up to the girls before they go cold...and remember not a word'

'Gotcha' Lavon said as he winked at him. When they arrived back up to the room they discovered Logan sitting up in the cot banging two wooden blocks together. Zoe propped a pillow behind him but there was no real need as he could sit up no problem and even lunge forward in an attempt to crawl but wasn't there quite yet. He had also discovered his voice and took every opportunity to stretch his vocal chords. This morning was no different as each time he banged the blocks together he would screech in delight and laugh. His temperature was still high but it didn't effect his mood as every time a nurse came in he would put on a full display of smiles and laughter something Zoe described as his Kinsella charm.

'Lavon Hayes is not impressed that his best friend hid the fact they're back together and would think he didn't know but nevertheless it's good to have you gone Wade.'

Wade laughed as he helped Zoe back onto him 'Thanks man. Much appreciated' Lavon sensed the sarcasm in his voice and laughed as did Logan which sparked a round of laughter around the room.

'Looks like someone's up' Denise said as she walked through the door 'I'm just about to finish my shift but I had to come and say goodbye to this little nugget' she walked over to the cot. Logan looked up at her as she took his temperature and checked the status of the i.v.

'His body has reacted well to the antibiotics and his temperature is back down to normal, the doctor won't be around til 10 but my guess is she'll give him the all clear' she crouched down so that her face was against the metal bars, she immediately drew Logans attention as he tried to reach out for her and grab her face, which he did. He let out a little chuckle showing his self-delight.

'Okay ow ow ow' she pulled away laughing before planting a light kiss on his forehead 'Your a little messer aren't you?' he paid no attention to her comment and continued playing with the blocks.

'Bye you guys..'

'Bye, and thank you!' Zoe called from her seat.

'Call me!' Wade joked which resulted in a playful slap from Zoe. He kissed her temple as Lavon looked on, he turned to Lemon and whispered something in her ear he then led her out of the room.

'Lavon what are you doing?!'

'We have to cancel our dinner plans tomorrow night!'

'Now look Lavon I know you do not like travelling a long distance to a restaurant that serves food just as good as Fancies but-'

'Wade's going to propose to Zoe.'

Lemons jaw dropped as she looked at Wade and Zoe through the window, Zoe was sitting on the armchair with Logan in her lap as Wade hunkered down in front of them amusing him with a toy. Lemon wasn't completely surprised with the news Lavon had just delivered but still, she never really thought Wade would build up the nerve to actually do it.

'He's going to do it tomorrow?!'

'Well I don't know he just told me but if he doesn't do it soon he'll talk himself out of it again.'

'Again?'

'Apparently he's been plannin' this since Christmas! But when he told me I accidentally mentioned George and now he's all freaked again! So I think we should suggest to mind Logan and that way he cant back out' Lemon looked at him, she had an unsure look on her face.

'I don't know Lavon..'

'Lemon Breeland come on now, don't tell me you don't want to be part of this plan..everyone knows Lemon Breeland loves to be part of a good plan...' he tilted his head to the side and smiled as Lemon dropped her shoulders 'Alright fine! On condition you don't make us watch those god awful game tapes like last time!'

XXXXXXXXXX

'I didn't know you could boil cereal' Zoe joked as she took a seat at the counter while Wade stood over the cooker.

'Ha-ha very funny Doctor Hart, you want food or not' He winked at her, she was just out of the shower and her hair was still wet, she couldn't use the hairdryer in fear of waking Logan but she was convinced the heat of the day would dry it in moments. She rummaged through her make-up bag for her mascara as Wade tended to the food in pot. Wade didn't think Zoe needed makeup, she looked beautiful without or without it but she never believed him when he told her.

'Alright try this..' he scooped some of the sauce onto the wooden spoon and guided it towards her mouth, she blew on it lightly before letting it fall on her tongue. It was amazing, it had the right amount of salt and wasn't too spicy, it was just perfect.

'Wade..that's amazing, how come you've never made this before?'

'It's my moms recipe, I found it the other day when me and Jesse were goin' through some of Earl's stuff. I didn't think it would be as good as when she made it but I figured it was worth a shot. It's an easy recipe you might even be able to prepare it'

'Easy now' she said smiling up at him 'What I lack in the kitchen I make up for in other areas'

'That you do..' he reached down and kissed her, picking her up and placing her on the counter top. He ran his hands up her bare legs and onto her denim shorts, she latched onto his tank top and pulled him in closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He showered her neck in kisses as she let out a little giggle.

'Aw come on now..' Lavon said from the front door as Wade jumped at the sound of his deep voice as Zoe grew embarrassed and buried her head in Wade's chest 'It is 2 o'clock in the afternoon do y'all have any self control whatsoever!'

'Sorry...Wade cooked' she signaled to the pot of sauce as Lavon pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge 'I see, and that's a justified reason for doin' it on the worktop?'

'In this house..it is' Zoe hopped down off the counter and resumed to doing her makeup.

'Alright so listen, Lemon and I were talkin' and we wanna take Logan of your hands for the night' He re-fixed his eyes on Wade who knew immediately what he was up to. Wade clenched his teeth and shook his head but all Lavon did was smile.

Zoe was completely oblivious to the inside story-line between the two and continued with her makeup whilst talking to Lavon 'Lavon thank you very much for offering but I think we'll pass, we could all just do with a night in after being in the hospital yesterday-'

'Actually Lavon we'd love it if you could mind the kid tonight.' Zoe looked at Wade who had a suspicious look on his face 'Wade?' Lavon began to feel uncomfortable and could hear Lemon saying 'I told you so' in his mind.

'I got somewhere I wanna take you tonight and I asked Lavon if he would mind Logan and it just completely slipped my mind...until now.'

'Well where do you want to take me?'

Wade paused he had no idea where he was going to take her or how he was going to propose he tried to think of something, of anything to stop the silence and Zoe's growing suspicions. 'It's a surprise. I have to go to work but I will see you later..for our surprise ok bye' he kissed her on the top of her head and rushed out the door as Zoe turned to Lavon.

'What's he up to?'

Lavon smiled 'I guess you'll just have to wait and see'

XXXXXXXXX

'Hey Tucker you busy?' Wade said as he walked into George's office. George was sitting at his desk running through papers and files.

'Pretendin' to be..why whats up?'

'I just wanted to talk to you bout somethin'..' he was hesitant to sit but George ushered him in and threw him a bottle of water. He waited patiently until George was finally settled into his seat and the papers filed away.

'So how's Logan doing?'

'He's fine..'

'Okay so? Is this about Earl's will or..'

'No no its not about that' he moved around in the seat before eventually leaning in 'Look George this may be completely out of the blue or it may still be relevant I don't know but I wanna do it cause I would like if you were to do it to me if you were ever going to do the same with Tansy'

George had to blink numerous times as he tried to digest all Wade had said, half of it didn't even make sense and he had known Wade long enough to know when he started to jabber the way he did, he had something to talk about, something that was really important to him. George sat forward to be closer to Wade.

'Dude your ramblin'...is everythin' ok?'

'Alright I'm just gonna come out and say it.' he took a breath and clasped his hands together 'I'm gonna ask Zoe to marry me tonight and I know you guys had somethin' once and all that and if you have somethin' against it tell me now cause I really don't want you objectin' on the day cause that would be just awkward and somethin' I'm not made to deal with.'

George sat there speechless. He looked at Wade,right in the eyes and smiled 'Your finally doin' it huh?'. Wade sat back with a look of disbelief. He had spent all morning worrying about what George's reaction would be and all he could muster up was that?

'What do you mean finally doin' it ? Why does everyone keep sayin' that?'

'Look Wade...Any feelin's I may have had for Zoe are gone...long gone. Alright? Yes maybe once, a long time ago I thought maybe..but I mean you guys are a family! Plus I love Tansy and we're really happy at the moment'

Wade relaxed back into the seat 'You sure?'

'Yeah..I'm happy for you guys, I mean it took you long enough..'

'Hey easy now, at least I'm actually gonna make it down the aisle..unlike some' Wade laughed as George shook his head laughing 'Oh I see how it is!' he threw a small foam football in Wade's direction, Wade stretched up to grab the football as George laughed.

'Ooo still hot as ever'

'You know it! I gotta go but I'll see ya later buddy'

'Bye...' George watched as Wade left the office and shut the door behind him. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He was genuinely happy for Wade and Zoe, he meant what he said his feelings for Zoe were long gone and they would have never compared to what she has with Wade.

'So where's he taking you?' Rose asked as she sat on the bed with Logan sitting in front of her. He reached up for her glasses but she managed to intercept him, he played with a selection of toys that sat around him but he was more interested in pulling at Rose's hair, her glasses and the chain that rested around her neck.

'I don't know..he's been acting really quite since our little trip to the hospital, he has something planned I just know it.' Zoe said as she folded clothes away 'Be careful with him, he's making a break for it any chance he can get these days.' Rose looked down at Logan who was already on all fours rocking back and forward.'Luckily for us he hasn't quite grasped the concept of crawling, he just knows he wants to do it' she joked as she took a seat on the bed blocking off all escape routes for Logan.

'Hey do you think maybe Wade is gonna propose tonight?' Rose asked as Zoe lifted Logan into her folded legs to restrict him from moving completely, she thought for a moment ' I don't think so..'

'Well why not?'

'Ok don't get me wrong I love Wade and I want to marry him one day I do, but..'

'But..?'

'But..every time I think he is going to do it he freaks out, without making it too obvious. I think he's afraid I'll say no.'

'Well that is generally the thing that scares guys most about a proposal' Zoe dropped her shoulders 'I'm not being sarcastic, it's meant to be terrifying I mean it's meant to be this magical moment that he has to orchestrate and make it everything you have ever dreamed of..it's just a huge moment and personally I would hate the responsibility of perfecting that moment.'

Zoe looked at Rose who admittedly had a tendency to go off on a tangent at the best of times and sighed, what if that was the thing holding Wade back? The fear of it not living up to the picture in her head? Zoe didn't care how he did it she just wanted him to do it.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see..won't we Logan' she gasped at him and smiled 'Yes we will..come here' she lifted him up so that his face was in front of hers and blew into his face causing him to burst into hysterics.

'He really likes that huh?' Rose asked as she tickled the bottom of his feet. Zoe laughed as she placed him back down between her legs 'I know right? Ever since he was born he's loved it.'

'Can you believe he's nearly 8 months old! Seems like just yesterday Wade was your annoying neighbor and you were with Judson..'

'Oh my god I completely forgot about Judson' she laughed 'What was I at?'

'I don't know but I'm glad you got stuck in that barn and slept with Wade cause we got this little dude' Rose smiled down at Logan who messed with Zoe's fingers.

'Yes we did' Zoe kissed the top of his head causing him to look up at her and let out a series of sounds and jabber and then groaned for the sippy cup on the nightstand. Rose looked on at Zoe as she tended to Logan who was still learning how to use the cup. It all just came so naturally to her as she wiped the dribble from his chin.

'You guys think you'll ever have more kids?' Rose asked with caution.

'You know before this little guy..I would have been happy with just one, you know pass on the gene whatever but then he came along...and I don't know every day he does something new that just blows my mind.. so one day yeah and I think Wade's thinking about it too just this morning when he was dressing Logan he was talking about making room for a bed but keeping the crib but he backtracked immediately talking about how we should hold onto the crib for memories or something!'

'That's so cute...I hope I find someone who loves me half as much as Wade loves you.'

'And you will...it took me long enough but now that it's here, I wouldn't change it for the world.'

XXXXXXXXXX

'LAVON!' Zoe shouted as she pulled open the kitchen door as Wade followed behind her. Lavon rushed into the kitchen expecting to come across a tragedy but instead found Zoe with 2 bags at her feet and a play mat slung over her shoulder.

'Y'all movin' back in or..'

'You joke now but when at 11 o'clock tonight when he's screaming his lungs up and your looking for a way to stop it you will thank us.' Zoe said as she put down the play mat along with other toys. Wade held Logan in his arms before placing him in the high chair Lavon bought especially for his kitchen.

'Ok so I have a list prepared.' Lavon took a seat at the counter as Lemon entered the kitchen to see the pile of stuff on the floor. She looked at Lavon who just rolled his eyes.

'Alright listen carefully..you have to watch him at all times because he is so close to crawling he can just dart at any second, do not leave him alone with anything because it will more than likely be swallowed in 5 seconds. He is going through a tugging stage so keep hair tied back and necklaces away unless you want them ripped out also don't leave the bowl of food too close to him because he just knocks its off. Don't leave him without his pants on for too long because he's figured out how to open the straps on the diapers and oh yeah don't give him grapes.'

'Why not?' Lavon asked.

'Because they are a choking hazard.' Lemon interjected.

'In most cases yes they are, but in our case..he squishes them up then runs his hands through his hair, his clothes and across the lovely couch we had shipped from Boston.'

'Oh no not Boston.' Lavon said sarcastically as Wade let out a chuckle.

'Don't say we didn't warn you..' Zoe said as she folded her arms.

Lavon laughed as he picked up Logan from the highchair 'Big Z relax, Lavon Hayes has got this under control now if you excuse me my godson and I have some serious game footage to catch up on'

Lemon let out a groan 'Can I go with you guys? Please one more night of those game tapes and I'll be ripping my hair out'

Wade smiled 'Sorry Lemon this only requires Zoe' he winked at her before taking her bye the hand 'We'll see you guys later' Zoe blew a kiss goodbye to Logan as Wade led her out the door. He waited until she had her seat belt on before he pulled the blindfold out from the glove compartment and handed it to her.

'What's this?'

'Come on Doc you gotta know how this plays out at this stage, just put it on..' He smiled at her as he backed out of the driveway and onto the main road.

'Wade I feel stupid talking to you with this thing on. Can I please take it off and just shut my eyes?'

'Where's the fun in that? Besides you look hot..'

'Really blindfold's do it for you now?'

'Not the blindfold..' he looked down at the top she was wearing revealing her breasts and the skirt that covered only half her upper leg. He found himself distracted by her legs and completely forgot he was driving as he ran his hand up her leg.

'Hey eyes on the road mister.' she said as she pushed his hand away lightly. Instead he put his arm behind her headrest and stroked her hair as they drove into the night.  
15 minutes later the car came to a sudden halt as Wade smiled. 'Alright we're here..you uh need any help gettin' out there Doc?' he asked as Zoe struggled to open the door. He walked over and pulled open the door for her before taking her by the hand and guided her away from the car. He paused for a moment before pulling back a large door.

'Okay you can take it off now..' he said nervously as she reached for string and pulled it away. She opened her eyes and straight away knew where she was. It was the barn they had sheltered in the day of George and Lemon's wedding. It still looked the same, nothing had changed except for the fact that the baby goat was gone but other than that it was as if they had been teleported back to that night, the night that changed their lives.

'Wade...' she was speechless as he shut the door behind them and led her over to the exact spot they had sat all those years ago, Zoe struggled for words as Wade sat down beside her.

'Well you are just full of surprises aren't you' she rested her hand on his and kissed his cheek 'So what are we doing here?'

'You remember what I told you last time we were here?'

'That I wasnt the holy grail?' she smiled as he laughed 'Okay, not that one!'

'Ahmm you said that you didn't want to marry me but that there was something there, something between us.'

'And I was wrong..' Zoe frowned 'Wrong?'

'Yeah...' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He had a speech prepared but the moment his eyes connected with hers it all went out of his mind and spoke from his heart.

'Zoe Hart I am so in love with you, I mean you drive me crazy half the time and the other half your talkin' too fast but I love you for it. I never dreamed of havin' a life like the one I have now and it's all thanks to you. I want to spend my life with you and no matter what crap we go through I will wake up every mornin' wantin' to do it all over again because I love you and your hot as hell. So Doc...' he lifted up the lid to reveal the ring, it was silver and had 4 simple diamonds across the top 'Will you marry me?'

Zoe couldn't shift her eyes from the ring, it was beautiful, just what she had hoped for, her eyes became watery and for once in her life she didn't know what to say.

'Yes' she squeezed out between the tears. Wade's face dropped 'Yes? Seriously?!'

'Yes you idiot!' she burst out laughing between the tears as he slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her in for a kiss. Never had a kiss meant so much to either of them as she lifted herself onto his body and the kisses intensified, Zoe began to remove Wade's shirt as he reached for the zipper on the back of her skirt.

Zoe continued the kisses before slowly pulling away and looked into his eyes 'You finally did it!' she joked as he pressed his forehead against hers 'One cannot rush these things Doc...' he smiled as he kissed her before slowly reclining back onto the wooden boards as Zoe followed him. She had finally found what she was looking for, and it wasn't a fellowship or being a world renowned surgeon and it certainly wasn't George Tucker. She had found the part of her heart that had been missing for a long time now and he had done the same...

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have just been so busy ! I hope to begin part 3 before Friday. A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and all that! Please let me know what you thought and thank you :D **


End file.
